99 Days of Vocaloid
by she's gone RUN
Summary: Gumi is the newbie at VOCALOID, and she's facing an eccentric set of co-workers, a sinister group of enemies, and a memory that will haunt her for a long time. ((Not being rewritten))
1. Welcome to Vocaloid Studios!

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Inky: Heyo! This is my first fanfiction-published Vocaloid fanfiction, so please bear with me! :D I'm pretty new to the Vocaloid archive. I don't think Vocaloids can be OOC, can they?<strong>

**Gakupo: I don't think so…**

**Kaito: Nah. Unless you make me a pathetic loser—**

**Meiko: Which you are.**

**Inky: *ahem* Good! So… um… enjoy!**

**Luka: Inksewn does not own Vocaloid. Vocaloid is owned by Crypton.**

* * *

><p>The green-haired girl stood in front of the building's entrance, holding only an orange suitcase in her right hand. With a light breeze brushing against her face, she entered the building labeled 'VOCALOID STUDIOS'. A slight chill ran down her spine as she saw the modern and professional lobby that she was presented with. Quietly, she walked over to the counter. A hand was brought up to ring the bell.<p>

_Ting!_

"HI!" A random little girl popped up from behind the counter.

"AAH!"

She tumbled over as there were flashed of yellow and white; a short, blonde girl who looked like she was in her early teens had sprung out from nowhere, bearing a near sadistic grin. She started to speak rapidly, without taking a single breath.

"You must be Gumi Megupo, I'm Rin Kagamine. Nice shirt. Everybody's been talking about you. Have you seen my bacon? How about some tea? Look a fly—"

"Rin! Didn't I say that you couldn't scare our guest?" A shrill voice rang throughout the lobby just as Gumi started to sink down to the floor. The elevator doors closed shut as a brunette lady wearing a red miniskirt and a matching jacket entered the room with a stern look on her face.

"No, you said that I could never, never, never, never scare our guest, and since that cancels out the word never altogether, it means that I _could _scare our guest—"

"Just go upstairs," she groaned, bringing her hand up to her face. Rin happily trotted up to the elevator, strolled into its opening doors, and waved goodbye to Gumi, who was still confused.

"Sorry," the lady said, "She's really hyper, she takes a large pack of orange candy every morning… I don't know where she keeps it though, so I can't take it from her. I've asked Len to, but he says he won't help me steal, no matter how hyper and crazy Rin is." Gumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that was rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet," she said, "I'm Meiko Sakine, one of the Vocaloids. You're Gumi Megupo, right?" Gumi nodded quietly. "Good," Meiko said cheerily, "Now we have to show you to your room."

Meiko picked up Gumi's luggage and led her towards the elevator, from which Rin seemed to have already exited. She pushed the 'up' button and allowed Gumi to enter first, refusing to let her carry her own luggage. Though Meiko was being thoughtful and helpful, Gumi preferred to be independent.

The elevator slid up until it reached floor two, where it stopped to open its doors. Gumi expected to go out, but Meiko waited.

"Morning." A blue-haired man wearing a blue muffler and a white coat entered the elevator carrying a large tub of Haagen Daaz ice cream. He looked up to see Gumi, and then gave off a goofy grin. "You must be Gumi. Gumi Megupo, right? You have nice hair…"

"Ignore him," muttered Meiko, as Gumi started to panic, "He's like that to everyone." Meiko slapped the muffler man on the cheek. "Listen, Kaito, this girl, and every other girl that works for Vocaloid, does not appreciate your idiotic flirting, so I suggest you stop it. Now."

"I dunno, Miku likes it," the muffler man, who was apparently named Kaito, shrugged, "She finds it cute."

"Baka," muttered Meiko. She whispered in Gumi's ear. "That's Kaito Shion. He's one of the first Vocaloids, like me, but he can be really stupid sometimes. Why are you holding the door?" The last sentence was said aloud.

"Gakupo's coming in with some eggplants, he said he needs them for a new dish he's making," replied Kaito calmly.

"Then tell Gakupo to hurry up," Meiko snapped.

"Gakupo!" Kaito called, "The evil landlady wants you in the elevator right now!" Kaito got another slap to the cheek as a man with long, purple hair and a samurai sword hastily entered the elevator, his arms full with eggplants of different sizes.

"Oh, hello," said the man quietly, gesturing to Gumi, "I'm Gakupo Kamui, and you're the new Vocaloid… Gumi?" Gumi nodded silently. "I see. Welcome to Vocaloid, then." They shook hands, Gumi rather nervous at this newfound formality.

"What's Floor Two for?" asked Gumi curiously.

"It's for meals, but these two morons use it just in case there's a zombie apocalypse," replied Meiko.

"This is for a new culinary revolution!" exclaimed Gakupo indignantly, "A soup made purely of milk, herbs, and eggplants. It'll be better than pumpkin soup, I tell you…"

"So what, just because we can eat without getting fat doesn't mean that you have to get jealous—"

Kaito exited the elevator at the third floor with a reddened cheek and teary eyes. Gakupo ran out of the elevator quickly, hoping not to be dealt with by Meiko.

"This is Floor Three, the apartments. You're in room number… nine." She referred to the orange door with a golden number nine engraved into it, next to the purple number eight and opposite the blue number two. "Don't worry, Gakupo isn't that noisy, but _this _idiot—" she pointed to number two "—plays too many videogames, so just block the noise out with some pillows."

"'Kay 'kay," Gumi replied.

"Oh yeah, here's the key. And sorry about the different food shapes, it's all about our 'item promotion'. Or at least that's what the boss says." Meiko handed her a key with a carrot keychain. Gumi found it cute, so she thanked Meiko, took her luggage, and entered her new room.

The room looked quite simple, yet nice. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, several orange bean bags in front of a Samsung television, a white door labeled 'Bathroom', a mini-fridge, a walk-in closet, a microwave, and a cupboard with liquid seasoning, two plates, two bowls, and two sets of cutlery. Also, the bedside table had a cute, brown lamp and a drawer with a key. Gumi, feeling contented, sat down on a bean bag, closing the door, but not locking it.

"Surprise!"

Gumi stood up suddenly as the door opened, revealing a girl with her teal hair in long pigtails, Rin, a blond boy that resembled Rin, a pink-haired lady, a little, pigtailed girl with short, black hair, and a brown-haired man with rectangular glasses.

"We're here to welcome you!" said the teal-haired girl, "You're Gumi Megupo, right?" Gumi, having answered this question several times for the past hour, nodded exasperatedly.

"This is Rin—" Rin waved excitedly "—Len—" the boy that resembled Rin gave a faint smile "—Luka—" the pink-haired lady waved without smiling "—Yuki—" the little girl with black hair smiled "—and Kiyoteru—" the glasses guy shook hands with her. "And I'm Miku," she introduced herself with pride.

"Rin and Len are twins, as you might've guessed, and me, them and Luka are Vocaloids. Kiyoteru-sensei and Yuki-sensei are our teachers, just so we can keep up with our education." Gumi glanced at Yuki, wide-eyed. The little girl, probably only seven years old, a teacher?

"She's a prodigy," explained Miku, "She graduated from college at five, then came to teach here after a year of being a college professor. Kiyoteru's her father, and he used to be a college professor too."

"Wow," Gumi muttered.

"So, anyways, we made you a cake!" Miku brought in a delicious-looking carrot cake, with a few frosting-made leeks sticking out in the middle. "I added my own special touches, of course."

"I-I can't finish this," Gumi said, staring at the enormous cake, "Can you guys—"

"Sure!" exclaimed Rin. She took a large slice of cake and started to gobble it up, Miku looking slightly disgusted.

Gumi took a small slice, tasting the cake. It was pretty good, so Gumi continued eating until she was finished. The crowd of six had entered her room, Rin and Len next to each other on bean bags, Luka reading a book named 'One Hundred Facts About Fish' in the corner, Kiyoteru and Yuki talking animatedly by the brown lamp, and Miku having a mini-concert while Gumi fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, the cake's finished, so I think we should leave Gumi to her room," Kiyoteru suggested.

"Wait!" exclaimed Miku just as everybody was about to leave, "We haven't heard Gumi sing yet!"

Gumi started sweating. Singing? She was hired into Vocaloid for her singing talent, but this crowd of six was already a lot of people for her.

"Sure…" she muttered, and then started to think of a song to sing.

"_Don't stop believing,_" she sang, being the first song that came to her mind, "_Hold on to that feeling_…" Now that Gumi thought about it, her voice seemed as pure as a Disney singer, only real and not microphone amplified. She glanced at Miku. She looked surprised, but in a nervous way. At the end of the song, the crowd of six all clapped.

"Well done, though you went a little flat later on and your voice didn't hit the note so well. This is how you do it—" Miku opened her mouth to sing.

"Well, we should leave now," said Kiyoteru hastily, "Off you trot…" Kiyoteru hung back for a while to speak to Gumi. "Miku's always like that; don't let her get on your nerves. It's just her star mentality. Okay?" Gumi nodded. Kiyoteru followed the rest of them out.

Gumi collapsed onto the bed. After a two-hour flight starting at midnight, a three-hour drive and a one-hour boat ride, Gumi needed some rest.

And slowly, yet silently, Gumi fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku: Remember to read and review! Because I'm awesome.<strong>

**Kiyoteru: That's not a valid reason. ._.**

**Miku: It is too! :U**

**Meiko: *facepalm* Just remember:**

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW FOR FREE COOKIES.**


	2. A Visit from a Certain Redhead

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Wow! Seven reviews… bigger than I've ever had on one chapter. And, plus, my graduation is over! I'm an official graduate! Yay! :) Thanks to all! Here are your review replies:<strong>

_TheSilverWisp: Aww, thanks, senpai! :D You're great! I'm going to be updating this on a regular basis._

_vocaotaku: Thanks! And duh, of course I won't._

_Poweredtoenail offline: Aww, thank you! And of course you should. :)_

_Nerumi H: Wow! Nice review! And I really tried to make the characters realistic, but in a funny way, so that they wouldn't be so stereotypical… though I'm not sure about Rin, but she seems okay so far. And, yeah, I like Kaito and Meiko as a comedy team._

_pinkalicious101: There will be, but not in a way you'll expect. ;)_

_rocketman182: Thank you! :D And sorry for no cookies, by the way, next time I'll just make the button do something else. And yes, out-of-normal-portray is a better way to say it. P.S. Are you a Blink 182 fan? :O_

_Marshmallow Ninja: MALLOW! :D Thanks for the review! And yeah, I tried doing it that way. Fanfiction is hard work. I know how Dragon Scent is now. XD_

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH: Thanks! :D And you must, otherwise I shall STRANGLE YOU! Just kiddin'. :P_

**Inksewn: So… that's about it, so all we need is a disclaimer.**

**Luka: Oh. I'll do it. Inksewn does not own Vocaloid. It is owned by Crypton. All Vocaloid rights belong to Crypton.**

**Inksewn: … Thanks, Luka.**

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do today?" Gumi asked, munching on her cereal hungrily. After being woken up to the sound of gun shooting, she had decided to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the other Vocaloids.<p>

"Well, since you've just arrived, your debut video isn't ready yet," Meiko explained.

"A debut video!" squealed Rin, "Yay!"

"It's going to be very interesting," Luka said, "I can't wait."

"Yeah, I'm sure this week is going to be a blast," Gakupo said after swallowing his food.

"Don't be so sure," Meiko grumbled, stabbing some bacon with her fork, "The Utauloids are visiting today. Boss made another arrangement."

Everybody started spluttering and coughing; even Rin had a slight frown on her face. Gumi raised a brow, confused.

"Why? Who are the Utauloids?" she continued to chew even though everyone else had stopped eating.

"The Utauloid is our sister company," Meiko explained, "It's not as famous as Vocaloid, but they still make a decent amount of money. Most of them are our relatives."

"Relatives?" Gumi's eyes widened in interest, "Like who?"

"My three brothers, Akaito, Taito, and Nigaito," Kaito mumbled.

"Zatsune and Hachune, my _dear _sisters," growled Miku.

"Lin and Ren Haine, our cousins," said Len, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Luki," said Luka plainly.

"Kagura, disowned brother," Gakupo said in embarrassment.

"Meito, the stupid idiot he is," Meiko grumbled.

"So, if they're your relatives, why do you hate them?" Gumi asked. Everyone else cast dark looks towards each other.

"Well, except for Teto, Neru and Haku, they all hate us. Every single one of them." Meiko waved her fork in the air.

"How do you know? Did they tell you?" Gumi swallowed the last bit of cereal. Meiko smirked.

"Well, last year we had to surgically remove the toothpicks from Kaito's—"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that!" Kaito yelled.

Meiko chuckled. "You get the picture."

Gumi nodded. It was quite sad that they had this feud, but what made the Utauloids want such a rivalry? The rest finally continued eating, Kaito finishing first.

"Should I try and make friends with the Utauloids?" Gumi inquired, sipping her orange juice. Meiko looked up from her glass of soda.

"What? No, definitely not. Since you've gotten into Vocaloid, they hate you the most. So just shun them, and if they try to hurt you, kick their asses. Especially Akaito."

And with that, Meiko walked away as everybody avoided her icy gaze. Kaito hurriedly walked up to Gumi, who replied with a curious look.

"I need you to help me with something," he whispered, his eyes darting in fear.

"What?"

"Keep Akaito as far away from Meiko as possible. Lock the doors on him if you have to."

"Wha—why?"

"Meiko and Akaito used to be in a relationship. But then Akaito was cheating on her with Zatsune, so she got so furious… and she went emo for a couple of weeks. She wouldn't sing. She drank more sake than ever. Then she said something really rude to Akaito, telling him he was good-for-nothing and an asshole… but worse than that, and then he hit her, so they got into a big fight and Meiko ended up in the hospital for her broken leg and a hemorrhage. He was sued, but he got out of it. Taito gave the defense."

"That's terrible!"

"Not only that, but Zatsune spread rumors about her… telling everyone she was a… let's just leave it alone. I think Akaito told her to do it for revenge, and Zatsune did it to show her loyalty. It just left Meiko depressed and we had to stop her from hurting herself, especially in her condition. She wasn't her usual, bossy self."

"… That shouldn't happen to her again," Gumi whispered.

"Exactly. I don't want Meiko getting hurt… so can you help me distract my brother? Please? Just for today? She shouldn't go through that kind of situation again." Gumi nodded. Kaito gave her a sorrowful smile, and then left off with everyone else.

Gumi left her plate in the sink and watched the rest of them go up the elevator.

Were some of the Utauloids really that bad? Did they really want to ruin Vocaloid that much? Zatsune, a gossiping snake spreading lies about Meiko, a girl she had known for her strength and dominance? And Akaito, Kaito's own brother, beating her up and leaving her in the hospital, not even going to jail for it? Not to mention leaving her in a swirling depression. Gumi had only known Meiko for a few days, but she knew that Meiko was a tough nut to crack.

Had all of this nonsense started just because of envy? Gumi had barely known Vocaloid until they'd sent her a comment on her Youtube video, let alone Utauloid. And since when did the Vocaloid popularity matter? They were sister companies anyway. Arrogance was a vice. They were family, after all.

Situations like these just shrunk Gumi's faith in humanity.

And, with that depressing note, Gumi entered the returning and now empty elevator to go back to her room.

* * *

><p>Gumi awoke from her mid-morning weekend nap as she heard Len's soft yet masculine voice ring throughout the rooms. What he said had made her sit upright immediately.<p>

"They're here!"

Gumi peered through the window; quite a crowd had turned up to visit them, almost all of them looking disgruntled and impatient. Teto, however, was looking excitedly through a gap in the door.

She ran out of the room, still wearing her green pajamas. The other Vocaloids were also outside, the only one not there being Kaito.

The group rushed into the elevator, pushing the 'lobby' button impatiently. Gumi remembered what Kaito had told her; she had to keep Akaito away from Meiko at all costs. If she were Kaito, she wouldn't want Meiko to go through double the emotional pain she had gone through.

The elevator opened with a 'ping' and everybody scrambled out of the doors. Teto greeted the Vocaloids with a grin, Neru and Haku with a faint smile. The rest frowned or gritted their teeth. Zatsune had an evil look on her face. From a distance, Gumi could see a hint of blue…

Rin waved enthusiastically to Teto, who waved back, and avoided the gaze of the other Utauloids, who shot her death glares.

Luka opened the doors, letting everyone in. Gumi immediately grabbed Meiko, who seemed as annoyed as ever.

"Let's go get some old food from the kitchen," she said, "Preferably expired. Akaito's probably hungry."

A rather sadistic and evil grin spread across Meiko's face. "Sure," she said slyly, "Let's go." Gumi praised herself under her breath as they quickly walked towards the elevator. Meiko and Gumi took sharp breaths as the elevator made its way up.

"What do you think? One of Gakupo's failed dishes or some of Len's unfinished rotten bananas?" Meiko asked.

"Both. Put them into a sandwich and I expect someone will eat it."

The two laughed, though Gumi's was rather shaky; what if Meiko presented the dish herself? What if something happened and she would go to the hospital again? What if she didn't recover?

Gumi helped Meiko by getting some bread and a plate while she put on some gloves and searched the trash can.

"Here. Gakupo's burnt eggplant surprise and one of Len's barely finished bananas from a month ago." Meiko pinched her nose, "Let's put this into the bread." The sandwich was finished, and then Gumi and Meiko carried it into the elevator.

With the usual '_Ping!' _the elevator doors slid open to what seemed like an all-out war. The Boss must've been out; Gumi was sure that if he had seen this, he would've put a stop to it.

Miku was having a yell fight with Haine Lin and Kagura, while Luka was fighting off Hachune and Zatsune. Len was wrestling with Haine Ren and Meito, who were both bigger than him and stronger. Nigaito, Luki and Gakupo were having a loud argument. Kiyoteru was trying to carry Yuki away from the fight as she yelled at Taito at the top of her lungs.

And there, in the center of the madness, were Akaito and Kaito, in a brawl that seemed like it was to the death. Kaito had a black eye; Akaito had a bleeding mouth. Kaito's blue muffler had hints of purple. Meiko, who was agape, ran straight through the crowd and tried to pull Kaito off his brother.

"What—the—heck—are—you—doing?" she yelled, heaving with all her might.

"Called… you… slut… not… funny…" he panted, still trying to pummel his sibling. Meiko still tried to pull him off, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Why, it isn't Akaito's little hoe… Cheating on someone else with your little blue pet?" Zatsune's shrill voice was caught by Meiko's ear.

"Never… loved… me… leave… alone…" Kaito huffed.

Meiko continued to try pulling him off as Zatsune continued to insult her, Meiko redder than her pop-star outfit.

"Dating another idiot like the blue pervert, are you? Or just doing it for more popularity than you can chew? Might as well kill someone for more publicity, that'll be another Vocaloid—"

Zatsune was pounced by her sister; Miku grabbed her ebony hair and yanked on it with no restraint. Zatsune howled, trying to kick her little sister off.

"That is enough!"

Teto's loud, raspy voice bellowed through the lobby. Neru was behind her, looking furious, along with Haku, who looked like she was close to tears.

"Can we all just get along? We're supposed to be _family_! We aren't supposed to beat each other up! What happened to caring about each other? We used to be fine a few years ago. What happened?"

"Miss Pop Princess here got rich and threw us into a ditch," Zatsune replied, Hachune nodding in agreement. Teto sighed.

"What does fame and fortune matter? Isn't life about being happy?" Teto asked, making eye contact with every single one of the Vocaloids and Utauloids., including Gumi, who was silent.

"I can only be happy with fame and fortune—see the cycle?" Haine Lin spat, a bitter look on her face.

"True happiness comes from non-materialistic things. Like friends," she said, glancing at the Vocaloids. "So can we all be friends?"

There was a long silence.

"No," Akaito stood up from the ground where he was once wrestling Kaito, "I quit, Teto. Ive had enough of being their co-worker." And so he brushed himself off, wiped the blood off his face, and exited the building.

"If Aka leaves, I'm leaving too!" Zatsune squealed, and she stomped away, following her boyfriend. Hachune left soon after, along with Luki, Kagura, Nigaito, Taito, Meito, and the Haine twins.

The blood and sweat left on the floor glistened in the sunlight. Teto coughed.

"So… I guess Neru, Haku and I are the only ones left, huh?"

Len nodded slowly.

"It's okay, Teto. You're like the star icon of Utauloid, I'm sure nothing would've changed. Only a few people will stop watching, and those are the Shion brother fans," Luka reassured.

"Yeah… you're right. It's just a minor setback. At least you guys won't have to deal with them anymore… especially you, Meiko," Teto said.

"Yeah," Meiko replied.

"Well… we best be off. Bye, guys!" The trio walked out, Neru raising her phone to call a cab. Meiko glanced over to Kaito; there was a bloody scratch near his right eye, which had been turned black and blue. His lip was swollen, too.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wha—Beiko, whad's wrong?" Kaito's swollen lip had altered his way of speaking, but his speech intention was clear.

"You didn't have to do that for me, you baka," she gulped, tears now streaming down her red cheeks, "Look what you've done to yourself…"

"He called you a slut… thad's not cool…" Kaito said, grimacing, "Ib I see hib again I'b going to pubbel hib…"

"No, don't, you baka, you look like you need to go to the hospital… and the dentist," she added after seeing his teeth.

"No, ibs okay."

Meiko swooped down and gave him a warm hug. "You're such a baka… and that's what I love about you."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: D'awwww! :D<strong>

**Miku: Shut up, blondie.**

**Rin: You shut up, diva.**

**Gakupo: D: That's enough, you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget:**

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW TO SHOW YOUR LOVE!**


	3. A Dilemma on a Song I Haven't Sung Yet

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Wow! 15 reviews in only two chapters, that's a new record for me. :3 Well, here are your review replies.<strong>

_TheSilverWisp: Wow, first reviewer again! :D And I don't think I'm having any writer's block. There's no Meiko x Kaito bits in that chapter, she was just happy he sacrificed so much for her. _

_Otaku4Life: Thank you! And yes, I see Hachune as that too, but I always thought that Zatsune would've influenced her to take another side… at least, in this story. But to me, Hachune will always be the cute chibi we all love. As for Teto and Haku, they do, they just got really upset because they didn't want them to fight. I hope you enjoyed it._

_rocketman182: Thank you! And, first of all, your penname has 182 in it. If I'm a Blink 182 fan, which I am, obviously I would recognize that number. :)_

_Poweredtoenail offline: Well, Neru probably would fight, but would be held back by Teto. And they are quite unorthodox, my friend was surprised when I told her Rin would be hyper. Thank you!_

_vocaotaku: Thank you! :) And it probably got knocked out of her hand during the fight. XD_

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH: Princess! Thanks for reviewing! And the fluff was deliberately minor because it's only the second chapter, you see. And not much fluff until later, you know. This isn't a RomCom. :|_

**Inksewn: Yay! Thank you all for the reviews. Now I guess you guys have been wondering when Gumi will have her debut video, right? Well… it's not this chapter! :P It's going to be later, promise. Also, although this fanfiction is in English, there will be some Japanese terms in it [ex. Sensei, baka, Gumi's debut lyrics] because Vocaloid Studios is in Tokyo. But, since most of us are English speakers [like yours truly] all characters speak fluent English. Also, please note that the musical lyrics belong to VOCALOID, and since this is a VOCALOID archive, I am allowed to use their lyrics for this chapter. :) Also, Crypton is not a company, but the name of the Boss in this fanfiction, just to clarify.**

**Luka: Inksewn—**

**Rin: I wanna do it! I wanna do it! :D**

**Luka: But Rin—**

**Rin: *puppy dog eyes* 3:**

**Luka: Fine.**

**Rin: Inksewn doesn't own Vocaloid… I think. Right? It's owned by some guy named Crypton, but I don't know who he is.**

* * *

><p>Gumi doodled absent-mindedly in her notebook as Yuki continued to discuss geometry in her high-pitched voice. Rin was the most active in the discussion, though most of her answers were wrong. Miku seemed to be trying to pay attention, but was taking quick one-second naps when she was tired of concentrating. Len was silent, looking down onto his desk as if he were in deep thought. The rest of the Vocaloids were taking Kiyoteru's class.<p>

"Thus, Euclid's Elements is correct," stated Yuki cheerfully, slamming her ruler onto the blackboard to wake Miku up, "And before we conclude today's lesson, I would like to—"

"Excuse me, Miss Kaai?"

A large man in a professional-looking suit peered through the door. Yuki looked impatient.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"Crypton—I mean, the Boss, has requested Gumi Megupo to go to the recording studio. Meiko Sakine is here to accompany her," he said, slightly intimidated by the small girl glaring up at him with her beady eyes.

"Very well, but she must be back at one o'clock this afternoon to hear about our lesson conclusion," she replied. The man nodded hastily.

"Gumi, you may go."

Gumi stood up and followed the large man out. Meiko was behind him, waving enthusiastically.

"Are you ready? Boss wants you to start learning your debut song before we start shooting." Meiko grinned. "Your debut song will be starring you, unless you do Gakupo style… all the girls were in it, plus Kaito. As a girl. He looked hilarious—Kaito, I mean."

"Wow, a debut song! And a in a dress, and all?"

"Yup," Meiko chuckled.

Soon enough, they arrived at the recording studio, which was on the same floor as the classrooms; floor four. The studio had a small door, yet it was glass and had a golden plaque. Engraved into the plaque were the words 'Recording Studio'. Gumi felt intimidated by the large sign.

"Well, in you go," said Meiko, gesturing to the door.

"You're not coming with me?"

"What am I going to do there, play the important role of a bystander?"

Gumi gave a slightly nervous smile, nodded goodbye, and then entered room.

It was just as modern as the lobby. Three black, leather recliners sat in front of the oak wood desk, on which were several trinkets and a desk lamp. A larger chair with a longer backrest sat behind the desk.

The door labeled 'Lavatory' opened with a flushing sound. A tall, gray-haired, bespectacled man entered the office. He glanced at Gumi, who was sweating at the sight of the figure.

"Welcome, Miss Megupo, take a seat. I'm Mr. Crypton, your boss."

Gumi, who was shaking slightly, took a seat in one of the chairs, and then took a deep breath. She was fidgeting quite a bit. Mr. Crypton seemed to have noticed this.

"You seem nervous. Maybe you would relax with a cup of water." He pressed a button and spoke into what seemed like a microphone on his desk. "Two glasses of water, please." A few seconds later, a waiter came in, carrying a silver tray with two glasses of water balancing on top of it, barely moving. He set the tray onto the desk. Mr. Crypton thanked him with a smile and dismissed him with a nod.

"Take a glass."

Gumi slowly picked up one of the glasses and took a sip. Was this water alkaline?

"Good?"

Gumi nodded.

"I'm glad that you're comfortable. Now please take your sheet music for your debut video from my desk, Miss Megupo." Gumi gazed down to find two sheets of what appeared to be the 'voice' of the song she was singing, 'Be Myself'.

"I would like you to read the lyrics over and practice your lyrics during the gap we're going to have between today and your video shoot."

"O-Okay," stuttered Gumi. She read the lyrics in her head.

_Be MYSELF kore ga watashi no dreamy life hikari sasu basho he._

_Dotokeruyo matataki mosezu ni mitsumeteite my precious life._

_Watagashi no younakumo wo hajimete mitsuketa hino yume wo ima demo wasurenai._

_Kizukuita tokiniha mou hajiridashiteitanda minna no koe atsumaru ano STAGE._

_Umakuikanai tokimo aru_

_painpafe hoobatte yukou_

_hontono jibun no chikara tameshite miyouyo._

_Ano toki no KISS._

_Be MYSELF hashiridashita no dreamy life like a merry go round._

_Mou tomerarenai kono kimochi anatato wakeaitai._

_Be MYSELF kore ga watashi no dreamy life hikari sasu basho he._

_Dotokeruyo mabataki mosezu ni mitsumeteite my precious love._

"These lyrics have both Japanese and English in them," Gumi noted, "How come?"

"It's to show off your bilingual ability. You're the second one to be able to do this. First person is Luka," replied Mr. Crypton, "You are dismissed. Off you trot."

* * *

><p>"You should do it in a raspy, smoker voice," suggested Meiko.<p>

"No, make it like an opera singer, those always win over everyone!" Rin squealed.

"What about something soft and sweet?" Gakupo asked.

"Scream like a metal singer!" exclaimed Kaito.

The rest continued to bicker as Gumi glanced at each one of them. She wasn't sure on what to do either. Maybe she would do a mixture of all? But that would sound terrible.

Gumi buried her face into her hands. This was going to be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Cliffy? Well, maybe. I might not be able to update tomorrow and the day after that because of the parties I have to attend, but maybe I'll be able to. Mayyybeee. Sorry for the short chapter. Had to rush.<strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE A VOCALOID FAN.**


	4. It's Been in Front of Me This Whole Time

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: This is going to be like the second part to Chapter Three… Kinda. Sorry again for the short chapter. Sorry for the chapter error… I dunno what happened. :|<strong>

**Kaito: Yeah, that sucked! I wasn't part of it! D:**

**Miku: *pats on the back* Someday I'll know how you feel.**

**Inksewn: Now I will reply to your reviews… One on chapter two, one on chapter three.**

_Marshmallow Ninja: Mallow! Yay, you've finally reviewed! I've missed talking to you. ;.; So, anyways, thank you! For the review and your enjoyment! It means a lot. I agree with you on your constructive criticism. However, I was tired, and my brain doesn't think straight when I'm tired. XP _

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH: Thanks for the review, amiga! And a new chapter is… here. XD_

**Inksewn: DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Gakupo: Luka's sick with colds today, so I told her I'd take over… Vocaloid is not owned by Inksewn here. It's owned by Crypton. And all Vocaloid rights go to Crypton. Was that okay?**

**Inksewn: Great. Enjoy the chapter! And, again, I am allowed to use Vocaloid lyrics in this story. See last chapter for details on this. And I know that these aren't their real debut videos, I just decided to find some popular ones. :)**

* * *

><p>"Here, we'll let you see some of our debut videos to show you how to do it," Miku said puffing out her chest. "Len-kun, can you please get the CDs? I'm… too tired to get them."<p>

"O-okay," he replied, running over to the cabinet. Several CDs were there. The dustiest would have to be the bottommost one, though Gumi couldn't really see the label properly; all she could see was 'er'. He left it in the cabinet and brought the other CDs to Gumi's television. Everyone was sitting around in her room. Gumi hadn't invited them, but they insisted on helping.

"Here, let's see mine first." Luka sneezed.

Len slid the CD into the disc player and pressed the 'play' button.

A picture of Miku appeared. She had a crown on and wore a short, white dress. She was blushing, but she looked slightly angry. Miku sighed happily.

"World is mine. It was such an amazing video. My favorite."

"Was it because you spent most of it pushing Kiyoteru's brother around?" Meiko poked Miku and giggled. Miku frowned. "No, it was because of the awesome outfit and I got to scream."

When the video finished, Len clapped as Miku told him to, but everybody just stared at him.

"As you can see," Miku gestured her hand towards the television screen, "I chose to have a wide pitch range and a dynamic voice, which captured thousands of hearts—"

"Okay, Rin's turn!" Gakupo said quickly. Luka sneezed again.

Len quickly took Rin's CD, flashed her a quick smile, then slid it into the empty CD player where Miku's CD once was. Rin appeared in a yellow dress, her eyes flashing with pride, and her hair bearing a black rose.

_"Saa, hizamazukinasai!"_

Gumi watched the video attentively. The amazing artwork, the black and yellow color scheme, the emotional work… this story plunged Gumi into deep thought.

Len clapped again when the video was finished, but this time out of admiration. Rin smiled.

"Rin uses a sly look to support her voice here. Her theme here is pride, so she has to look the part. But your lyrics aren't really storytelling ones, so this tip might not help. Sorry, Gumi."

Gumi nodded appreciatively as Len went to get another CD.

"Your one now, Len!" Rin squealed, grabbing his CD and shoving it recklessly into the player. Despite her lack of cautiousness, the video played perfectly.

It started off with Rin's song, then abruptly stopped and became a new, slightly calmer and sweeter. Len's voice then erupted from the speakers. The video was very touching and sad. Gumi was teary-eyed. She could hear sniffling from behind her, but it could've been Luka's cold. Rin clapped enthusiastically at the end of the video. Gakupo seemed to be wiping away tears. Even Miku felt slightly sorrowful, but it might've been because of her death.

"Len's really good at getting girls with these kinds of videos!" Rin exclaimed, "He gives off this brave, awesome vibe that girls love. That's why Lenny and I are in the Top 3! But, as Len said, you don't do storytelling, but it's worth a shot!" She gave off a happy grin.

"It's Luka's turn!" Gakupo said, "I'll get the CD, Len, don't bother…"

Gakupo carefully slid the disc into the player as if it were made of fragile glass.

"_Just be friends. All we gotta do, just be friends. It's time to say goodbye, just be friends. All we gotta do just be friends, just be friends, just be friends." _The song proceeded into a japanese melody. Gakupo clapped to the rhythm, but Luka slapped his hands down while sneezing. It appeared to be Kiyoteru's brother who was acting again.

"Luka's song is catchy and rhythmic," Gakupo said, "And very fun to listen to. It's one of my favorites."

"Now it's time to watch the eggplant master~" Gakupo sung, grabbing his own CD, ejecting Luka's, then pushing his own CD in. The music started with an eerie wind noise, then erupting into a catchy tune. Kaito was tapping his feet to it. All the girls were in the video, and a male-looking blonde girl. Kaito began to blush. The video ended. The girls broke into applause.

"Gakupo has a soft and tender voice that also captures the ladies," said Meiko, "I think the only one who _didn't _enjoy making the video was Luka." Luka grumbled, blushing slightly.

"It's Bakaito's turn," Meiko smirked, "Here's his video."

Kaito appeared with a tub of ice cream, smirking. Gumi raised an eyebrow.

"Ice," Meiko explained, "It's about Kaito being in love with ice cream. He had to go on a diet for two months."

"Only because _she _forced me to," Kaito pointed at her.

"Well, though this song has no vocal specialty—"

"Hey!"

"—Kaito's video concept is funny. That's what drew in all the fan views. It's because Bakaito here makes people laugh so hard they accidentally click the 'like' button."

"Oh, ha ha. Now let's see how amazing _your _debut video is." Kaito grabbed the oldest-looking disc and shoved it into the player.

Meiko's video flickered on with a picture of her with a bleeding finger near her mouth. Meiko smirked. "They ran out of ketchup for two weeks because of that video. Luka was complaining because there was nothing to smother the eggplant taste—Sorry, Gaku."

"No, no, it's okay," Gakupo muttered.

"What's this video about?" Gumi asked. She didn't get it.

"It's about Meiko becoming so hungry she eats herself," Kaito said.

"O…kay…"

The video ended and Meiko switched off the television. Gumi looked around at the room full of staring people. She shrugged. "What?"

"What are you going to do for your video?" Rin asked.

"I don't know…"

"I think Gumi should make her video like _mine_," Miku swelled with pride, "Cute and amazing. You'll almost be as great as I am."

"No, she should make it like Luka's," Gakupo replied, "Luka's is catchy and quirky, isn't that right, Luka?"

"No—achoo—it's not!"

"It should be like Lenny's!" Rin exclaimed, "Lenny has all the fans in the world!"

"No I don't—you should make it like Rin's, Gumi, she's really good. I mean—well—if that's okay with you, of course," Len spluttered.

"Make it like Gaku's!" Meiko screamed enthusiastically, "His was _so _great. Seriously. Amazing. I really admire Mothy for making it."

"So mine wasn't great?" Kaito shot a look at Meiko, "Mine was about ice cream. FREAKIN' ICE CREAM. Ice cream is amazing."

"But it wasn't as nice as Gaku's," Meiko teased.

"Guys, I still don't have an idea on how I'm going to do Be Myself!"

_Be myself…_

_Be myself…_

The words echoed in Gumi's head. Why did she even need help? The answer was right in front of her the whole time.

Gumi was such an idiot sometimes.

"I'm sorry, guys, I love you and all, but I can't take your advice. I already know what to do."

"What is it?" Eager eyes were immediately cast onto her. Gumi started to feel another jolt of nervousness, but it quickly dissolved into her determination.

"I… am going to be myself."

Suddenly, they all started clapping. Gumi was confused. Why were they all clapping? Rin was even giggling. Meiko patted her on the back.

"Well done. You've passed!"

"Passed what?"

"The test. We set up this 'test' to see whether you're strong and unique enough to join Vocaloid; if you're not, we report to the boss, but it hasn't happened yet. The Boss has really good judgement. The last person to take the test was Gakupo." Her friends were grinning.

"Wh—so you guys were just trying to trick me this whole time?"

"Umm… yeah… Sorry, Gumi…"

Everyone winced; Gumi was going to explode, they knew it.

And she did explode. Of laughter.

Gumi burst into giggles. They all raised eyebrows. This was not what they had expected.

"You guys are so… weird!" she laughed. "Great job."

They all looked at Meiko. Meiko shrugged. Maybe they would just leave the question unanswered.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Hehehehe.<strong>

**Gumi: What? What's so weird about me laughing?**

**Luka: Well, Gakupo went into complete eggplant rage. **

**Gumi: Meaning…?**

**Luka: He pelted us with eggplants until we had bruises. Well, except for me. Speaking of that, Gakupo, why didn't you pelt me with eggplants?**

**Gakupo: Well… umm… ooh, look, a review button!**

**Rin: WHERE?**

**Gakupo: Here! **

**V**


	5. The First Gumiracle

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Hey, guys! Were you wondering why I didn't update yesterday? Or the day before that? It's mainly because of the Chapter Three glitch. I wanted you guys to catch up. :) And, plus, this chapter took a very long time to write. I might not be able to update daily anymore due to my fanfictional plot bunnies. :S Good news is, I'm creating a new Luka x Gakupo oneshot for all you 'Loids to enjoy. (I don't know why I used 'Loids. :| ) Now, here are your review replies!<strong>

_vocaotaku: Yay, you have your own account now! :D Anyways, yes that chapter was cheesy, the story needed more cheesy-factor. Yum. Cheese._

_poweredtoenial: You're using your account now. :3 And thank you. It was the only distraction I could think of. XD_

_Marshmallow Ninja: Thank you for both of your reviews. And don't worry about the internet. It was probably busy. As for the chapter four review, thanks. XD I was considering Dancing Samurai, but I found Madness of Duke Venomania a great Gakupo demonstration. :) Miku _is _a diva. And Kaito's always Bakaito. You should watch the video. XD And yes. Yes we will._

_TheSilverWisp: Thanks! :D Though I think my favorite chapter was chapter two… maybe it's just me. XD And here is the update you've been waiting for! Thank you again!_

**Inksewn: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will finally involve Gumi's debut video!**

**Gakupo: Should be smashing.**

**Luka: Why are you speaking all British?**

**Gakupo: You don't get so upset when Sherlock Holmes does it. :|**

**Luka: _ Sherlock Holmes is **_**British**_**. You're **_**Japanese**_**. See a difference?**

**Inksewn: Guys? Can we have a disclaimer?**

**Luka: Vocaloid is **_**Japanese**_**, I cannot stress that enough—**

**Gakupo: Can't a purple samurai have dreams? **

**Luka: -and it is owned by Crypton. Inksewn does not own Vocaloid. She is not Japanese.**

**Gakupo: GAH!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Gumi!"<p>

Gumi groaned, tossing and turning in her bed. The curtains were suddenly pushed aside as the light shone onto her face. The bed seemed to be rocking from side to side.

"Rin, I don't think we should be doing this—" Len's voice could be recognized by its smoothness.

"Relax, Lenny, Mr. Crypton wants her up and we're helping him!" Rin exclaimed, her voice moving up and down with the bed.

"He said he wanted her at the studio by _nine_. It's only six, Rin," Len said, exasperated.

"The early bird gets the worm!"

Len sighed.

Gumi moaned as her eyes fluttered open, revealing a jumping Rin and Len on her bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Len looked worried, but Rin was grinning broadly.

"Morning!"

"Wh—what time is it?" Gumi coughed.

"Six in the morning! Lenny and I woke up really early so that we could wake you up! You have to eat breakfast and take a shower and change—"

"It only takes an hour to do that, Rin," Gumi sighed, "Not three." She gazed out the window. It was a wonderful, sunny day.

"Some people sent you good luck gifts, Gumi, and Rin wanted to show you as soon as they got here," Len stated calmly, "Here's one from your mom."

Gumi's eyes snapped wide open. "What?"

Gumi hadn't seen her mother in a week, yet she missed her dearly. She hadn't heard from her for that week either, leaving her worried. Hearing that she had been sent a gift from her had caught her attention.

"Here," Len passed her the small, neat orange box, "Open it."

Gumi carefully pulled a ribbon tail to unravel the green, satin ribbon. She slowly removed the box top and pulled out the gift that was inside.

Her mother's gift to her was a small, yet well-crafted music box with a golden handle and a small singer on top that appeared to resemble Gumi. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started winding the handle. A small melody of a tune she used to sing every day when she was young chimed in the air. Engraved in the bottom of the box were the words, 'God gave you the gift of music.'

Gumi hugged the music box. "It's beautiful. Thanks, guys."

"We didn't give you the present, Gumi, don't thank us."

"But you woke me up. To give me the gift. Thanks." She gave both of them a heartwarming hug. She placed the precious gift she had received from her mother in her bedside drawer. Several bouquets and cards from friends and relatives had been piled up upon the floor.

Len and Rin left the room, the latter skipping merrily down the hallway. Gumi shut the door behind them and yawned, still in her puffy pajamas.

She opened the door to the bathroom. The pale pink tiles seemed to have a new, wonderful gleam to them, as did the bright, white appliances that were found in the room. Gumi grinned happily in the mirror as she squirted some minty, Colgate toothpaste onto her orange toothbrush. She brushed thoroughly while humming the tune that had been echoed by her music box.

She knew that today was going to be a wonderful day. Not only was she going to make her debut video, but she was going to become a true Vocaloid member. A singer that everyone would know as Gumi Megupo, Vocaloid of Orange.

Gumi proceeded to comb her usually unruly, lime green hair and put her goggles on in place. She then quickly changed into the outfit she had been given by Mr. Crypton; a miniskirt, a cream schoolgirl blouse with long sleeves, an orange blazer, and orange sneakers accompanied by thigh-high socks. She found her outfit slightly uncomfortable at first, but soon she got used to it. At least she didn't have to wear the long, knee-length boots that Miku wore, the tight, leather sleeveless that seemed to be less airy than most of the other outfits that the Vocaloids wore, nor the blue muffler that attracted more body heat to Kaito than Gumi had ever imagined.

Once Gumi had fastened the last button, she took a glance in the mirror and exited the room at seven o'clock. Two hours to do whatever she wanted. She decided to go and get some breakfast first, preferably some of the leftover carrot cake or some cool yogurt. Cornflakes would also be okay. Scrambled eggs too.

Gumi entered the elevator to find an arguing Gakupo and Luka. They stopped as soon as she arrived, shifting uncomfortably.

"What's up, you guys? Why're you fighting?" Gumi said, Luka's right shoulder and Gakupo's left one.

"Well… um…" Gakupo muttered.

"Gakupo is trying to charm me by using a fake British accent," Luka grumbled, "He assumes that I have a crush on Sherlock Holmes just because I'm reading books about him, and now he's trying to mimic him."

"I am doing nothing of the sort!" Gakupo cried, blushing, "Keep your knickers on, I've always wanted to be British."

"And you've just started now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Err… yeah. Why, you don't seem to have a problem when Holmes does it, why can't I?"

Luka growled and refused to talk to both of them as she faced the left corner of the elevator. Gumi gave a quizzical look to Gakupo. He just remained silent.

The two exited at floor three, probably to attend their lessons. Gumi had already been given an excuse slip from Yuki-sensei, so she didn't have to go to classes for that day. Gumi waved goodbye to Luka and Gakupo as the elevator doors slid shut again.

The elevator then went down to floor two, where Gumi left the elevator empty. Kaito, Meiko, Len, Rin and Miku were all there talking. Kaito looked tired; perhaps the Kagamine twins had woken him up, too.

"Hi!" Gumi greeted, waving enthusiastically. Meiko and Miku waved back with the same energy. Len waved shyly, Rin ran up to Gumi and gave her a bear hug, and Kaito gave a lazy wave with a subtle smile.

"Are you excited?" Meiko asked, taking a sip of coke from her can, "I was the first one in Vocaloid. I can tell you that debut-videos were and are fun, yet tiresome. My debut video took five hours to complete, seeing as it was so long."

"Of course I am… wait, five hours?" Gumi questioned.

"Yup. Of course, I've seen your lyrics, yours will probably only take three."

"Okay…" Gumi asked. She wondered how long she was going to have to stay in her outfit. How long she was going to have makeup. How long she was going to have to sing…

"Gumi, you okay?" Rin shook her by the shoulders. Gumi had been daydreaming. She nodded hastily.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get some carrot cake, okay?"

"Sorry, Gumi," Kaito said, "Rin and Miku finished it." The two who had finished her cake grinned apologetically at her. She just nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get some other stuff." She strolled casually to the dairy section of the buffet and chose a small bowl of strawberry yogurt, a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and a large amount of cereal. She returned with her tray, grinning broadly.

"You'd want to eat a lot," Meiko nodded approvingly at the large breakfast that Gumi had brought back, "You'll be doing a lot of singing takes and dancing."

"Dancing?" Gumi gulped, nearly choking on her bacon. Gumi was never a great dancer.

"What time is it, Kaito-senpai?" Rin asked after Gumi had finished her food.

"Eight o'clock, Rin. Gumi, I think you should get ready. You guys start shooting at nine, and it takes a lot of time to set up all the lighting and cameras. Plus, you have forty minutes of makeup."

Forty minutes of not being able to move her face muscles?

Gumi started to dislike the idea of making a music video, no matter how much she had wanted to join the Vocaloid team.

"I guess I'll go now, then…"

Gumi dumped her plates in the sink and slouched as she reentered the elevator. She sighed in exasperation as she pushed the 'fifth floor' button. Her positive and negative thoughts were having a shouting match, leaving her heart pounding and her head swimming.

_This is a great opportunity, Gumi! To use your talent to charm more and more Vocaloid fans! _

_The shoot will take three hours, mostly comprising of singing. Let's face it; it's a short video, and no one would even look at you compared to the others, especially Miku._

_You're a new singing sensation! Three hours is a small price to pay to a lifetime of adoration and usage of your talent!_

_No muscle moving for almost an hour. That's too much. What if people find you too stiff? Or flat? What if you can't hit the notes? What if you get cast out of Vocaloid and end up going back home and disappointing mother?_

_Anything can happen if you try. Look at all the people that didn't get into Vocaloid and were put into Utauloid instead? What if you ended up with them? Mr. Crypton knows you have talent._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the high ping of the opening elevator. She had arrived at the shooting area. She entered the room.

The room was quite large and had soundproof walls, which were white and had deep, thin holes in them. Several large lights hung over the green background and floor. Several cameras and tripods stood at the side. Gumi gulped; everything seemed so professional.

"Miss Megupo!" Mr. Crypton greeted her with a vigorous handshake, "As you can see, almost everything has been set up. May you please make your way to the dressing room so we may apply your make-up?"

Miku, slightly disappointed that she was being appointed to make-up straight away, trudged towards the door which had a large, golden star imprinted upon it. She opened the door to reveal several make-up professionals who were dabbing and testing their pigments and powders.

"Welcome, Miss Megupo, please take a seat." They gestured to a large, padded seat in front of a mirror. Gumi sat down in front of the mirror obediently.

"Please try not to move your face features otherwise we may have to start all over again." Gumi sighed, wrinkled her nose quickly, then nodded to signal the make up to start.

Then, suddenly, the lights blanked.

Gumi couldn't see anything. The scene seemed to go in slow-motion; the sound of echoing footsteps, and Gakupo asking what had gone on. Apparently, they had all taken the stairs, the elevator being stuck between the third and fourth floors. Rin was screaming. Miku was trying to calm Gumi down. Luka had brought out a mechanical flashlight to read her Sherlock Holmes book, rather oblivious about the current situation.

"Everybody please calm down," Mr. Crypton's voice could be heard from Gumi's left, "We can still do this… the video is due by one o'clock today, but we can do this."

Gumi heard someone's jaw click. "What?" Kaito's voice echoed, "That's six hours from now, and we have no electricity, so how are we going to do that?"

"Bad news is, the light, the microphone and some of the cameras are gone. Good news is, we still have laptops, some cameras, and you. Worse news is, the video will take more than twice as long as scheduled, so we might be a tad bit late for the delivery. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Gumi asked desperately, wanting to continue on with the video.

"We cut make-up and orientation and you do ad-lib. We'll have it done soon. Blackouts are rare here at Vocaloid, so I have a feeling this one with last a long time. Also, you'll have to do away with most of the instruments, only one or two can be used as background accompaniment."

"Ad-lib?" Gumi asked, shivering all over.

"Basically, you'll be yourself. With no script or choreographer."

"Great…" Gumi muttered.

"Now, since some of the cameras and the mics aren't working, does anybody own a camcorder, a tripod or a battery-running microphone?" Mr. Crypton asked, squinting as he tried to check his tiny wristwatch.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Miku jumped up and down, flailing her arms. "I have all of those!" She looked around at the stares that she received. "What? Haven't you heard my acappella videos on youtube?" Her final sentence was ignored as she dashed to the stairs to go back up to the third floor.

"Does anybody have any lights?" he asked. Luka handed him her mechanical light. His eyes widened. "Erm… any more lights?" Luka followed Miku upstairs to get some of the lights, as did the rest of the Vocaloids. Gumi was left.

"Okay, Gumi, try to plan what you're going to do in the video. You've memorized the lyrics, I know, but we're going to have someone hold up signs just in case." Gumi nodded. At least she wouldn't have lyric mess-ups. But that was the least of her problems.

_Do a break dance!_

_Don't be stupid, you don't even know how to shuffle… Ballet?_

_You're too clumsy to be a ballet dancer. Try interpretive dance._

_Interpretive dance? In a song like this? I don't think so. Dance like you're in a club._

_I'll make a fool of myself. Dancing like that? Alone?_

Gumi scratched her nose involuntarily as the rest of them came downstairs with several lamps and flashlights. Kaito helped Miku carry the tripod downstairs. Even in the dark, Meiko seemed to have gritted teeth. Gakupo was trying to help Luka with her mechanical flashlights, but Luka just turned away in annoyance. Rin and Len carried a fair amount of flashlights, Rin juggling them.

"We're here!" she squealed in her usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"Very good, thank you all," Mr. Crypton clapped once, "Now, Miss Megupo, we shall start your video! Please start by taking a seat on the beanbag there." Gumi sat down, her heart pumping faster than ever.

"_Action!_"

The music started. Gumi couldn't help but tap her foot to the catchy intro. Humming the tune helped her to calm down. The Vocaloids watched in interest. Gumi's worries seemed to melt away. She didn't know what was happening, but she closed her eyes and just let her inner rhythm lead the way.

"_Be MYSELF kore ga watashi no dreamy life hikari sasu basho he,_" the words escaped her lips in a dreamy fashion. The cameras seemed to zoom in on her, but it didn't matter. She didn't need to dance. This was all that mattered.

"_Dotokeruyo matataki mosezu ni mitsumeteite my precious life."_

The song played on as Gumi stood up slowly. The air seemed cooler, there were no more butterflies, and it seemed like she was singing in her own home or in the shower. Maybe it helped that things weren't as professional as usual. Everything other than the sweet sound of music had gone silent.

"_Dotokeruyo mabataki mosezu ni mitsumeteite my precious love. Hmmhmmhmm." _Gumi ended the song with the tune from her mother's music box.

"Cut!"

The entire studio clapped. Gumi opened her eyes to find grinning faces.

And suddenly, the lights turned on.

That was the first Gumiracle.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Thank you for reading this very special chapter of 99 Days of Vocaloid! Now, Meiko, please fire away!<strong>

**Meiko: Inksewn is holding a romantic, original fiction and fanfiction contest! Please see her profile for details!**

**Inksewn: Thank you! :)**

**Gumi: Did you enjoy the chapter? Have any constructive criticism to give Inksewn? Please click the button below~**


	6. Getting to Know You

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter Five! It took a long time to write, mind you. So, Gumi is now an official Vocaloid member! I bet you wonder what will happen next… Well, here are your review replies! :D<strong>

_Marshmallow Ninja: Hiya! :) Thankies! Hehe. I enjoy writing disclaimers. They're one of my favorite parts. And yeah, I felt that way too. It was still okay, right? _

_TheSilverWisp: Heeheehee. For some reason, writingThe Silver Wisp reminds me of Patronuses… *shrug*. Yuppie, and I felt that too, but I also felt like I was really pulling everyone's restraints by updating so late after the deadline. Plus I was going somewhere, so I didn't want you guys to wait for me so long._

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH: Your reviewer name is so long! XD Thank you. I promise to keep it up, and please tell me if I am doing otherwise. :)_

_Katty Kisses: Thank you! ^ ^ That was a very nice thing of you to say. I hope you will continue to enjoy my story! :D_

**Inksewn: Very nice and positive reviews, everyone! Keep up the awesome reviewing! **

**Kaito: I think there ought to be more reviews about ice cream.**

**Inksewn: .**

**Kaito: :3**

**Inksewn: Disclaimer?**

**Luka: Inksewn—**

**Len: Luka, can I do the disclaimer?**

**Luka: What?**

**Len: I didn't mean to offend you or anything—**

**Luka: I've only done **_**three **_**disclaimers and I'm the one who's assigned to them! Gakupo did one without my permission! And I had to let Rin do one because I'm a generous person! But I've only done three disclaimers, and there have been five, now six chapters! How do you think I feel about that?**

**Len: Sorry… go ahead…**

**Luka: Inksewn doesn't own Vocaloid. She doesn't own YouTube or MacBook either. Understand?**

* * *

><p>Luka continued to type rapidly on her MacBook. Soon the video link popped up in Google Chrome and all of the Vocaloids were fighting their way to the monitor.<p>

"Gumi, you already have more than eight hundred thousand views!" Miku exclaimed, trying to move Len out of the way so she could get a better view of the screen. "And lots and lots of likes! I'm proud of you!"

"Yeah, congratulations!" Meiko said, giving Gumi an enthusiastic thumbs-up, "It was only uploaded yesterday night!"

"Thanks, guys," Gumi said, bringing everyone into a warm hug, "So what are we going to do today?"

"We are going to have our spectacular three-day welcoming celebration!" Kaito yelled. Everybody else cheered with him, Meiko being the loudest and Luka being the softest.

"What's that?" Gumi asked curiously.

"It's a three-part welcoming ceremony that we Vocaloids give to all newcomers," Kaito explained, "Rin and Len were the first ones to receive it. Today's the first day, where we get to know all about you and you get to know all about us."

"Cool!" Gumi cheered, "Where to?"

"The library on the fourth floor," Miku said, "It's nice and peaceful there." Miku stood up from one of Gumi's beanbags. "Follow me!"

Everybody immediately stood up and exited Gumi's room, Luka closing her laptop and following the rest of them out. The long, wide corridor suddenly had a new, musty smell. Gumi was finally one of the official Vocaloids, and she didn't feel like such a newcomer anymore. She felt like they were all one, big family. She followed Miku attentively as they entered the elevator.

Miku's slender finger pushed the button with the number four on it. The Vocaloids were lifted up by the large elevator and stopped after a few seconds. Miku left the elevator first, strutting confidently and proudly out of the sliding elevator doors.

"This way!" she called after passing the doors for the classrooms and the recording studio, "It's at the end of the corridor!"

Eventually, they reached a door on the left side of the hall. Gumi had never passed by this door. It was a moss green and was greying due to the large amount of dust that had gathered onto its surface. Miku, however, grabbed the doorknob and pranced in.

The room had the same musty, old book smell as Gumi's attic, and was indeed dusty, but Gumi loved it. There were several pale brown beanbags at the side, also fading in color. Shelves were filled with varieties of books, some thick and with golden lettering, some thin and filled with pictures. Gumi sat down on one of the beanbags, as did the rest of the Vocaloids.

"Welcome to the library, Gumi," Gakupo said, his British accent slightly wearing off, "This is a place of great memory. Now who'll go first?"

"We should go by arrival order," Luka suggested, "It's only fair. Meiko, you go first."

Meiko grinned at Luka. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned over.

"I was the first of the Vocaloids. When Mr. Crypton opened up his new company, he needed singers. I lived in a small apartment and sang at a not-so-famous restaurant on a regular basis for some extra money. Then Mr. Crypton talked to me after a show and I was part of the gang.

"When I first came here, Crypton decided to ask one of his close friends, 'Mothy', to write a song for me. I always used to drink coke to keep up with the busy schedule I had. Coffee wasn't my thing. Soon, I was known as a soda lover. The Vocaloid building was just a rented space then."

"Wow," Gumi said, scratching her chin, "You must've had a lot of work to do then."

"It was all about Vocaloid promotion," Meiko spoke with a smile. "Bakaito, your turn."

Kaito scowled at his new nickname from Meiko, but then loosened all the tension from his face to turn to Gumi. He coughed impressively. Meiko raised a brow at him.

"It's dramatic effect!" he said. Meiko just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You see, I was the second Vocaloid to join. I came from Japan, but then I moved to Greenland for a research project from the company I worked for. It turns out that a lot of company owners had come to donate money for the project. We were having a performance program. The singer didn't arrive, so I had to fill in. Mr. Crypton gave me his card and I decided to accept his offer.

"I enjoyed wearing the blue muffler that my old boss had given me, so I kept it wherever I went. I also missed Greenland's cool atmosphere, so I ate a lot of ice cream, and I still do. A lot of people seemed to notice this. I loved eating ice cream so much that Mr. Crypton let me eat ice cream during my debut video."

Gumi couldn't help but laugh. He ate ice cream because he missed the cold? She never would've guessed. And he also loved his muffler, that why he wore it everywhere.

"Me next!" Miku giggled girlishly. Gumi turned her attention towards her.

"Mr. Crypton himself told me I brought the most money to Vocaloid Studios. I was actually the first one who auditioned to get into Vocaloid. My first video involved the brother of the college professor that was hired to continue Meiko and Kaito's education. He seemed happy to be involved. I decided that I wasn't in a good enough shape for the miniskirt and slim boots I had been given, so I went vegetarian and ate a lot of leeks. Leeks were portable, clean, and quite to my taste. Soon enough, I was Miku, Vocaloid Diva, Voice of the Futuristic Sound, etcetera. More and more people became Vocaloid fans because of my cover of Ievan Polkka. It was really hard to memorize the gibberish lyrics of that song, by the way. I've loved it here ever since I arrived. I was able to make new friends…" Her voice faded into nothing as she gazed down at her feet. Gumi guessed that she had finished.

Silence filled the room.

"Rin and I were orphans, as Mr. Crypton told us," Len said, breaking the silence, "He adopted us because he had always wanted twins, and he found us special. Once we were ten, he had started Vocaloid Studios. Rin and I were really big fans. We memorized the lyrics of the songs, we learned to play some of them on instruments, and we always asked him for albums; basically, we were Vocaloid fanatics. We were immediately put into Vocaloid at age twelve because Mr. Crypton loved our voices, especially as a combination. Rin's child-like, cute voice, and my soft, smooth voice were a great package.

"Rin and I also loved fruits. Oranges and bananas, those were what we were given at the orphanage. Rin still loved them, even if she hated it there. She ate them every day. Soon, she had moved on to several orange-flavored foods. Orange chicken, orange chews, orange gum, orange soda—anything orange, she'd eat it. I ate bananas for the potassium. Everyone seemed to follow what foods the Vocaloids liked, including us. Soon, the Kagamine twins had earned their fair share of fame." The corner of Len's mouth twitched up. Rin gave him a warm hug and grinned.

Luka looked up from the ground. "He's done?" She sat up. "I joined about a year after the twins did. I used to work in a travelling bookstore on a ship. It would go all around the world, stopping only for restocking. As one of those who sorted the books by genre, I sneaked a peek at some of the books. I was and still am a bookworm. Soon I was fired for opening and reading the books. I decided to stay by the sea in the fish industry. I washed the fish. Sometimes I sneaked a tiny piece of tuna and ate it. Again, I was fired for product sampling. I ended up working at a karaoke place. Some of my co-workers and I would use the karaoke box after hours and sing to our heart's content. That's how I was picked as a Vocaloid member. Mr. Crypton really loved how I sung, especially my falsetto.

"I still had a taste for books, tuna and music. When fans draw their fan art, they often draw me with a large book, holding a big fish, or listening to music. But whenever they draw me, I barely have a smile. They're very observant." Gumi swore she saw a smirk flicker in Luka's usually neutral face. "Kiyoteru-sensei's brother joined another debut video. I became the first bilingual singer in Vocaloid."

Gakupo had a long pause before starting his story. He had to get Luka's approval to start.

"I couldn't find a job. At all," Gakupo said, surprisingly smiling at the thought, "I was a rather pathetic purple samurai. I ended up taking a junior secretary job for Mr. Crypton. I was asked to take a report on all of the debut videos. Once Luka arrived, I was extremely addicted to her debut song." Gakupo appeared to be blushing. "I sung it all the time. When I was writing, I shuffled my feet while humming the song's tune. Mr. Crypton said he'd move me to the Vocaloid division. He said I had a unique voice and that I danced well.

"Mr. Crypton wanted to show off my apparent acting talents. He asked me to be in a video involving all of the girls and one boy. I agreed, wondering whether the video would involve an angry mob. In fact, as you know, it involved blood and sweat." Gakupo winked. "Mr. Crypton said he liked me as a purple guy. I liked myself as a purple person too. I decided to have my own debut video celebration by making everything I owned purple. Purple toothbrush, purple pillows, purple food. The purple food part was hard, but I finally found something: eggplants. And they were pretty good too. Vocaloid helped me not to be a corporate freak in the boring professional world." Gakupo grinned.

"So, Gumi," Meiko said, their first day of the welcoming nearly ending, "How'd you get into Vocaloid?"

"Well, erm…" Gumi fidgeted a little. She had always been timid and shy. "I posted a video of my talent show entry on YouTube. Gumegupo99? Yeah. Mr. Crypton sent me an email about a job in Vocaloid, and since I needed the money and it was a great opportunity, I accepted it." Gumi sighed blissfully.

"Cool. You're the first internet-hired Vocaloid, then, all of us did it the old-fashioned face-to-face way." Kaito nudged Gumi. "Well, do you wanna know what we're going to do for our second day?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Gumi excitedly.

"Well, too bad," Kaito stuck his tongue out playfully, "It's a surprise. You'll get to know tomorrow."

"Tackle him!"

The Vocaloids exited the library laughing and talking. Gumi felt now that she knew them well enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Why couldn't you find a job, Gakupo?<strong>

**Gakupo: Well… erm… look, a review button!**

**Kaito: You've already used that trick, Gakupo.**

**Gakupo: It's called recycling. I don't think you've done anything about the earth's condition, Kaito. You didn't even participate in Earth Hour yesterday, did you?**

**Kaito: Earthhourwut?**

**Gakupo: *facepalm***

**PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW TO ACTIVATE EARLIEST UPDATE OF NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Music is Magical

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Yay! Thank you for all for reading and reviewing! Reviews are a writer's motivation. :D So, I'm going to reply to you! This is actually my review record breaker for Fictionpress and Fanfiction. The highest I've gotten in Fictionpress is 10 reviews. Hehe.<strong>

_RPR: Thank you! :3 I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the alert!_

_TheSilverWisp: Aww, thanks! I'm happy. Thank you for another great review!_

_Katty Kisses: Thank you! And yeah, you can call me Ink, Inksewn is too long to type sometimes. Hehe. I like all ice cream except for Green Apple and sometimes chocolate. My favorite ice cream flavors are coconut, hazelnut, and STRAWBERRY! Yum. :) Hehe. Well, here's the next chapter for you!_

_vocaotaku: Yeah. :) I understand. Everyone loves Rin. (Well, except for some people, but who cares?) _

_Marshmallow Ninja: Thanks for the review! :D And oh my gosh! Another typo! D: I'll fix that right away. Thank you again! :') I love reviews._

_Poweredtoenail offline: Yay! Thanks. Yes, product sampling is wonderful. Hehe. And enjoy your account!_

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH: D'awwww. Oh, stop it, you. XD I'm flattered. _

**Inksewn: Yay! Remember, guys, if you would like to join my Romance Four Seasons writing contest, just check out my profile for details! :D Thanks! We already have four contestants. **

**Inksewn: Also, I might not be able to update as fast as I should since it's April, the month of script frenzy! If you would like to join me in this fabulous challenge, go to scriptfrenzy . org (without the spaces.) Okay, disclaimer time!**

**Gakupo: … Luka isn't here right now, so—**

**Luka: OH NO YOU DON'T! *tackles Gakupo* I just went to the bathroom!**

**Gakupo: Oh… sorry, Luka. I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you in any way. Can you forgive me?**

**Luka: / Oh, all right. Inksewn doesn't own Vocaloid. Owned by uhh… uhh… Crypton. Yeah. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Kaito, tell us where we're going today!" Miku pleaded, pulling on Kaito's muffler as she used her flirty babyish voice. "Pwease?"<p>

"Nope. Sorry, Miku, but it's a surprise, and only me and Meiko know." Miku pouted while she folded her arms. They had all borrowed one of Mr. Crypton's vans to drive to their destination. Gumi enjoyed going to places, but at the time she felt like jumping off the car in fright.

Meiko was a super reckless driver. She would swerve without warning and honk her horn multiple times. She would constantly break the speed barrier limit, but would slow down in case she saw a policeman or a traffic light. Even so, Meiko thought she was King (or in this case, Queen) of the Road. Kaito seemed to enjoy this speed too. He even opened the window to let the wind hit his face, tears flying from the corners of his eyes. Rin, however, was hugging her elder twin tightly in sheer fright.

"Lenny… I'm scared…"

"It's okay, R-Rin," he said as they sped over a speed hump, "Meiko passed her driving test with flying colors, right, Meiko?"

"I nearly failed, but they accepted me once I did extra credit," Meiko replied calmly.

"Oh… okay…" Len decided to hug her sister tightly too.

"Relax, guys, this is fun!" Kaito yelled, the wind nearly drowning out his voice, "It's like a rollercoaster!"

"But rollercoasters are safer!" Gakupo screamed back. He was hunched up against the car door as Luka, who was on his right, continued to read even on the bumpy road.

"Says who?"

"Safety specialists!"

"Man up!" Kaito said, throwing him a pillow. "Besides, we're already near our destination."

Gumi had been sitting in the seat behind Kaito, who had called shotgun as soon as he had woken up. She was trying to play snake on her cellphone, but the bumpy road had just made her dizzy, so she had turned it off and was closing her eyes as she hugged one of the pillows that Kaito had thrown to her.

"Yay," she said feebly.

After a few more 'thrill-filled minutes', as Kaito had said, they had come to a screeching stop in the sand. Gumi's eyes widened.

"We're going to the beach!" she squealed with Miku, grinning widely. The two jumped up and down happily as Rin joined in. Len and Gakupo had collapsed onto their seats out of exhaustion. Luka hadn't closed her book.

"Wait a second," she said, "If we're going to the beach, why didn't you tell us to bring swimwear? I can't go swimming in leather." Gumi, Miku and Rin stopped jumping and turned to Kaito.

"Don't worry, we packed them. Meiko got your stuff, I swear!" Kaito exclaimed after seeing the shocked faces of Miku and Luka.

"Here, girls," Meiko said, tossing them their swimsuits, "Go to the beach hut we've rented for today so you can change. No peeking." She shot a stare at Kaito, who put his hands up as if he was under arrest.

The Vocaloids climbed out of the van one by one, each pushing to get out. Luka was the last to leave the van. Meiko slammed the driver's door shut and locked it.

"Let's go! Our beach hut is number ten!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Race you there!" Rin giggled as she sped towards the hut, who was followed by a sprinting Miku and a panting Len. Gumi took some time to admire the beauty of the beach.

The beach's sand was very white and clean. Gumi honestly wanted to rip her sneakers off just so she could sink her feet into the silky sand that she currently stood on. And the sea, how magnificent the sea was! The sun shone on the clear waters, its reflection shimmering on its surface. This beach was so picturesque. It looked like it had escaped the frame of a painting and had planted itself at that spot. Gumi loved it.

Gumi dashed towards the hut. Meiko had already finished changing and was now sporting a bright red bikini. Gumi flashed a smile to her quickly and ran into the female changing room.

Miku was already finished, wearing a green striped bikini much like Meiko's, except it had a small skirt attached to the bottoms. Miku was fixing her hair. She refused to take the red clips off her hair even while they were swimming.

Rin came out of her stall wearing a small swimsuit much like a diving suit, except she wore shorts and there were no sleeves. She was grinning broadly. Luka opened her bathroom stall wearing a brown, one-piece swimsuit.

Gumi entered Luka's empty stall and changed quickly into her one-piece. It was orange and had a star pattern on the straps. Gumi was happy to pull off her sneakers and put on some slippers instead. Soon, she exited the stall with a triumphant look on her face. Eventually, everyone was outside.

"So, Kaito, what plans are there for today?" Kaito was still wearing his muffler, even while they were swimming. Either it was a habit or he was trying to test their patience.

"Well, you see, there are a number of activities to do here… parasailing, helmet diving, jet skiing—"

"Ooh, jet skiing!" Rin giggled, "Can we go there first? I love jet skis."

"Okay, sure," Kaito said, ruffling Rin's cute, blonde hair, "Jet skiing it is. Now is everyone here?"

"Yeah," Gakupo said. Everybody swiveled around to face him. He wore what seemed like a purple loincloth with an eggplant on it. Luka raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Gakupo doesn't own a swimsuit," Kaito sighed, "So I used his Dancing Samurai outfit instead."

"There's nothing wrong with this outfit!" Gakupo said indignantly, "It's samurai pride!"

"Okay, okay," Luka replied, "Just don't keep bringing it up, okay?"

"Okay, Luka."

"Jet skis?" Kaito said, trying to redeem his subject, "Hurry up, or the sun will be beating down on us like drums."

Gumi followed Meiko towards the shore; the sand was so fine, so soft… it wasn't lumpy like the other beaches. What beach was this?

Gumi didn't feel the need to ask. She loved it anyway.

"Jet skiing!" Miku cheered. She leaned over to Luka, "What's jet skiing?"

"Look over there," Luka said plainly. Miku looked up to a see a vehicle riding over the waves, water flying everywhere. The jet ski suddenly jumped up, then landed back into the water. Miku winced.

"Th-th-that jet ski?" Miku asked.

"Yup."

Miku shuddered.

"We're eight," Luka said, "You can go with a pair." Miku's eyes flitted towards Kaito for a second, then she turned back, shaking her head slightly. Miku glanced over to Gumi. She grinned.

"Gumi, let's go on the jet ski!" she smiled. Gumi nodded. Miku was obviously afraid to go by herself, seeing as she was eyeing the machine with both fear and curiosity.

"Relax, Miku," Rin chimed, "There are life jackets!"

"Life jackets won't save you from… whatever's down there…" she said quietly. Rin gave her a hug. Gumi found it adorable.

"Trust and enjoyment _will_, Miku," Rin said simply, "Just trust me. This is going to be fun. It'll be just like a rollercoaster!"

"But rollercoasters are safer!" Miku remarked. Rin's face flickered with impatience.

"If you don't shut up about safety I'll bump you off the jet ski in the middle of the ocean," Rin teased, Miku giving a look of annoyance towards her younger friend.

Kaito led them towards the boatman, his friend 'Paul', who had greying hair and misty eyes, and asked him to drive them towards the activity area. He nodded after Kaito slipped him a few bills.

"Everybody put on yer' life jackets," he said in his gruff voice. Miku winced as she pulled the bright orange jacket, staring repulsively at the garment. "Orange isn't my color," she said to an offended-looking Gumi.

"Kaito says ye'll go in pairs, 'coz he can't affor' to git eigh' jet skis," Paul said, "All of ye' should decide now before it's too late."

"I'm going with Meiko!" Kaito exclaimed threateningly to the others, "Meiko, you drive."

Meiko grinned and winked at Kaito, "Sure. Don't mind a little over-acceleration?" Kaito nodded excitedly.

"I'm going with Luka, she's calm and collected," Gakupo said, leaning towards Luka slightly. "Right, Luka?"

"Why on earth would I ride with you?" Luka asked as she raised her eyebrow along with her voice.

"Well, you could go with one of the twins who haven't even tried driving a go kart," Gakupo said, "Miku and Gumi are already partners, I heard them discussing." Luka's pupils dilated in fear at the thought. "Fine, Gaku, but only because I have no other choice."

"That means you're with me, Lenny!" Rin cheered, not offended by Gakupo's statement at all, "Can I drive?" Len, though doubting, nodded slightly, which led Rin to give him another tight hug.

"We nearing our desination, hold tigh'," Paul said, the boat speeding up, "I'm going to make the boat go a lil' faster than usual. Kaito said."

Kaito dodged the small rocks being thrown at his head by a half-amused, half-annoyed Gakupo. Luka gripped Gakupo's wrist tightly. "Enough. They might get stuck inside the engine."

"Oh, all right," he said, blushing.

With a splash, the boat came to a complete halt, and everybody climbed out. Gakupo seemed a little green-faced.

"All of ye' should sign yer' wavers," he said, handing the clipboard to Kaito, "Otherwise ye' won't be able to ride yer' jet skis."

Kaito handed the signed sheet to Meiko, who passed it to Gakupo, who passed it to Luka, who passed it to Len, from whom it had been grabbed by Rin, who passed it to Miku, who finally passed it to Gumi.

"Kaito and his missus first," Paul said as Meiko climbed onto the first, purple jet ski, followed by Kaito, who was gripping his muffler tightly. Paul tried to explain how to drive the jet ski to Meiko, but she insisted that she knew how and drove off quickly.

"Now this mister and missus." Paul helped the two climb onto the magenta jet ski. Gakupo gripped the steering wheel tightly. He listened attentively and asked several questions as Paul gave the lecture on driving. Eventually, Paul got impatient of all the questions he had been asked and started the engine. Gakupo's flowing purple hair and Luka's pink hair disappeared beyond the horizon.

"You two young 'uns." Rin and Len climbed hastily onto the bright yellow jet ski, Rin brandishing a confident smile and Len having a hesitant look. Rin seemed absent-minded when Paul was talking to her, but she gave a thumbs up when Paul asked if she was sure of what she was doing. Len continued to run through the safety talk with his twin, but she just didn't listen. Rin was easily distracted, as Len knew, but this was testing his patience.

"Finally, you lasses," Paul said, heaving the last, oldest looking jet ski. "Who's going to drive?" Gumi raised her hand and Miku pointed at her buddy.

"Okay, missus, please take a seat firs'," Paul instructed, "Safety first, I advise you to grip yer' jet ski properly an' firmly at all times." Gumi nodded. Miku sat on the jet ski too, shaking like mad. Paul continued on to explain the mechanics of the vehicle as Miku whispered quickly into Gumi's ear. "Is it too late to back out?"

Gumi nodded again, but this time more subtly, "Kaito already paid. And plus you signed the waver." Miku sighed disappointedly.

"Now, are ye' ready to go?"

"Yup," Gumi responded.

Once the jet ski was started, Gumi turned the handles and the jet ski sped off at a considerable pace. Miku, however, was holding the sides of the jet ski intensely.

"That's it. I'm getting off this crazy train," Miku said breathlessly, undoing her life jacket and waving it in the air, "Hey, Paul! Get me off this thing!"

"No, Miku, wait, I'm still accelerating—"

Miku toppled over into the water as the jet ski continued to move. Gumi tried to activate the brakes, but the jet ski still moved on until it had come to a gradual stop, a long way away from where Miku had fallen. The foam that had risen from the jet ski's path was still there on the water, but Miku was nowhere to be found.

"Miku!" Gumi yelled out as loud as she could, "MIKU!"

There was no response. The life jacket was floating stilly on the water.

Gumi buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p>"A-and I don't know where she is, I just don't kn-know—"<p>

"Gumi, it's okay," Rin said, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, "K-Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo and Lu-uka are looking for her, sh-she'll be here s-soon, I know it."

"But Rin, we're not even sure that she can swim—"

"DO YOU WANT HER TO BE DEAD?" Rin yelled at her elder twin. Len winced, taken aback.

"No—I didn't mean—trying to be realistic—"

Rin hugged her brother again, sobbing. "I-I'm sorry, Lenny… I'm just w-worried about M-Miku…"

"It's my fault, R-Rin," Gumi said weakly, "I didn't s-stop her from taking off her l-life jacket, and I went t-too fast…"

"No, it's m-my fault, I t-told her I was going to p-push her off in the middle of the o-ocean… I'm such an idiot, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have said that!"

"Rin, calm down, it's no one's fault…" Len's voice faltered.

The three then stayed silent. Gumi pressed her clasped fists to her forehead. Rin sank down and buried her face into her knees. Len stared out to the sea, as if he expected a speck of green to emerge from the water. The sun was setting down upon the horizon. The tints of orange, yellow and purple were in harmony with the sea. The waves shimmered. The scene was beautiful, but the atmosphere was miserable.

"G-Gaku?" Rin spluttered, turning on the handheld radio that she had been given, "H-have you found her yet?"

"I'm sorry, Rin," Gakupo's distorted voice echoed from the device, "We're still trying. Kaito's even gotten a metal detector for her clips. I told him it would just attract a lot of junk, but he won't believe me. Luka's convinced the lifeguards to let her borrow a diving suit so she can search for Miku, but the ocean's that wide. Meiko yelled at all the police in the area to do something, but they can't leave their posts and they told her it was the lifeguard's job. Meiko's steaming, she's gone to go help Luka."

"Oh, o-okay… What's the time, Gaku?"

"It's seven o'clock, Rin. If we can't find Miku by eight, we'll have to leave, the beach closes." Gakupo said the words with a hint of annoyance, "The lifeguards said so."

"What? That's not enough time, Gaku, you need to tell them—"

"I can't. The guards will get involved. Sorry, Rin. I'm going to go help now." The fuzzy noises coming from the device were ceased with a click. Rin started to sob again.

"It's a-all my fault… Wh-why did I have to say that? Even if I-I didn't think it would c-come true, I sh-shouldn't have s-said that…" Rin broke down, crying with no restraint into her twin's shirt. He patted her comfortingly on the back.

"Nevermind, R-Rin…" Gumi sniffled, "She's going to be out soon." She paused. "I know it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

There was another silence. After what seemed like an eternity, four silhouettes appeared from the horizon. Soon, the figures took a more defined shape, and the three recognized their friends. Meiko's usually neat, brunette hair was messy, tangled and soggy. Kaito held a mangled metal detector and a soaked muffler. Gakupo carried a tired Luka towards the three, his face chalky white.

"Luka fainted in the water just before she reached the surface," Meiko said breathlessly, "We had to bring her to the clinic. Kaito's metal detector got a bit too wet—" she glared at Kaito for a few seconds "—and nearly electrocuted him. My oxygen escaped thanks to some jagged rock, so I barely got out."

"And Miku?" Rin asked, her hope sinking into the ground.

"… Rin…" Gakupo replied, "I'm sorry."

The mood dropped. Everybody sat down by the dimming fire and gazed into it.

"I th-think we should sing." Rin had broken the silence.

"What?" Kaito turned to her. She looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Sing. That's how we met her, right?" Rin had stopped sniffling. "It's the highest tribute." Rin closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her lips were pulled together as she started to hum a wordless tune. Len joined her, their voices creating a beautiful harmony. Kaito joined in with a low, deep tone. Meiko's throat vibrated as she hummed a falsetto tune. Gakupo joined in with a rapid, yet soft hum, and Luka continued with a slow and loud song. Gumi breathed.

"_I will miss you, my dear friend,_" Gumi sang the words that had come to her head. "_We'll be together 'til the end. Your memory will never fade away. My friend, your memory will always stay."_

The humming blocked out all noise, and Gumi felt the tears dry up.

"Nice singing, you guys!" From behind Gumi, someone had started to clap. Gumi turned around.

"MIKU!"

Everybody ran up to hug their green-haired friend. Miku laughed. "What's with all the hugs, you guys?"

"Miku… I'm sorry I teased you earlier. I never wanted it to happen in real life," Rin sniffled.

"I know that, Rin, and you shouldn't be saying sorry. I shouldn't have been such an idiot to take off my life jacket in the middle of the ocean."

"No, it was—wait a second, how did you get back here? We went looking around for you," Rin said.

"Oh. After falling from the jet ski, I kind of swam to the shore. Well, sort of swam, I took a mangled part of my life jacket and used it to help me doggy paddle myself to shore. It took two hours at the least, but I had to walk all around the island to find you guys. Then I heard you singing, so I followed the sound of the music…"

"You're amazing!" Rin cheered. Soon, they had finished talking, and they were making their way back to the van. Even though the day had been tiring, Gumi admitted that it had made a drastic change to opinion.

Music was magical.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku: Wow... you guys missed me that much?<strong>

**Kaito: Oh, no, we just spent all our time swimming around and looking for you because we wanted to borrow your cellphone. ._. OF COURSE WE MISSED YOU!**

**Miku: D'aww, thanks guys.**

**Meiko: No problem. NOW PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON TO TELL INKSEWN SHE DIDN'T WASTE HER TIME WRITING THIS FOR A WEEK!**


	8. Birthday Party in Room Seven

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Woot! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Miku, how was it having to try and swim all the way to shore?<strong>

**Miku: It was easy. **

**Kaito: *coughcoughnotcough* **

**Inksewn: … Good to know. Here are your review replies!**

_Katty Kisses: Thank you! :D Inksewn is pleased with your review. Inksewn has chosen to update quickly because of reviews. Enough third person, love your reviews, girl!_

_Poweredtoenail offline: You said you were going to use your account more! :U Haha, just kidding. I would like to see you drive, then._

_RPR: I know._

**Miku: It was easy!**

_RPR: Thanks for the review. :3 I enjoyed the ending too._

_rocketman182: Thank you! _

**Miku: What's a pansy?**

_rocketman182: Yeah, what's a pansy? Pansy Parkinson? :S I know the feeling. *emotional background music*_

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH: Awww, thanks, Princess! Yup, I enjoyed it. It was super-duper exshcluper nuper ( that's what my bro usually says) inspiring and awesome there. And I'm waiting too… for your fanfiction to arrive! :U_

_pinkalicious101: Wow! :O I made someone cry! I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad… . ._

_vocaotaku: Yeah, it was sad. Well, I'm sure Rin wouldn't have wanted to get off the jet ski. XD _

**Miku: D:**

**Rin: What? It's true!**

_vocaotaku: And I'm sure you're a very good writer!_

_TheSilverWisp: Well, you thought wrong! :D Haha, just kidding. The Vocaloids are family! They stick together! Well, when they're not fighting and scratching and kicking and threatening each other… hehe… :D_

**Inksewn: Thanks all of you! Now… time for the surprise!**

**Rin: SURPRISES! I love surprises!**

**Inksewn: But Rin, you already know this surprise.**

**Rin: Oh. D:**

**Inksewn: Have some chocolate. *tosses chocolate***

**Rin: :D**

**Inksewn: Okay, anyway, it's funny that you guys haven't noticed this yet. I was expecting at least one of you to figure it out. Well, maybe I didn't stress it properly enough. Well, here's the thing; you guys know that Gumi is in room 9, right? But there are only 8 Vocaloids. So, now you're going to learn about door number 7 and the history of the fallen Vocaloid… enjoy! This chapter will be a little flash-backy. (Yes, there will be more Miku drama… Don't fret, the randomness starts in Chapter Nine! :D)**

**Luka: Inksewn doesn't own VOCALOID. VOCALOID is owned by Crypton and Yamaha. This chapter contains mentions of disease-caused death.**

* * *

><p>"Today's the third day of your welcoming party, Gumi," Meiko said, biting a large part of her sausage. "The truth is, Kaito hasn't gotten anything planned, so I guess you can do whatever you want today."<p>

"Sorry for all the drama I caused yesterday, guys," Miku said, prodding her veggies with her fork, "I kind of ruined your day, Gumi."

"No, no, it's nothing, Miku," Gumi replied, "It's okay." Miku sighed in relief.

"Phew! That's good."

"Meiko, what's the date today?" Gakupo asked as he organized his desk calendar. He was the only one not eating, which was quite unusual. However, Gakupo had always been the organized neat-freak he was.

"January 20th," Meiko replied calmly. Miku nearly spit out her vegetables in shock.

"WHAT?" Miku yelled out, "Must… room seven…" She stood up, her plate full of salad crashing to the floor, and rushed over to the elevator, where she frantically pressed the 'up' button. Soon, the elevator doors opened, and Miku closed the doors with a 'ting', Gumi catching a glimpse of her eyes, which were coated with tears. Kaito raised a brow.

"What about room seven—ohhh!" he said, then his face fell, as did everyone else's.

"What's with room seven?" Gumi asked.

"Well… err…" Kaito pulled on his scarf anxiously, "I'm not sure how we're going to say this…"

"I'll do it," Gakupo sighed. He put his calendar back to January and turned it around to show Gumi. The '20th' square had a small word written in neat handwriting: _Leon_.

"Leon?" Gumi asked, intrigued.

"Leon used to be a Vocaloid here, he stayed in room seven," Gakupo said, "He was an English singer, too. Transferred from the United Kingdom. He stayed here for a long time, and soon he and Miku started dating. They were such a sweet pair… and they were the only pair in Vocaloid. Miku loved him so much. They were so close. Leon, he would give her roses and they would spend all day together, and we would all be like, 'They're great together, I bet they're going to get married.'"

"Did they?" Gumi asked, now more curious than ever.

"Leon proposed to Miku a few years ago," Gakupo continued, "But they never got married."

"Why?"

"He died. He had been diseased and he didn't tell anyone. He set off with a suitcase, telling everyone he'd been fired. Then Miku got a call about his death in the hospital."

The kitchen was silent. Gumi put down her fork and spoon.

"Today's Leon's birthday. Miku doesn't like talking about Leon because she's mad at him and also wants him back. She thinks that Leon should've told her so that she could've spent her last days with him better. Miku just retreats to room seven and stays there until midnight. She doesn't like people disturbing her when she's doing this. Just… just don't worry."

However, Gumi was deep in thought. Why hadn't she noticed room seven at all? Wasn't it obvious? Gumi felt ignorant and tactless, and today, on the birthday of a dead man, she had known. After two weeks.

Gumi had lost her appetite.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Leon,<em>

_Happy Birthday! I hope you're happy there in Heaven. I've missed you so much._

_Since last year, only one new person has joined VOCALOID. Her name's Gumi Megupo. She's a great singer. And a kind person. I just hope I'm still a challenge for her._

_The Utauloids returned a day after Gumi's arrival. Akaito and Kaito got into a really big fight and Zatsune said it would be 'another Vocaloid dead'… I yanked her pigtails. I should've ripped her head off. The Utauloids have disbanded and Teto, Haku and Neru are the only ones left. I don't know where they all went._

_Gumi's also done her debut song. It's called Be Myself. Even when the electricity went down, Gumi was still able to film. She's a great person. We've already given her the welcome treatment. I don't know what they're doing today, though, I missed it because it's your birthday._

_I nearly drowned yesterday. I fell of a jet ski in the middle of the ocean. I had to doggy-paddle all the way back. I nearly gave up._

_Should I have given up? I still want to see you, Leon, but I know you wouldn't want me to quit. That's why you didn't tell me about your disease in the first place, right? So that I wouldn't do anything stupid? _

_I wish you were here with us, Leon. _

_I miss you a lot._

_Love,_

_Miku._

* * *

><p>Miku was kneeling in front of a framed picture of Leon. The room was lit only by two candles, both lit by the green-haired girl. Miku continued to show the picture several bits and bobs and told their story… her album, which had gotten multi-platinum, Luka's featured article in the local newspaper, a trophy and certificate of Rin and Len's first place in the Halloween costume contest, and several of Gakupo's new paintings, one of which was of a sceneric park.<p>

"Remember this park, Leon?" she said, pointing at the canvas, "See that bench? It's where you told me you liked me. Good times, right?" She smiled, kissed Leon's portrait's forehead, and then continued to show him more art.

"This," she said, showing him a photo, "Is one of Gakupo's old photography works. He took a picture of the rooftop. This is where you proposed to me, remember? I still have the ring," Miku showed him her ring finger, "I keep it in my drawer to keep it safe, but I wore it today just for you."

Miku took her cellphone from her pocket and opened a picture, sitting down next to Leon and showing him the monitor. "We took this the day you left," she said, looking at his twinkling, green eyes, "And you said you had low ratings and you were being fired. I understand why you did that now."

Suddenly, a hot tear rolled down Miku's rosy cheeks as she hugged the portrait.

"Leon, you're such a selfless idiot sometimes. I could've done something… but you didn't want me to be hurt, right? Right? I've been wondering why you never told me, but it's because you wanted me to let it go."

Miku curled up into a ball next to Leon's picture.

"Leon, I hope you have a very happy birthday."

For the rest of the time in the room, she stayed silent. Miku continued to stare at the ceiling. Miku wasn't usually a quiet one, but the silence was helping her. Her feet numbing and her eyes rarely blinking, Miku's head was swimming because of her thoughts.

Eventually, Miku stood up, brushed the dust of her skirt, and waved goodbye to the still portrait of her beloved.

"I had a wonderful time, Leon."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," Miku said, trotting into Gumi's room, "Whatcha' doin'?"<p>

"Well, Gumi said she wanted to relax, so we're watching a Disney movie marathon for the happiness," Kaito said as he shoveled more ice cream into his mouth. "We're watching Tangled now."

"Cool, I need a feel good movie," Miku said, sitting down next to Meiko. "Pass some soda, Meiko."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO YOUUU~<strong>

**Review and send Leon a birthday wish!**


	9. The Hungry Games

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Aww… poor Miku…<strong>

**Miku: D':**

**Inksewn: I think it's time for a change of moods… and focused character.**

**Miku: WHAT? I'M A GREAT MAIN CHARACTER, HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THE THOUGHT—**

**Inksewn: Fan mail—I mean, review replying time! **

_Katty Kisses: Actually… it's not. Just in my fanfiction, it is. So say happy birthday to him anyway! :D Hahahahah._

_RPR: You _nearly _cried? D: Just kidding. Thankies._

_TheSilverWisp: YAY! :D Thank you, Snowdrop, I shall continue to meet your ever-high standards!_

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH: D: Don't cry! You'll make… me *sniff* cry!_

_poweredtoenail: HAHAHAHA. Me too. :P_

_Otaku4life: Wow! You expected it to be sad and you find it great, that's a level up for me! :)_

**Inksewn: Okay, so this chapter will include a reference to the Hunger Games. It is also loosely based on an episode from Community. Aaaannndd disclaimer!**

**Luka: …**

**Inksewn: Dis-claim-er!**

**Luka: Oh! Sorry, reading… Inksewn doesn't own Vocaloid, yada yada Crypton Yamaha.**

**Inksewn: ._. I am not satisfied.**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days after Gumi's 'Ultra Welcome Extravaganza' (as Gakupo had called it after wiping his tears up during Mulan on the third day) and things at Vocaloid had gone back to normal. Kaito and Gakupo had resumed their regular visits to the second floor, Miku continued to use the speakers as an opportunity to let her voice resound throughout the building, and Rin was still running around during her daily sugar crazes.<p>

However, on the twenty-fifth day of January, something quite unusual happened.

"C'mon, heave, we have to get to the lobby _now_," Kaito wheezed, Gumi feeling as if something was carrying her.

"Gumi's such a heavy sleeper," Len complained, Gumi's legs falling a bit, "Gumi, wake up… please…"

Gumi opened her eyes and the two boys dropped her onto the floor, panting in relief.

"Guys!" Meiko's voice rung throughout the corridor, "Don't just drop her like that!"

"_You _try carrying her," Kaito sighed. Gumi stood up, yawned, and dusted off her pajamas.

Then, she realized that she was in _pajamas_.

"Why'd you drag me out of my room?" she exclaimed, "You could've just waited for me to get up."

"But we can't wait for you," Kaito said, "Boss needs us in the lobby now!" Gumi sighed, combing her fingers through her knotted hair in pursuit of making herself look neater.

"Fine, but only because Boss said."

Everybody seemed to be there, fully dressed and tidied up. Was Gumi the only one who woke up at eight in the morning? She didn't have any songs to record anyway.

All eight Vocaloids walked into the elevator and Luka, who was nearest to the button panel, pressed the '1' button. The elevator slid down, Gumi still yawning and tugging on her pajama sleeves.

The elevator bell chimed and everybody came scrambling out to find another one of Mr. Crypton's bodyguards (or as Luka liked to call them, servants) by the door.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted, "Mr. Crypton has called you here to speak to you about an event we are having today." He looked at Gumi quite quizzically, seeing as she was the only one still in nightwear, "Today, all of you will be in a 'paintball war', or as Mr. Crypton calls it, the 'Hungry Games'."

Luka spoke up. "Don't you mean the Hunger Game—"

"All of you will be split into teams. If you are hit by a paintball, you are out, but if your teammate is not hit, they will stay in the game. The team that wins will gain unlimited free access to the dessert dispenser."

Everyone's pupils dilated.

The dessert dispenser was a snack dispenser in the kitchen containing delectable foods such as Swiss chocolate, éclairs, lovely cakes, exotic ice creams, and all of the desserts you could think of. However, the prices were higher than the moon, and only Mr. Crypton could afford to take a few éclairs from the machine. And even so, he was rarely able to do so. Free access to the dessert dispenser would mean tasting heaven whenever you wanted.

Gumi's back straightened a little.

"Can we pick our teams?" Rin asked, immediately grabbing her twin's forearm.

"No," the man replied sternly, Rin's arm falling limply to her side, "That would be unfair. Instead, you are going to pick names from this hat." He brought out a magician's hat from behind him and shook it, the hat still upside-down.

"Now, first come first serve, so Miss Sakine, you pick first."

Meiko strutted up to the hat, carefully picked out a piece of paper, and opened it.

"Rin," she said in surprise. Rin, quite disappointed that she wasn't with her brother, but still happy to be picked, trotted up to Meiko as the man took out Meiko's name from the hat.

"Mister Shion." Kaito confidently walked up to the man, behind whom Meiko was telling Rin her strategy, and dipped his hand in. He fished out his bit of paper and opened it up.

"Gakupo!" he said excitedly, then he and his best friend high-fived enthusiastically and hurried over to give each other their ideas.

"Miss Hatsune."

Miku quickly scurried over to the hat, licking her lips longingly. Two of her slender fingers picked out a small piece of paper. She opened it, looking at the remaining possible teammates.

"Len," she said, slightly disappointed. Len, the shy person he was, slowly walked up to Miku. Miku dragged him over by the lobby counter and asked him some questions, all of which he shook his head and shrugged to.

"That means that Miss Megurine and Miss Megupo will be together in the same team," he nodded, "And so now I shall give you your equipment."

He opened the duffel bag beside him to reveal several large, yellow paintball guns, several, different-colored masks and many bags of paint ammo. Rin squealed in delight. They were passed around, and Gumi, like the others, started to fill her paintball gun with the orange paint ammo she had received.

"Now everybody should receive their paintball guns, masks, and respective paintball colors and then start the games in different floors. Miss Sakine and Miss Kagamine, you will start your game on the fifth floor. Mister Shion and Mister Kamui, you will start your game on the fourth floor. Miss Hatsune and Mister Kagamine, you will start your game on the third floor. Miss Megurine and Miss Megupo, you will start your game on the second floor. Your teachers, Miss Kaai and Mister Hiyama will be hiding somewhere with only one bag of extra ammo. Mr. Crypton will signal all of you by the loud speakers on when you can start. Now please go to your respective floors."

Gumi ran for the elevator, but Luka grabbed her and pointed to the stairs. She, Luka, Miku and Len all used the stairs, Gumi and Luka stopping once they had reached the kitchen. They had a clear view of the dessert dispenser, and that fueled Gumi's passion.

"Now, before Mr. Crypton's bodyguard announces the start, I need to tell you something about the others. We've had our fair share of Capture the Flag games, and I've studied everyone enough to know what their strengths and weaknesses are," Luka said quickly. Gumi nodded.

"Meiko and Rin together are reckless killing machines. The problem is, they pay too much attention on eliminating everyone else instead of minding themselves and their defense. We should sneak up on them from behind. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Now Kaito and Gakupo are also reckless, but they complement each other's style. While Gakupo can fire rapidly but has bad aim, Kaito can hit you right in the kisser effortlessly but it can take a long time for him to do so. I suggest you shoot Kaito while he's aiming at someone else and hit Gakupo while you're under shelter. Also, they're easily distracted, so decoys would be great. Got that?"

"Mmhmmm."

"As for Miku and Len… Miku isn't really a fighter. But she's speedy and light, so if you're not quick enough she could shoot you in the back and you wouldn't even know until it hit you. Len's stealthy too. He's quiet, he's rational, and he's a great strategist. Len will probably go for the ammo first, so it's perfect to try and hit him in this time. Got that?"

"Yup."

"Now, as for our game plan, don't go to the rooftops or in rooms otherwise we might get cornered. Don't make alliances, _especially _with Miku, because she can be a sly fox when she wants to be. Our masks," she indicated the helmet-like items they had been given, "Are colored by what our Vocaloid colors are, so most likely people will know who you are, even if you try to camouflage. Try to lay low, since your color happens to be orange and mine happens to be pink. Try to get either Rin and Meiko or Kaito and Gakupo out. Save Miku and Len for last because they don't want to eliminate anyone soon."

Luka got her bright pink mask and lowered it over her face. "Ready?"

Gumi lowered her neon orange mask over her face. "Yeah."

"Start!" Mr. Crypton's voice echoed throughout the building, and Gumi and Luka nodded at each other.

"THERE!"

Luka swiveled around to find Rin, who was on Meiko's shoulders, holding two paintball guns. They had emerged from the stairs. By instinct, Gumi and Luka ducked, and Rin and Meiko continued to rampage on towards the elevator, Rin turning around to try and hit the two. Gumi rolled behind the counter. Paint hit the countertop, but Rin and Meiko were already inside the elevator. Gumi attempted to hit Meiko before the elevator door closed, but it missed and hit the back of the elevator instead.

"That was close…" Luka said, looking at the state of countertop.

"I could've got them," Gumi groaned, looking at how much ammo she still had, "Oh well. C'mon, Luka, let's move."

Luka and Gumi advanced up the stairs to the third floor. Miku and Len weren't in view. The corridor seemed to be empty. Several purple and blue paint stains had been smeared on the walls, as well as a few yellow and green ones. Gumi noticed some stray, green paint balls on the ground. Smirking, she picked them up and she and Luka loaded them into their guns. The doors were also smudged with paint. Miku's was the most messed up; she wasn't going to like that.

After thoroughly searching the floor for supplies, the two climbed upstairs towards the fourth floor. Some paint was sliding down the walls beside them, and there were more paint stains of yellow and red. They were going to run out of paint balls if they weren't careful, but that was no longer Gumi's problem.

"Let's go!" Luka said, pointing towards the elevator, but Gumi didn't want to go to the fifth floor. There was no point in going there, seeing as Meiko and Rin would probably aim at them as soon as the doors opened.

"Someone might jump out at us. I'm sure that the elevator's being used," Gumi said, "Just hide by the stairs and shoot them once they appear.

And so they did. Luka and Miku waited by the stairs for their victims. It seemed like a long wait. Gumi scanned the corridor with her eyes. There wasn't any ammo to take.

_Ting!_

Gumi and Luka readied their guns. Kaito and Gakupo emerged from the elevator, both back to back, Gakupo leading the way. Luka aimed to hit the blue one's chest.

"Ah!"

Kaito fell, the paint hitting his torso. Gakupo turned to the source of the shot. Luka and Gumi ran down the stairs, back to the third floor. Kaito was the first one to be eliminated, and he was probably one of those who wanted it the most.

Poor Kaito.

Gakupo helped his friend up, patted him on the back, and promised him victory. Kaito smiled at his friend and went back to lie on the ground, panting, as Gakupo took the elevator down.

"Kaito Shion, eighth in rank in the Hungry Games, has been eliminated!" Mr. Crypton's voice echoed from the speakers. How did he know? Of course, he had someone tell him from the surveillance room—

The surveillance room.

"Luka!" Gumi said in a whisper, "The surveillance room! We can see where everyone is!"

Luka's eyebrows rose.

"You're right. The surveillance room is on the first floor, so we'll have to go back there. The teachers might be there too. Hurry… we haven't seen Len and Miku yet…"

No one else seemed to be travelling by stairs. Though it was good for hiding and less obvious, it would poop them out and the stairs could be a dead end. But Gumi and Luka weren't tired out easily.

"Kaito's out?" Miku's voice echoed as Luka and Gumi neared the second floor. "That's one down! Let's try and get Luka and Gumi next, they're probably looking for the other ammo too!"

Luka had been right. Len, being the preserving boy he was, would go and get the extra ammo so that they could shoot anyone without worrying about running out.

"Okay, Miku. Just don't waste the ammo, okay?"

"I can't promise that, Len, but you know that this is a survival competition, we're going to have to shoot them to— GET THEM!"

Luka and Miku had been spotted trying to aim at their backs. Miku raised her gun and attempted a shot at Luka, and it missed her shoulder by inches. Gumi took her gun and aimed at Len, but he was too fast—he jumped onto the painted countertop and tried to shoot at Gumi, but Gumi and Luka had run down to the first floor.

Rin was already off Meiko's shoulders and the two were now raging all over the first floor. Luka and Gumi quickly avoided the paint that was being shot almost everywhere and dashed towards the surveillance room door. Meiko and Rin had spotted them and rushed towards them—

"No!"

Rin had been hit in the back by a green paint ball and Meiko was looking angrily for Miku. Len had just arrived to see the shot, and he was staring angrily at his teammate.

Luka yanked open the surveillance room door. They ignored the surprised and shocked noises from the man inside and, instead, looked to the screens.

"Gakupo's on the third floor, and everyone else is… right here…" Luka breathed. She turned around to find Kiyoteru and Yuki, who were grinning.

"Here," Yuki tossed the bag of ammo to Luka, "You've won it."

Miku, Len and Meiko barged in to the surveillance room, Miku staring greedily at the bag that she and her teammate had been in pursuit of. She tugged at it, her gun loosely at her side, and attempted to rip it from Luka's hands. Luka tried to keep hold of it as she raised her gun, but Miku had snatched the bag from her and was running away, Len following after her. Meiko chased after them, but Miku shot her in the forearm, and Meiko dropped her gun. Luka and Miku walked up to her and Rin and tried to help them up, but they refused and lay, defeated, on the lobby floor.

"Wow…" Gumi said breathlessly, "We weren't able to get the ammo… and Rin and Meiko were shot…"

"It's okay," Luka replied. "But Meiko's gun is gone. Miku probably took it for the ammo… I wonder why she didn't take Rin's…"

"Rin Kagamine and Meiko Sakine, seventh and sixth respectively in the Hungry Games, have been eliminated!"

Mr. Crypton's voice echoed throughout the building again. Luka and Miku sighed. That meant three were down, and five were still in the running. Gumi had every intention to forget their plan and shoot Miku, because she had stolen their ammo _and _Meiko's. However, she and Luka were running up the stairs to meet Gakupo in floor three.

"If we could just… eliminate him…" Luka panted.

They had finally reached the third floor. Luka ran straight to reach Gakupo, but she had tripped over something… a stair… and she had fallen onto the ground, head first.

"A-aah…" she breathed, Gumi running over to help her. She heard a click, and when she looked up, she and Luka were staring into the barrel of Gakupo's gun. Gumi shut her eyes tightly.

However, no impact came. Gakupo had lowered his gun.

"Gakupo, shoot them!" Kaito yelled, but Gakupo shook his head. Apparently, Kaito had followed him to the lower floor, but he was lying down, seeing as he couldn't help Gakupo beat them at all.

"No, Kaito. I am a gentleman. These ladies are both vulnerable, and shooting them now would be rude and cowardice." Gakupo held out a hand to Luka, but Luka didn't take it.

"I can st-stand up by myself," Luka insisted, but her head was throbbing too much. Gumi tried to pick her up too, but she refused, and she lay there a couple of minutes before Gakupo heaved her up.

"Hey—I can do it—"

Gakupo put her on her feet. Gumi thanked him, but Luka looked indignant. "I am not as weak as you think."

"I—I wasn't implying that you were weak, Luka," Gakupo explained, "B—but—"

"I'll spare you, but it's _not _because you helped me, it's because I don't want to shoot you while you're acting like a blithering idiot."

Luka marched up the stairs, and Gumi followed, shrugging sorrowfully at a disappointed Gakupo.

"The nerve of him…" Luka muttered. Gumi decided to just leave the matter alone.

"Shh!" Gumi said. She could hear the voices of Len and Miku.

"Len, I have _no _intention whatsoever of sharing this with you," the sound of Miku's shrill voice was clear.

"But we're… we're teammates! We _have _to share the ammo, it just wouldn't be fair…" Len insisted.

"Len, do you know how long I've spent without eating chocolate or any sort of dessert?"

"N-no…"

"Five entire years. Fat-free cakes are expensive nowadays, Len, and the cheap ones taste like garbage. I want, no, I _need _this more than you do, Len. I'm going to win this, and even if I do, you'll still be able to eat the desserts with me. We just need to make some small _changes_." A click resounded throughout the fourth floor.

"B-but—"

"That's what makes it fair."

There was a splat, and Len had been shot. Miku smirked and picked up his gun. She loaded ammo from Len's gun and the ammo from the surveillance room into her gun, blew a kiss towards Len, and pranced off into the elevator, giggling sinisterly.

"Len, are you okay?" Gumi asked, she and Luka running towards him. He had been hit in the chest, and from a close range, that was _bound _to hurt. He gave a weak nod. Luka patted him on the back, and Len's breathing returned to normal.

"Miku, her and her rotten tricks… don't worry, Len, we'll get her. She has no chance if you guys are in the same team," Gumi said.

"Don't worry, you guys," Len coughed, "She just wants the cakes. She'll be back to normal in no time."

"We know. But if she gets those cakes, she's going to be like that for a long time."

Luka and Gumi patted Len on the head and took the stairs in an attempt to meet Miku and end her 'reign of terror'. Gumi still had a decent amount of ammo left. She was just worried about the remaining contestants.

"Len Kagamine, fifth in the Hungry Games, has been eliminated!"

Four left.

Gumi and Luka tried to find Miku on the fourth and fifth floors, but she was nowhere to be found. They knew that she had gone up, so that meant—

"—Miku's on the roof!" Luka exclaimed. Gumi nodded, and the two raced up the stairs from the fifth floor. Miku was being risky, the roof wasn't that safe, but she obviously wanted those cakes a _lot_.

"_There _you are," she sneered, "The desserts will be mine!"

The dark sky and the sinister atmosphere combined with the light breeze made Gumi shiver.

The paint balls crossed in midair… Luka was shot in the torso first, and Miku was shot in the collar bone after. The two fell, and Gumi noticed a camera behind her.

"Luka, Miku… you okay?" Gumi asked.

"NO!" Miku started screaming and writhing, "YOU RUINED MY CHANCES OF GETTING THOSE CAKES! NOW I'LL NEVER, EVER, EVER EXPERIENCE THE TASTE OF CHOCOLATE AGAIN!"

Gumi slowly backed away, gave a silent salute to Luka (who gave a salute back), and ran downstairs.

"Luka Megurine and Miku Hatsune, fourth and third respectively in the Hungry Games, have been eliminated!"

There were only two left. It was the purple one and her. They would duel for the desserts, and only one team would get the honors. Only one.

Gumi reached the third floor and stopped to find Gakupo kneeling by Luka's door. He turned around to find Gumi. Gumi raised her gun in defense, but Gakupo did nothing.

"Shoot me," he said. Gumi lowered her gun.

"But… you're vulnerable… that's not gentleman—I mean, ladylike." Gumi replied.

"Shoot me," he repeated.

"Why?" Gumi asked, walking over to him.

"I want Luka to win," he said, "If anyone wins, it should be you guys."

"No, it should be you guys!" Gumi insisted, "You spared us! When Luka fell and I went to help her, you let us go and you helped her up! And we got Kaito…" Gumi's eyes were lowered to gaze at the ground.

"Shoot me," Gakupo insisted.

"We'll shoot each other." Gumi raised her gun again. "Then no one will win. Nothing will have happened. We'll all be the same. There won't be any jealousy or anything."

There was a silence.

"Very well." Gakupo raised his gun. "On the count of three.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Gumi's blouse was stained with purple, and Gakupo's shirt was splattered with the paint from her gun. The two shook hands.

"Kamui Gakupo and Gumi Megupo, both second in the Hungry Games, have been eliminated…" Mr. Crypton grumbled, "I thought you both wanted the desserts."

And so the games were done.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku: *sigh* … Goodbye, fat-free cakes! ;A;<strong>

**Len: That's what you get for being a traitor. :P**

**Miku: D: After all I did for you?**

**Len: What did you do, exactly?**

**Inksewn: Hem, hem. :|**

**Len: … sorry.**

**Inksewn: Okay, guys, I'm sorry for the huge delay on the chapter, but I was distracted with Pottermore. [I'm RiverNettle19047, add me up!] Plus, I have a new tumblr blog… ask-kamuigakupo… and things got really… distracting. Does the length of this chapter make up for it? I hope so. Anyways, reviews are love, so review so I don't feel forever alone. :P**


	10. Family

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Yay! :D I've hit the 50<strong>**th**** review mark! *epic dance time* Okay, so I figured I owed you guys, so everybody who reviewed Chapter Nine, and isn't anonymous, got a story review from me! :D I know I told someone *coughcoughSNOWDROPcough* that this was going to be something else (not spoiling!) but I still need to work out the bugs before I start writing that. :| Okay, so review replying time!**

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH: Oh, stop it you! *is flattered* Thanks for the wonderful review! Wonderful reviews make me smile. oUo Oh, and good luck on your fanfiction! I'll be sure to review every chapter! EVERY CHAPTER. :D_

_Katty Taco Kisses: Ooh, you've added Taco to your name! :D TACOS. Okay, moving on… thanks! And yes, Gumi and Gakupo's friendship is one of my favorite friendships in the whole world! But I don't ship 'em. XD_

_The Dark Puppet Mistress: Cool penname. :D And yes, Gumi is fighting in a paint ball war with pajamas on, how weird is that? XD And yeah, no fat-free cakes for Mik-ster. :L_

**Miku: D: And don't call me Mik-ster! D:**

_RPR: Really? :O I remembered an episode from Community and then I was thinking of having the Vocaloids do it… It was very funny. XD_

_vocaotaku: Well, not necessarily hungriness, but SPOILERS someone dies eating, so yeah. XDDDD_

_poweredtoenail: Yeah. Dessert dispenser! :D And I mess with Miku a lot because her reactions are funny._

_TheSilverWisp: Rin! Your roudroura? (Roadroller)_

_Marshmallow Ninja: [on Chapters Seven, Eight and Nine] Thanks for your reviews, Mallow! I hope you enjoyed reading! Oh, and it was a lot like THG except no one wins and Gakupo and Gumi aren't lovers. :P_

**Rin: Len, have you seen my roadroller?**

**Miku: Hey!**

**Rin: :) That's what you get for messing with Lenny…**

**Miku: AH AH AH INKY HELP ME!**

**Inksewn: Sorry, Miku. I'll try not to screw with your mind anymore. :| Disclaimer!**

**Luka: Vocaloid's owned by Crypton and Yamaha. Inksewn is just a lonely, boring fanfictioner—**

**Inksewn: THAT'S ENOUGH DISCLAIMING! On another note, the writing contest is being postponed to a later date! 8D**

* * *

><p>"So, what're we going to do today?"<p>

This became Gumi's 'catchphrase'. Every day she asked this, knowing that someone would have something planned. A trip to the mall, a visit to the zoo, a karaoke party; everything was set and ready when it came to the Vocaloids.

However, Gumi nearly spit out her cereal when Meiko spoke.

"I dunno," she said, chewing on her sausages.

"Wha—what do you mean, you don't know?" Gumi asked suspiciously. "Let me guess, it's a surprise party? Or are we going on a spontaneous—"

"Gumi, we're not doing anything," Len said, digging into his omelet, "We've all been tired…"

"Hey, wait—" Gumi said, "What about the pool? We haven't been to the pool befo—"

"No! No swimming!" Miku insisted angrily, "I will never go swimming again!"

Rin chuckled. She had appeared to be over the sorrowful incident and was now considering it as a joke.

"Well, what about the park? We've never been there before, guys!"

"I'm really sorry, Gumi, but we don't feel like going anywhere today," Kaito said, swallowing another spoonful of delicious ice cream. He patted her on the back as she stared at all of them in bewilderment.

"But—you always—fun—events—" she stammered. Luka merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but we're not doing anything today," Luka stated, "But we're not stopping you from going anywhere, we have absolutely nothing planned."

"Oh… okay," Gumi sighed in disappointment. Well, she could always go to the park by herself. It could still be fun even without the others. Besides, she could still go on the swing, go down the slide, try the monkey bars…

Gumi was such a child. She could be as hyper and childlike as Rin if she wanted to.

Gumi finished her breakfast and made her way towards the elevator. "Bye, guys."

"Buh-bye," Miku said effortlessly.

"Enjoy!" Rin said cheerily.

"Don't hurt yourself," Meiko warned. Kaito gave her a smirk, to which Meiko smacked his head.

Gumi nodded and walked into the elevator, waving goodbye to the table of Vocaloids.

This was all quite unusual for Gumi. She and her family had always gone to new places, and they never ran out of them, and the Vocaloids had a similar habit. It was only January twenty-seventh, but they had had different things to do every single day. A visit from good 'friends', a trip to the beach, and ultimate paintball war…

Yep, they had been able to do at least one thing thrilling once a day. But today, Gumi was just going to have to go alone. She'd done that when her parents were busy, or when they had to do overtime at work.

Gumi exited the elevator and then opened the orange door to her room with her key. Same old mess. She approached her closet, yanked open the door and picked out an orange jacket, a white t-shirt and some old, blue jeans. She was still going to wear her usual orange converse, as it matched the sunny day she was about to enjoy.

Well, she didn't know whether it was going to be so 'sunny' yet.

Gumi reentered the elevator and pressed the button labeled '1'. Usually she'd strike up a conversation with someone who'd enter the elevator with her, but this time she was alone.

She strolled over to the entrance, her sneakers making light sounds against the newly-waxed floor. Squeaky sounds that echoed over the silence in the room. Gumi gripped the door handle, looked back to see if anyone else was following her, and then entered the outside world in disappointment.

The park. Kaito had told her that it was a few blocks away. All you had to do was go straight and then take a left turn by the McDonalds on the corner. Gumi repeated these instructions in her head as she walked casually down the street. _Go straight and take a left at McDonalds. Go straight and take a left at McDonalds. _

McDonalds. The big, yellow 'M' caught Gumi's eye and she took a sharp turn. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the street for a park.

Gumi stopped at a rusty, black gate with the metal-made words 'Ebony Park' on it. Gumi knew that this was the place and opened the door, releasing a loud screech into the atmosphere. She winced.

The playground looked like it hadn't been used for years. The bright colors that had been painted on the frames had faded to a chapped black. The chains holding up the tire swing seemed weak and about to break. The slide had ants crawling all over it.

This playground had been overworked and was now sitting in retire. However, Gumi was determined to seize the day.

Gumi charged for the monkey bars. They were short; or, to be more accurate, she was too tall. She was slightly taller than the monkey bars, her green hair poking over the top of it. Struggling to bend back, she slowly slid under the monkey bars and grabbed one of the handles with both hands, bending her knees so that her toes barely touched the ground.

"Yes," she whispered under her breath.

Slowly swinging from bar to bar, Gumi had a hard time not touching the ground. Gumi's exhausted and calloused hands nearly let go of the last handle as she reached the end. The trouble was, her feet were lower than the platform and she couldn't bend them anymore. Gumi sighed and let go of the handle, annoyed in a disappointed manner.

Roundabout. Next best thing.

Gumi ran for the roundabout and grabbed the side from the outside. She ran and ran, summoning all of her strength to start turning the roundabout. This thing was really rusty and hadn't been played with in years. Eventually, she was able to get it into a slow yet consistent spin, but this didn't satisfy Gumi at all. The greenette gritted her teeth and leaned forwards, her arms rigid and straight as she continued to push the roundabout at a quick speed. The roundabout was now turning in a blurry manner and Gumi grinned. Now all she needed to do was jump on.

With her emerald eyes following the entrance to the roundabout in utter concentration, Gumi kept a timer in her head, counting down from five.

_Five, four three, two… one!_

Gumi pounced at the multicolored roundabout, hitting her head with a soft thump on the roundabout floor. She stood up, tired and her heading throbbing slightly, and sat down, closing her eyes as the pain seared throughout her head. _Stupid, stupid Gumi!_ she told herself, _See, this is why you need other people to accompany you at the park, you don't have to jump on when the roundabout gets to its peak._

She sighed and stopped the roundabout, sitting down on the open space at its entrance. One last thing left to do, since the slide was hosting an ant colony.

Gumi sat down on the tire swing, not putting all of her weight onto it, and tugged the chain. It didn't budge. Even if the swing looked weak, it was still strong enough to hold Gumi's weight, especially strong for someone who was eight years too old for the park anyway.

Gumi put her full weight onto the swing and sighed in relief when the tire held her weight silently. She pushed the swing back by kicking her feet at the ground and pushing the swing up, and then she let go.

"Whee!" she said in an attempt to make her feel like she was enjoying herself, "See, Gumi, you can enjoy yourself just fine!" Her excited face turned into a determined one. She swung higher and higher, her green locks swaying in the breeze, brushing them away from her rosy face.

Suddenly, with a faint '_twang!_', the tire fell to the ground and Gumi was thrown into the air.

She landed on her hands. They skidded against the concrete, leaving scratch marks onto her palms. She brought them up to her face and stared at them, wide-eyed. Droplets of red glistened and grew on them.

And the memories flooded into her mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah!" a six-year-old Gumi fell onto the ground as the swing continued to hit her. Her hands were bleeding, and Gumi's eyes started to well up with tears. She had been innocently enjoying herself in the playground nearby her house. Her mother and father were smiling and talking on a bench nearby when they suddenly noticed her sniffs and ran up to her.<em>

"_Gumi, what's wrong?" Her father lifted up her hands from her knees and then gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_It's okay, Gumi," her mother said comfortingly, kissing Gumi's wounds and giving her a big hug._

_Gumi looked up and stopped sniffing, the tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_The pain will go away soon." Her father's and mother's soothing voices calmed Gumi down, and soon her face was tear-free. She gave them a hug and bore the widest of grins._

"_Don't worry, we'll always be there for you," they said, and Gumi felt reassured, clutching them in a warm embrace._

* * *

><p>Gumi sat in her room silently. This was the first time she had ever felt this homesick since she had stayed at Vocaloid. As the credits faded in on '101 Dalmatians', Gumi sighed and covered her head with her pillow.<p>

She felt something churn in her stomach as she tried to fall asleep. She didn't feel right. Maybe if she fell asleep she'd forget about everything.

Before Gumi had resided into her room, she had gone to the clinic in the lobby and gotten her wounds disinfected. She had several plasters on her palms, which was a peculiar and uncomfortable sensation. She hadn't spoken to the Vocaloids since she had come back because she needed some alone time.

But suddenly, they all barged in, Rin frolicking in first.

"Oh, hi there," Rin said in a casual yet perky tone as she sat on the bed. Gumi dug her forehead deeper into her mattress.

"Listen, Gumi," Meiko said, "We're really sorry we didn't go with you to the park."

Gumi slowly uncovered her head from the pillow and looked up.

"We didn't know it was that much to you," Len said, looking down at the floor, "We should've considered your feelings more and been more tactful."

"Yeah," Kaito said, and Rin and Gakupo nodded in agreement. Miku gave Gumi a great big hug, and Luka shook her hand and muttered her apologies.

"Thanks, guys," Gumi said, smiling, "But it wasn't that much. I should lower my expectations and give you guys a breathing period."

And so they all hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: The end!<strong>

**Miku: It can't be the end! It's only chapter ten, we have 89 more chapters to finish!**

**Rin: Oh. **

**Miku: ...**

**Rin: ...**

**Miku: ...**

**Rin: YAY!**

**Inksewn: Thanks for the reviews again, guys. It's April 28****th**** here, my birthday. Had to rush it a little so I could update for you guys.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Inky.**


	11. Magnet Pressure

**Chapter Eleven**

**Inksewn: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and birthday greetings! :) I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Kaito: I needed a better role. :U I only had, like, two lines!**

**Luka: You wouldn't be able to say any more lines without them being a complete failure.**

**Inksewn: *facepalm* Okay, today I've decided to do something different. Each reviewer gets a VOCALOID reply instead of one from me! :3 **

**Miku: Of course, it's much more interesting!**

**Inksewn: -.- This is also going to be for the next chapter (only!) so be sure to ask some questions if you have any!**

_Otaku4life – Miku: She is quite good, but I'm sure it would be better if _I _was the main character! Everybody would love me and then they'd help me with all my problems—  
>Inksewn: Miku? That's called a Mary-Sue.<em>

_RPR – Rin: Actually, I was thinking about that.  
>Len: Oh no! Keep your pranking away from me!<br>Rin: *evil eye glint*  
>Gumi: … Should I be concerned…?<em>

_Orange Chupa – Gumi: D'awww, thanks!  
>Kaito: Wow, you actually read the fanfiction for two hours! I can't even read for five minutes!<br>Luka: Hence 'failure'._

_Katty Taco Kisses – Luka: *searching dictionary* Super-ultra-mega-awesome…  
>Gakupo: Chill, Luka. Try making some words up.<br>Luka: NO! *grammar Hitler face*  
>Gakupo: *sigh* Inksewn says thanks for the congratulations and stuff.<em>

_Marshmallow Ninja – Meiko: … Who's Noah?  
>Inksewn: YOU KNOW TOO MUCH! *tries to fix the fourth wall*<em>

_poweredtoenail – Miku: D'aww, little Gum-Gum got hurt on the swing, does your boo-boo still hurt? 3:  
>Gumi: Knock it off!<br>Inksewn: Cool. *ignoring Miku and Gumi*_

_LeebiLong – Rin: Welcome to our humble fanfiction.  
>Len: It's not exactly 'ours'…<br>Rin: Shush! We have a guest!_

_Cake Goes Rawr – Rin: Can I have the cookie? 3:  
>Miku: Swimming is evil.<br>Meiko: …_

_TheSilverWisp – Meiko: Miku was acting since she was a baby.  
>Miku: No joke. I acted hungry so that my parents would give me more candy.<br>Meiko: … I was joking.  
>Miku: Really?<em>

**Inksewn: Well, today's chapter is about Magnet. I suggest you listen to the songs first. ^^; Kaito x Gakupo, Luka x Miku and Len x Rin… There will be some… well, subtle bashing (?) of GakuKai and MiLu. ****Don't read if you support these pairings and might find this offensive on your part.**** Thanks! Also, please take note that I am not against homosexual people (all people deserve to be treated equally!) and I do not mean to offend anyone with this.**

_Seme _– dominant

_Uke – _submissive

**Luka: Disclaimer. Vocaloid is owned by Crypton and Yamaha. Also Internet Co. Ltd. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>"It's February!" Rin squealed, prancing around, "Pinch, punch; first day of the month!" She gave Miku a pinch on the leg (to which she yelped), a soft punch on the shoulder (to which she grimaced) and a great big hug. "Month of love! It's almost Valentine's Day!"<p>

She grinned at all of the Vocaloids. Len gave her a thumbs up and an apologetic smile to the others. Gumi gave her a smile. However, the other Vocaloids groaned.

"What's so wrong about Valentine's Day?" Gumi asked. They were all relaxing in the lobby lounge, which consisted of a few sleek, black couches and a large, round glass table. It was very modern and professional, much like the lobby itself. Gumi took another sip of iced tea from her glass.

"Well, err…" Gakupo paused, looking down at his shoes.

"All of our Valentine's Days have been crappy," Luka replied casually, "Well, except for Rin and Len, but that's because they're too young to understand—"

"Hey!" Len answered indignantly, but Luka ignored him.

"What happened?" Gumi asked in curiosity.

"Before I came to Vocaloid, I accidentally sent two valentines texts to two girls, and they wouldn't believe me when I told them that it was an accident, so I was never asked to Valentine's again," Kaito said, putting another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Before _I_ came to Vocaloid, most of the people at my high school thought I was a flat-chested girl," said Gakupo, leaning back into his chair and sighing.

"People thought I was a nerd at my high school," Luka said bitterly, "because I read books. Most people were, and are, shallow idiots. And anybody who _did _ask me just wanted me to do their homework."

"Oh," Gumi replied, her enthusiasm going limp, "That's okay, guys."

"Guys, Boss has a new script for us!" Meiko came rushing in to the lounge with several stapled bits of paper clutched in her hands, "Same Valentines songs. You know our fans."

"As long as I don't have to be in another dress—" Len said as he received his script from Meiko; his eyes widened. "Nevermind. I want the dress."

"What's so bad that you want a dress, Len—" Meiko thrust Kaito's script in front of his eyes. He stood up. "WHAT?" He and Gakupo exchanged horrified looks. "They can't do this to me! I-I'm a… homophobe!"

"No wonder you won't read the yuri manga Akaito sends you," Gakupo laughed. Kaito glared at him.

"This is unacceptable!" Miku cried, thrashing around in her seat, "People actually pair me with… Luka? Her? That's just stupid!"

"Let me see that," Gumi said, seeing as she hadn't been passed a script. Miku tossed the paper towards her, acting as though she was fainting as she laid down, her head cushioned on Kaito's lap. Gumi read the heading quickly.

_Magnet – Luka x Miku, Kaito x Gakupo, Len x Rin_

She didn't go on.

"Why aren't _you _going to sing this?" Miku asked Gumi and Meiko bitterly, sitting up as Kaito sighed in relief.

"Boss said that Gumi can't sing it because the debut is still sinking in, and he said that he's planning a new song for me concerning Mothy-P," Meiko replied casually, "So it's just you guys."

"Dammit!" Miku yelled, pounding the table. Luka was frozen in shock.

"Well, I'm sure if we were in a relationship—not that we are," he said hastily as Kaito raised a brow, "I would be the seme. I'm much taller."

"What? I would be seme, I'm older than you, and older beats taller!" Kaito cried indignantly.

"I have a six pack!" Gakupo lifted up his shirt and traced his abdomen.

"Well, I have—" Kaito patted his stomach, "Nevermind."

"Guys, there are much more important things than who is se—se—whatever!" Miku wailed, "I don't want people pairing me up with… _her!_"

Luka coughed.

"C'mon guys, it isn't _so _bad," Len reasoned. They all glared at him.

"_You _have a heterosexual song," said Luka.

"But it's with my sister! At least you guys don't have to kiss your siblings!" Rin nodded weakly at Len's statement.

Kaito laughed, "Yeah, imagine Luka and Luki—"

"Shut up!" Luka yelled, throwing a wadded up table mat at him.

"Guys, can we stop fighting?" Meiko sighed as Kaito retaliated by throwing some spoons, "It's just a song. You guys aren't this upset when it comes to romance songs." She picked up a stray bit of cutlery and tossed it onto the table.

"But, like I said, I'm a _homophobe!_" Kaito yelled, loosening his scarf. His blue hair was glistening with sweat.

"And I don't like being mistaken for a lesbian!" Miku pouted, her hands on her hips. Meiko sighed.

"But you guys _have _to do this properly!" Meiko insisted. Gakupo raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Mr. Crypton knew you guys would blow it off, so he's brought Kiyoteru and Yuki in to grade you."

* * *

><p>"No, Kiyoteru-sensei, you can't let them do this to me," Miku said, biting her lip slightly as she fixed her miniskirt. She looked into his brown eyes, "Please?"<p>

"Miss Hatsune, I do not respond to flirting," Kiyoteru replied wearily, "I believe that it is a form lower than bribery. Besides, we already agreed to do this for Mr. Crypton, he's raising our pay for the extra work."

Yuki nodded sternly, "Yes, Miku. You agreed to this anyway, you've signed a contract."

"The contract mentioned nothing about homosexual relationship songs!" Miku insisted.

"But you agreed to be able to do anything in general," Yuki said.

"But—but—ARGH! The next time… I swear, I'm going to hire a lawyer…" Miku stormed off, muttering things under her breath. Meiko and Gumi watched her exit the floor, going up in the elevator, and they then went to approach the two teachers themselves.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, Yuki-sensei, you asked us to come to your office?" Gumi asked as Yuki had almost finished packing up.

"Ah, yes," Kiyoteru answered, adjusting his rectangular glasses, "As you know, Yuki and I aren't very specialized in… the arts." He fidgeted uncomfortably, but Yuki whispered something into his ear. Gumi caught the words 'Daddy' and 'hurry'.

"So we would like you to help us judge the acting and singing of your friends who are participating in the Magnet project."

"What?" Meiko and Gumi exclaimed. They glanced at each other, and then at Kiyoteru and Yuki.

"Well… that's okay…" Meiko mumbled.

"We'll do it!" Gumi yelped. Everyone's mouths were agape, including Gumi's.

"Er… thank you, girls," Kiyoteru nodded, "The shooting starts at two this afternoon; don't be late." And so the two left, leaving Meiko and Gumi wide eyed and shocked.

"We can't grade them… if we grade truthfully, they might _kill _us, and if we _don't _grade truthfully, Kiyoteru-sensei and Yuki-sensei might get suspicious!" Meiko whispered. Gumi nodded.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't worry. It's not until two… we'll figure something out. Library?"

"Library."

* * *

><p>"We're going to be wearing great big bugs on our ears?" asked Kaito as he looked distastefully at the fake, purple butterfly wings attached to a set of headphones.<p>

"I like them," Rin said cheerily, putting the yellow butterfly headphones on her head and running around. All of them, excluding Len, stared at her bitterly, and Rin took off the headset.

"And this," Miku commented on the flowy, turquoise dress she had been assigned to wear, "does _not _go with my shoes. The shoes should be open-toed, or the dress should be less… thin."

"I don't like this at all," Luka said as she came out of the dressing room wearing a very short dress. The skirt ended in the middle of her upper thighs. "Stop staring, Gakupo."

"S-sorry," he said, "Well, I have to wear lip gloss. Lip gloss! Have you ever heard of a samurai wearing lip gloss?"

"You wore lip gloss in Madness of Duke Venomania," Len pointed out, carefully adjusting his set of butterfly headphones as he gazed at the mirror.

"Well, I had a _harem _in that song, that made up for all the ridiculous make-up I had to wear," Gakupo reasoned, resentfully putting his sheathed sword onto the chair beside him. He sighed, letting a brush go through his ponytailed hair and gazing at Luka, who was putting on her own make-up in the mirror next to Len's.

"Guys, just chill," Len said, putting the finishing touches to his blond hair, "It's only one song."

"But it's… wait, let me see the script." Kaito caught Gakupo's script and read through it. "Uh huh… uh huh… a kiss. We're screwed." Kaito's face was drained of all color as Len patted him on the back.

"I can always imagine you as a girl, right? I mean, it's pretty eas—"

"Shut it."

"Calling Miss Hatsune and Miss Megurine!" A red-haired lady with a headset on opened the door and beckoned the two girls. Miku tensed up and Luka seemed to sway on the spot. Rin gave both of them a good push, causing Miku to grab Luka's arm and break into a run.

"Let's get this over with." The door shut, and Gakupo began pacing around the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, very well girls, I am glad you've taken this quite calmly," said Mr. Crypton said, sitting at what looked like a Judges' table next to Kiyoteru, Yuki… Meiko and Gumi? Luka blinked twice and Gumi gave her a nervous smile.<p>

"Sure. Calmly," Miku said stiffly as her hands balled into fists. Luka nudged her.

"Well, let's get this started… You've memorized your lyrics, correct?"

"Yes," Luka replied. She could hear Miku mumble, "Easiest bit," under her breath. Luka gave her a quicker and sharper nudge than before.

"Okay then… let's get started." Mr. Crypton whipped out two expensive looking parker pens and handed them to Kiyoteru and Yuki. Miku gave Yuki a death glare (to which she glared back) and Luka shivered constantly in her spot. She didn't like her dress one bit. The two stood together and held each other's hands at chest height.

"Music please!" Mr. Crypton waved a hand towards the band, who started playing the intro. The cameraman started recording as soon as they played. Kiyoteru and Yuki readied their pens. Gumi clung to her chair. Miku sung first.

"_Kahosoi hi ga__kokoro no haji ni tomoru_

_itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou_

_watashi no chou__fukisoku ni tobi mawari_

_anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa…"_

Meiko sighed in relief, as did Gumi. At least Miku could do it correctly… so far. She didn't know what would come up. They continued singing, making a good harmony. Luka and Miku did not make a couple. Definitely not. However, their voices created an amazing harmony. The song neared the end, and Mr. Crypton held up a large card. Meiko leaned over and whispered into Gumi's ear.

"It says 'slow kiss'."

Gumi bit her lip and looked away.

Luka and Miku neared each other, Luka looking as if she was about to cry. Miku's eyes were filled with indignity. Their lips were getting nearer and nearer—

"No, I can't do this!" Miku screeched, jumping away from Luka. The band's music faltered. Mr. Crypton stood up.

"Miku, wai—"

"You can't do this to me! I'M A STAR! I CAN'T BE TREATED THIS WAY!" She stormed out, making hissing noises and muttering. She threw her butterfly headphones onto the ground and blew a raspberry at the camera. The door was slammed shut and Luka stood there, looking as if she was about to faint. Kiyoteru scratched his head.

"Okay then…" he scribbled something onto his notebook, as did Yuki. Meiko and Gumi exchanged scared looks.

"Err… Miku's acting was very good," Meiko pointed out, talking in a loud voice so that the two teachers could hear her.

"Yeah… and Luka's singing was remarkable!" Gumi said, playing along with the brunette. Kiyoteru and Yuki looked at each other, and then they seemed to be drawing something onto their notebooks. One, two… three stars.

Close enough.

"Caitlyn, can you please call Mister Shion and Mister Kamui? Thank you." The redhead trotted off into the dressing room. A couple of minutes later, Gakupo was following a screaming and thrashing Kaito out of the door as Caitlyn pulled him on set. Meiko gulped.

"Relax, Mister Shion," Mr. Crypton said rather impatiently, "It'll be over in no time if you co-operate."

"No way! I—I—" Kaito struggled against Caitlyn, who gave him an annoyed glare.

The same music came up, and Kaito and Gakupo got into their position. Kaito seemed to be drained of all color. He looked as if he was about to faint.

Gakupo was about to open his mouth when Kaito collapsed to the ground. Meiko ran up to him and helped him up, along with Gakupo. Kaito seemed to be absolutely tired.

"What's wrong with him…?" Mr. Crypton asked.

"I'm a homophobe!" Kaito groaned. Meiko was trying hard to keep him on his feet.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Mr. Crypton said, "That's okay with me."

Kaito was suddenly able to stand up. His eyes turned stony and he faced Mr. Crypton with a cold look on his face. He marched towards him and put two hands on the table.

"That's okay?"

"Yeah."

"GAH!" Kaito ran out of the room. Gakupo gave Mr. Crypton an apologetic smile and followed him out. Meiko ran after the two of them. Gumi caught a glance of Kiyoteru's notebook; one star.

"Kaito and Gakupo did a very good job considering Kaito's a homophobe!" Gumi said to Mr. Crypton. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He did a great job compared to… er… er… another Japanese male singer who sang a song like this!" Gumi stammered, trying to make something up.

"Is that so? Well, I'd better—"

"No! It's not!" Gumi cried out, surprising Yuki on the far end of the table, "Kiyoteru-sensei and Yuki-sensei, _please _don't give my friends bad grades! I'm sorry for trying to make them look like stars, but I don't want them to—"

"Calm down, Gumi," Kiyoteru cut across her, "It's okay. Besides," he sighed, and then his voice shrunk into a mere whisper, "We're not grading them anyway."

"What?" Gumi shouted, intriguing Mr. Crypton, who was by the water dispenser.

"Shh!" Yuki said, putting a finger to her lips, "We aren't. Mr. Crypton just told us to act like it to pressure your friends. He said he'd give us a pay raise. We're sorry for troubling you, Gumi."

"Don't be sorry," Gumi mumbled. Mr. Crypton then returned to the table and said, "Caitlyn, please tell Mister and Miss Kagamine that they will not be recording. We will just take a snapshot from the videos of the others and ask them to just sing instead."

"Will do, sir—"

"Is it our turn to record?"

Len and Rin burst onto the set, staring at Mr. Crypton. He raised a brow.

"Actually, my dears, your recording is cancelled," he replied, "You may go."

"No!" Rin squealed, "We want to record! It—It would be a terrible waste of money, daddy!" Mr. Crypton blinked at the last word.

"Oh… very well. Just tell me if you can't handle it, okay? You don't know much about love anyway—"

"Yes, we do," said Len firmly, "And we _can _handle it."

The two got into position and the music played. Gumi was looking at the two carefully. None of them seemed afraid like the others. Was it because their song was easier, or was it because they wanted to prove everybody wrong? Either way, Gumi was confused about their sudden determination.

The words came out their mouths crystal clear. They had a harmony better than Luka and Miku's, and what seemed like a bond that flew out to all of them. Beside her, Mr. Crypton seemed shocked. He lifted up the card slowly; the same one he had lifted to Luka and Miku.

However, none of them flinched. They slowly closed in to each other, looking into each other's eyes—

And they kissed.

Gumi couldn't believe it herself. She could've sworn that she heard Yuki mumbling, "_10 stars, yes, 10 stars over 5, I'm adding this to the grade no matter what Boss says…" _and seen Kiyoteru adjusting his glasses several times. They pulled apart, both steamy eyed, and the music stopped.

"Well done, my dear children!" Mr. Crypton cheered, giving them both a big hug, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not bad at all," Rin replied, and gave her brother a fist bump.

* * *

><p><strong>Gakupo: … I still think I would be seme.<strong>

**Kaito: Have you ever heard of a seme that **_**looks like a girl**_**?**

**Gakupo: This is samurai hair you are insulting!**

**Inksewn: … Guys… your conversation is really awkward.**

**Kaito: …**

**Gakupo: …**

**Inksewn: So, again, sorry for the late update. I was seriously busy—**

**Kaito: Yeah, I remember; "I need to find more pictures of Bolin!"**

**Gakupo: Who is this 'Bolin'? I thought you only fangirled for me!**

**Inksewn: Man, Gakupo, where have you been?**

**REMEMBER TO ASK THE VOCALOIDS YOUR QUESTIONS IN A REVIEW!**


	12. Miss Not So Spendthrift

**Chapter Twelve**

**Inksewn: As I have done before, I would like to thank all of you for reading this fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy doing so! Thanks, you guys, I wouldn't be this high on top without you. Now, onto the questions!**

**Miku: Hmm? Oh, it's about time. -.-**

_RPR – "Would the twins give up their favorite food for the other Vocaloid?"  
>Len: Well, it depen-<br>Rin: No! Definitely not! My orange stuff is mine! Stay away!_

_Katty Taco Kisses – "Anyways, Luka why are you such a grammar freak? :P I have super-ultra-mega-awesome in my dictionary. Wanna see? Here, keep it! I have LOADS! XD *Hands Katty's dictionary*"  
>Luka: But this dictionary is not state certified! ASDFGHJKL MONSTER RAGING RAGING RAGING<br>Meiko: … Luka. Calm down. It's just a dictionary.  
>Luka: NO IT IS NOT JUST A DICTIONARY IT'S THE HUMAN LANGUAGE ARRRGGGG ASDFGHJKL<em>

_Katty Taco Kisses – "Rin and Gumi, why you so AWESOME? :O"  
>Gumi: Well, *blushes*<br>Rin: Being awesome takes a lot of work!  
>Gumi: You have to have a great attitude<br>Rin: Share the spotlight  
>Gumi: Be optimistic<br>Rin: Eat lots of candy!  
>Gumi: ._. I don't eat a lot of candy.<br>Rin: Which is why I'm the awesomest Vocaloid around! 8D_

_Katty Taco Kisses – "Kaito… homophobes are wrongs. :| Why are you one anyways?"  
>Kaito: Hey, I don't <em>hate _homosexuals… it's just that when I was young, there was this pedophile on the loose, and I guess that's why I have my phobia now… I'll grow out of it, I guess._

_Katty Taco Kisses – "Miku, how does it feel being the star? Is it fun? Awesome? Annoying? I NEED TA KNOW D:"  
>Miku: Oh, it's so much hard work being the star. You have to look good and be a great role model-<br>Luka: Remind me why you think you're a star?_

_Katty Taco Kisses – "Meiko and Gakupo...um hi? :)"  
>Meiko: Erm, I don't think that counts as a question…<br>Gakupo: Shh! Let the lady talk! owo Hello, ladies._

_LeebiLong – "What was the backstory that made you a samurai?"  
>Gakupo: Oh, I am super glad you asked that. There is a long, perilous tale about a young man trying to find his way—<br>Kaito: His dad told me the entire story.  
>Gakupo: NO<em>

_Kaito: You see—  
>Gakupo: KAITO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND<br>Kaito: When he was—  
>Gakupo: DON'T BE SUCH A BAKA<br>Kaito: … I'll tell you later!  
>Gakupo: You have officially ruined my life.<em>

_TheSilverWisp – "Gakupo, I think you'd be the seme. XDD Kaito, you're older than Gakupo? Shockers."  
>Gakupo: See, this lady agrees!<br>Kaito: And yeah I'm older than him. I'm obviously much more mature, so _I _should be seme!_

_TheSilverWisp – "Rin, how come you and Len were determined to do Magnet anyways? I seriously wasn't expecting it."  
>Rin: *blushes* Well, you see…<br>Len: We wanted to prove ourselves as Vocaloid superiors! 8D  
>Rin: Yeeeaahhh. Let's go with that.<em>

_TheSilverWisp – "Luka, you're awesomne. XD"  
>Luka: What is awesomne? You spelled awesome wrong!<br>Gumi: Shoot. SHE'S ABOUT TO RAGE!_

_Marshmallow Ninja – "Miku, why do you act like you're the star?"  
>Miku: It's because I <em>am _the star! I find this highly offensive! I am the star of this whole company!  
>Rin: For now… *evil eye glint*<br>Len: Er… Rin…?  
>Rin: Nothing, nii-chan.<em>

_quillie – "Gumi, what does it feel like to be around them? I mean, they all have different personalities."  
>Gumi: Well… it's quite interesting. You're really right about different personalities. I mean, Rin's optimistic, Len's sensible, Meiko's endearing, Luka's pretty smart, Gakupo's creative, Kaito's funny…<br>Meiko: I think you mean 'stupid'.  
>Kaito: Hey! Enough with the name calling!<em>

_quillie – "Rin, you're always energetic and cheerful. What's the secret? Do Kiyoteru-sensei and Yuki-sensei never give you any stressful homework?"  
>Rin: Thanks! :D My secret is… er… well, I don't think I have a secret. It's just me, I guess. And Yuki-sensei's homework can be a little tense sometimes, but it's okay. I know nothing about Kiyoteru-sensei.<br>Kaito: Oh, his homework is a NIGHTMARE.  
>Kiyoteru: Kaito? What's that about my homework?<br>Kaito: … It's wonderful, sir.  
>Kiyoteru: That's what I thought you said.<em>

_poweredtoenail – "Miku, stop being mean."  
>Miku: I am appalled! Not only is this not a question, but I am very certain that I am not mean! Right, my friends?<br>Meiko: … Er…  
>Luka: Miku, listen to the kind reviewer. She's talking sense here.<br>Miku: No! Well, I never! If anyone's mean, it's you, Luka!  
>Luka: Oh, really?<br>Miku: Yeah really!  
>Luka: Do you want to say that to my fist?<br>Meiko: … Next question, please?_

_poweredtoenail – "Gumi... keep being Gumi."  
>Gumi: … How am I supposed to do that? <em>

_vocaotaku – "Oshioshioshi you watch Korra as well :o and I was laughing the entire way through mainly because I love magnet (cue fanboy squeal) :p"  
>Kaito: Real men don't squeal!<br>Gakupo: You're the one to talk, screaming every time you see a cockroach…  
>Rin: Don't mind them. FANBOYS ARE AWESOME!<em>

_DarkOppressor – "I'M REVIEWING BECAUSE GUMI IS AWESOME. And yeah, go Vocaloid, woohoo, but Gumi pwns overall X3_ _I have a big science test and shiat, but I ditched sleeping and stayed up until 1 in the morning to read a good number of chapters here. :/ BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH ITTTTTTTTTTT! Oooh, Yuri/Yaoi in le proccess o_o But hey, the good news is that I stayed. One more hour to read this stuff X3 If I fall asleep during class, AND get a bad grade on my test... It's your fault Inky :p"  
>Luka: One in the morning? Don't you, like, study?<br>Kaito: Study? What's that?  
>Gumi: I don't want you to get a bad grade! D:<em>

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH – "So Meiko, Why are you always helping out Kaito? Like when Kaito got into a fight with Akaito? Well, out of all the people who were fighting, you helped Kaito. Is it because of your feelings for him? Do you have feelings for him? Are your feelings more than the family love and the friend love? I bet Kaito would be asking the same thing? Sorry if this is too much and all. Oh! And that time when Kaito collapsed because Gakupo was about to kiss him, and you helped him out too. *Sigh* I just loved those moments. By the way, sorry if I'm asking too much, Meiko-chan."  
>Meiko: I help Kaito because he's too baka to do it himself.<br>Kaito: Hey, I can do things just fine on my own!  
>Meiko: Really? Like fighting your lousy excuse for a brother and kissing someone who looks like a flat-chested girl?<br>Kaito: Eh, whatevs. I have other specialties.  
>Meiko: Like failure?<br>Kaito: … Just leave me alone. T~T_

_LadySchwarzDestinySBH – "And now Kaito! If you were stranded on an island, who would you want to be your companion? Among the girls?"  
>Kaito: Hrm… I'd pick Gakupo. 8D<br>Gakupo: Hey, not funny!  
>Kaito: Okay, fine… probably Rin. She's really fun to talk with and plus it would be pretty epic if we played Capture the Flag. In the forest on the island. 8) And she might have some candy on her, too.<em>

**Inksewn: Thank you all for asking questions. This chapter will be about—**

**Rin: Kidnap? :D**

**Kaito: Murder? D:**

**Luka: Torture? :)**

**Inksewn: … See, this is why I don't let you guys write the story.**

**Luka: Inksewn does not own VOCALOID. If she did, then she would be making a television show instead of writing her ideas here. Isn't that right?**

**Inksewn: *depressed* Yeah.**

* * *

><p>"Do you understand now?" Yuki asked, closing her book. Gumi nodded.<p>

"Thanks, Yuki-sensei." Gumi closed her notebook, "I guess I understand the rain cycle better now?"

"Definitely." Yuki smiled at her. "Well, best be off—" She patted her on the back.

"Gumi!" Rin burst into the classroom, sweat rolling down her blonde fringe. "Something… come on… now!" She gave Yuki a pleading look. "Yuki-sensei, may I please borrow Gumi?" She grinned.

"Don't worry, Rin," Yuki said, "I was just dismissing her. Go ahead, have fun!" Gumi waved goodbye as she followed Rin into the corridor. She was grinning broadly, skipping over to the elevator.

"What is it, Rin?" Gumi asked as the elevator doors closed. Rin and Len's voices chimed throughout the elevator, and Gumi recognized the familiar melody of Magnet. She looked up at her, still bearing her large grin.

"Pay's here. Mr. Yamaha from the record company sends the money over monthly, which means we get a great amount of money!" she cheered, "We're all going to the mall today."

"That's great!" Gumi exclaimed. She didn't usually go to the mall, but she enjoyed buying new sneakers and things she found presentably good, other than the usual clothes and make-up.

"I want to buy some more candy and go to the arcade with Len-nii!" Rin exclaimed. There was a 'ding', and Gumi and Rin exited the elevator and entered the lobby, welcomed by the Vocaloids, accompanied by Kiyoteru-sensei. He was wearing a suit, which was a little too formal for where they were going.

"Oh, hey, Gumi!" Meiko greeted. She had been striking a conversation with Kiyoteru, "Here, your envelope just arrived." She handed her a paper envelope with a red wax seal stamped onto the opening. She opened it quickly.

Her jaw dropped as her fingers trembled. She held the check up to her face to get a better look, just in case she was seeing things.

"Four thousand dollars? Four thousand! Four _thousand_!" she screamed, jumping around, "B-but—this can't be mine. Four thousand!" She pointed at the numbers on her check. "Is this for real?"

"Mmhmm," Meiko nodded, "Once you've made more songs, you'll get more. Miku here gets eight thousand a month," She shot a jealous, yearning look at Miku, who was going to the nearby bank. "I only get four thousand five hundred, but it's no big deal."

"Uncle Yamaha's given us a bonus for Magnet!" Rin said happily, "Now we've gone up to six thousand!"

"That's great, Rin!" Meiko exclaimed, patting her on the head.

"Oh no…" Kaito sighed, "My pay decreased. It went down by five hundred dollars!" He groaned.

"Lemme see that," Meiko snatched his check, reading it carefully, "Yup. Last month was five thousand, right? Don't worry, Kaito, I heard Mr. Crypton's going to put you in a bunny suit next time."

"Shut up!" Meiko and Kaito had a small tackle fight as Gumi watched them, still giddy with joy at her amount of money.

"Wait, so I get to spend all of this?" Gumi asked as Meiko brushed off dust from her red skirt.

"Well… not really," Meiko said, "You have to pay $1,200 for the renting an apartment and $200 for monthly food, plus the extra for electricity, which is $150, so that means that you can only spend $2,550. I recommend saving 75 percent of that—"

"T-t-two thousand five hundred fi-fifty?" Gumi squealed in delight. She was only seventeen, and she hadn't had a job, so this amount was crazy. Meiko jumped back as she started to scream and run around again.

"Like I said, I recommend—"

"I have to go to the bank and cash this in!" Gumi sped out of the glass doors, leaving Meiko sighing.

"Gotta-go-gotta-go-gotta-GO!" Gumi had never ran this fast. She dashed down the pavement, knocking several things out of the way. However, she ignored the angry yells she was receiving and continued to sprint until she reached the bank. Miku was still cashing in her check as Gumi kicked open the door.

"Hi, Gumi!" Miku greeted, "I'm almost done, just finishing up—"

"Hurry up!" Gumi whined, jumping and fidgeting as if they were in a line to go to the bathroom, "I want to cash my stuff in _now_!"

"Okay, alright, Miss Impatient!" Miku exclaimed indignantly, taking her cash and putting it safely into her wallet, "Go ahead. I'll be back at the studios." She left, keeping good posture all the same.

"I'd-like-to-cash-in-this-check," Gumi muttered quickly, her eyes round and yearning. The teller raised a brow.

"Hrm?"

Gumi sighed and took a deep breath. "I'D LIKE TO CASH IN THIS CHECK!"

"Okay then," replied the bank teller calmly, "You are…?"

"Gumi Megupo," she replied breathlessly. The bank teller nodded and the proceeded to finish the cash in.

"You may go to the ATM and extract the money if you wish."

"Thank you!" Gumi rushed to the red machine and took out her two thousand five hundred fifty dollars, and then paid the extra $1,450 in advance. Laughing insanely at the amount of money she had acquired, she put it into her no longer empty wallet and sprinted back to the studios, where everyone was waiting. Meiko and Kiyoteru seemed to be engaged in a lively conversation, Meiko chuckling as Kiyoteru cracked a joke.

"Hey, Gumi," Gakupo said, walking up to her, "Today's Luka's birthday, and she's decided to go to a various amount of bookstores and use her pay to go on a shopping spree. So, we've decided to have a big birthday dinner for her right here in the apartment kitchens. Can I assign you to a—" he glanced at his checklist "—bright and extravagant birthday cake with fish-shaped décor?"

"Sure!" Gumi said, "It's her birthday."

"Thanks," replied Gakupo in relief, "It's… well, you know…"

"Gakupo, it's obvious you like Luka."

"Well… yeah."

Gumi laughed and sat down beside Kaito, who was trying to tell Meiko something. However, she was too engaged in her conversation. He appeared to be pouting, but his face was so laughable that Gumi decided not to ask.

"So, when are we leaving?" Gumi asked excitedly.

"Once Miku figures out her wardrobe," replied Len, exasperated, "So I suggest that if you're trying to finish a novel, you read now."

Gumi, who was wearing a simple orange t-shirt (her favorite, with a little kitten imprinted onto it) and old jeans, sighed and glanced at her wallet.

She could always…

Well…

She whipped out her money as her fingertips trembled in anticipation. All this money… so this was what richness felt like?

It felt good. She couldn't wait to spend every single penny she had—

She had to have self-restraint. Surely she couldn't spend two thousand dollars in one day? That would be _really _stupid.

Hopefully she hadn't jinxed anything.

"I'm reeaaadddyyy!" squealed Miku as she exited the elevator. She wore a short-skirted, slim black dress and a teal handbag, to go with her hair. Meiko whacked Kaito on the back of the head and muttered 'Perv' as he faded out of his trance.

"Can we go now?" asked Meiko impatiently, "Kiyoteru-sensei said he has to pick something up from the printing shop and he can't if we don't leave in five minutes."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of your pointless 'necessities'," Miku said, waving her hand in a shooing manner as if brushing away a pesky mosquito, "And yes, we may go."

"Finally!" exclaimed Meiko in exasperation, "Mmkay, who's taking the wheel?"

"If I may?" Kiyoteru stood up before Kaito could raise his hand.

"Of course, Kiyoteru-sensei," Meiko replied, smiling, "I call shotgun! Kaito what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Kaito replied, pouting.

"Okay. Let's get into the van, then." Gumi followed Meiko outside, putting her wallet into her small shoulder bag. Miku quickly ran up to Kaito, who was in front of Gumi, and stroke up a conversation with him about the hot spots in the mall.

Gumi climbed into the van, where she sat next to Rin and Len. As Kaito was dragged into the van, Rin waved and smiled at Gumi.

"Len-nii's bringing me to get a bank account!" Rin exclaimed happily, "He says there's one at the mall we're going to." Gumi patted her on the head.

"That's nice of you, Len," Gumi said.

"Thank you," Len mumbled.

Kiyoteru took the wheel, Meiko adjusting the air conditioning next to him. Gakupo continued to read a book on fashion (which Gumi presumed was to find Luka a fitting birthday dress) and Miku was trying to convince Kaito to play chopsticks with her. Kaito, who was still pouting, continued to deny her offers.

"Okay, everyone's in?" Meiko asked, turning around.

"No, we forgot my imaginary friend Kyle," Kaito muttered. He earned himself a whack on the head.

They drove off, Gumi thinking of things that she could buy. She could get an iPod nano… and a decent cellphone… and what about a netbook? Surely those wouldn't be _that _expensive to take up all of her money. It would probably just take off a decent 1000 dollars, and it was only her first pay check anyway.

"And there's a brand new dress in Forever 21, it's going to be ah-may-zing!" Miku squealed as she talked to Kaito, who was checking his phone.

"Miku, you're not even eighteen yet… how can you be forever twenty-one?" Kaito asked stupidly. Meiko clapped her hand to her face. Miku pouted, upset at Kaito's ignorance. She instead began to comb Kaito's hair with her fingers, muttering things like 'such a messy boy' and 'I'll buy him a comb'.

Rin was borrowing Len's Gameboy to play Pokemon Emerald, which she was enjoying thoroughly. Gumi remembered playing that game when she was still a kid, a little younger than the grinning blonde. The chime of the music that rung out from the console was heard by all of those in the van, accompanied by Gakupo, who was turning the pages of his book.

"We're almost there," Meiko said after a while, "We just need to turn a corner and then find parking." Len grunted in annoyance at the word 'parking'. He obviously had issues with public car parks. When they entered the underground parking lot, the radio sounds dissolved into fuzziness.

"There! Wait no… someone took it. Wait, there! There! There! C'mon!" Len continued to scream at the parking cars, screwing up his fists in frustration. Rin patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Len," Kiyoteru said, the speed of his driving slowing, "I've found a parking spot." He parked just before a black SUV reached the spot. Len stuck out his tongue at it.

Everybody climbed out, Miku being the last to leave. She was wondering on whether to upgrade her iPhone 4 to iPhone 4S, which Gakupo recommended strongly not to do so.

"It's the same thing except it has Siri," Gakupo explained as Miku recorded her budget on her phone, "It's a waste of money, Miku, you're better off getting more apps instead."

"I think I _will _get the 4S," Miku replied. Gakupo grimaced, and then continued to flip through the pages of the book.

"We can split up from here. I'm going to go and get a new iPod Classic, my iPod nano got busted. Anyone going to the iStore with me?"

"Me!" exclaimed Gumi.

"I'm going to the bank with Lenny," Rin announced. Len nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go to Forever 21 with Gakupo—we need to find a dress for Luka!" he said hastily as Meiko giggled.

"Ooh, Kaito, can I go with you? I heard there's a new Spring collection and I don't want to be alone!" Miku said, stroking Kaito's arms. He grunted, "M'kay."

"I'm going to go to the printing store," Kiyoteru said, tucking his cellphone into his pocket. "You kid—guys enjoy."

Meiko waved goodbye to Kiyoteru, and then they all split ways.

"Don't spend too much, okay, Gumi?" Meiko advised her as they made their way towards the iStore. The air was chilly. Gumi nodded, shuddering a little.

"No worries, I know what I'm doing," Gumi assured her, and Meiko gave her a thumbs up. As they rode the escalator, Gumi spotted Miku and Kaito chatting animatedly. Meiko frowned.

"Miku and Kaito are awfully chummy, aren't they?" Meiko asked Gumi, who was more focused on other things.

"Hm? Oh—oh yeah, they are."

"Do you think he… well, _likes _Miku?" Meiko shifted uncomfortably, wrapping a tendril of her brunette hair around her finger.

"I dunno. I don't think so, but Miku might like him," Gumi said thoughtfully as Miku pulled on Kaito's arm playfully.

"Hrm… okay," Meiko said. She frowned again.

The two stepped off the escalator and entered the large iStore, where many people were playing Angry Birds on the iPads or mixing new songs in GarageBand. Gumi sped towards the large stack of small, square iPods, examining each one carefully, as if they were rare, fragile diamonds.

"Wow," Gumi whispered, cradling the yellow-orange iPod (which she had, of course, taken a liking to) in her hands. "How much is this?"

Meiko turned over the encased music player and squinted so that she could read the price sticker. "129 dollars," she replied, "Are you sure you want to buy this?"

"Of course!" Gumi exclaimed, to Meiko's surprise, "I've never bought an Apple product in my _life_. I'm so buying this."

"Well, if you say so." Meiko smirked a little as Gumi thrust the iPod to the cashier, who nearly dropped it in her hurry. As soon as Gumi exited the store, she nearly broke open the case so she could use it.

"You have to charge it first," Meiko pointed out. Gumi cursed out loud, startling a passing by mother. Meiko patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry, madam… they probably didn't remember!" Gumi waved nervously at the mother, who was trying to wipe the tainted minds of her young children. She frowned at Gumi, who sighed.

"Don't worry, she won't sue you," Meiko assured her. Gumi slouched, disappointed in herself. "We can still go and buy more things."

"Yeah," Gumi replied, "Yeah. Let's just go around and look at different shops?"

"You read my mind."

Meiko and Gumi ran off, streaking past the large crowds of people as they dipped in and out of stores. Gumi paid twenty dollars for five cups of gelato ice cream ("It was seriously worth it," she said as she bought a forty dollar tub of it) and even paid for her and Meiko's afternoon pancakes ("Don't worry, it's fine!"), which cost fifty dollars.

"Hey, look!" Gumi exclaimed. Two blondes were playing at the same basketball machine in the arcade. One was trying to help the shorter one let their ball reach the hoop.

"That was so close, Rin! Don't worry…"

"Hey, guys!" Meiko greeted. Len turned around, his expression fearful, but then his body relaxed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you guys…" Len said, relieved. Rin cheered and jumped around; she had finally scored.

"Congrats!" Len said as he pulled out their winnings from the machine: one ticket. Apparently, that was a new high for Rin, who was happily waving around her ticket.

"Let's try dance dance, Len!"

"Mmkay," Len said, "See you guys around." He waved goodbye to Meiko and Gumi, Rin dragging him into the crowd of cheering people.

"I need to go and get some new supplies, Gumi," Meiko said, checking her watch, "I'll meet you at the van later, okay? Bye!"

"Bye!"

Gumi turned to a game that had tested her patience for ages; the 'Stack-It' game. It involved pushing a button at the right time, to stop the ever moving digital blocks and to stack them in a pile. If the stacking was uneven, blocks would be subtracted from the moving string. The goal was to stack as high as you could. It seemed easy, but Gumi had never reached the major prize level.

Gumi didn't want to waste her money on this…

Okay, maybe just one go.

She walked up to the counter and loaded ten dollars into her card. Besides, she could always use the money there another time. She swiped the card and 50 cents were gone from her load. These things had gotten expensive. Nonetheless, Gumi readied her hand over the spherical button.

The red blocks sped past, Gumi keeping her eyes focused on them. Soon, she pressed the button, right at the middle. She cheered under her breath. She then paid attention to the blocks that were moving faster. She quickly slammed her palm onto the button.

Only two of the blocks made it onto the stack. The unlucky one fell into the void, and Gumi sighed in frustration. She readied her hand again, and lost another block. The last one darted from left to right and vice versa.

She was so close the minor prize… and then the last brick fell. Gumi struck the machine's button with her fist, but it didn't break. These buttons were _meant _to absorb anger.

_Hmm… I'm sure I can get it. Let me just try again._

This went on until Gumi had cashed in thirty more dollars and had only won one major prize: a bouncy ball. Gumi decided that she had had enough from this 'rigged' game and exited the arcade in frustration, shoving her wallet into her bag.

She looked up and saw an Eee Laptop store. A grin crept across Gumi's face, and she dashed towards the escalator.

"Excuse me—sorry, mam—oops, don't worry, it's only plastic—"

She skidded to a halt at the store. There were at least a hundred of laptops and tablets on display. Her eyes widened in wonder and she barged in, surprising one of the observing customers.

"What's your best netbook?" Gumi asked a blonde customer assistant suddenly. She jerked back in shock, but then stood properly.

"The Asus Eee PC 1215B," the blonde replied, "Would you like to see i—"

"I'll buy it!" Gumi blurted out. The assistant raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'd like two, one for my mother."

"Very well… That'll be $765.98, $382.99 each laptop."

"Sold!"

The greenette ended up coming out of the store with two boxes, nearly bursting out of the plastic bag she was carrying them in. She happily ran past confused passersby, waving and grinning at them. They ignored her completely.

Gumi continued to roam around the mall.

"I love this cardigan! I'll buy it!" $20 gone.

"Here, have some change." 2 cents gone.

"Custom converse? I'll get it, thank you very much!" $75 gone.

"I've heard that this Blackberry was good!" $312 gone. Oh, and another $312. Heck, give another $312!

"I'll get a sock for my Blackberry." $30 gone.

"One XBOX 360. Maximum size, por favor?" $400 gone.

"Two scoops, please!" $6 gone.

Gumi's money had been diminished to only three hundred dollars. However, she didn't even notice that her wallet was lighter—she was probably distracted by the weight she was carrying. She even had a plastic bag handle in between her teeth.

She guessed that she was done buying for the day… until she crossed something amazing.

Headphones. High bass headphones. She rushed into the store, nearly dropping her converse box.

"How much?" she asked, admiring the neon green headphones in the display.

"Three hundred dollars," replied the man. She dug into her pocket and took out the last of her money. He smiled, and soon she exited the store with a silly grin on her face. It was already five, and they had to meet up to go home for dinner. She made her way to the parking, where she appeared to have bought more than all of the Vocaloids combined.

"Wow… _someone's _enjoyed the mall." Kaito smirked.

"She's not the only one," muttered Meiko.

"Well, make sure it all fits." Gumi was able to put everything in the van. Most of the products were under her legs, some on her lap, and the headphones box balanced on her head. Miku stifled a snigger.

"Let's go!" Kiyoteru seemed to be driving faster than he had in their departure. Now that they were going back, he seemed to be in a hurry. Miku was recording her money again, but Gumi didn't need to count. She knew that she had happily spent her money and was now contented with her new rewards.

Miku's was asleep when they reached the studios. She was resting her head on Kaito's shoulder; he was quite bugged by this.

"Okay, everyone out, we have to prepare for Luka!" Gakupo was the first to enter the building. Kaito was half-carrying, half-lugging Miku to the studios, followed by a disgruntled Meiko. They all entered the elevator, except for Gakupo; he went straight for the stairs. They met him there. The decorations were already up. Len was impressed.

"Okay, we need the stuff… Meiko, the book-reading set?"

"Here and wrapped!" Meiko handed Gakupo a large, pink box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. Gakupo grinned.

"Kaito, the romance novel set?"

"Here," Kaito tossed him the book set, which Gakupo nearly dropped to the ground. He cast a dark look to Kaito, who merely shrugged.

"Okay, I have the engraved bookmark," he announced, carefully placing its box on top of the three gifts. "Now lastly, the cake. Gumi?"

"Cake?"

"Yeah the cake. With the bright colors and fishy things."

_I was supposed to buy a cake?_

"Crap!" Gumi screamed, and she dropped her packaging. She knelt onto the ground and searched for the cake… there was no cake. She didn't buy the cake. It would've probably only cost twenty dollars, why did she have to buy that blasted cardigan?

"Oh my gosh, guys…" Gumi's voice had faltered, and she was croaking a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't get the—"

"Hi guys!"

"HI, LUKA!" Gakupo greeted. Gumi turned around. Luka had arrived, and she was smiling. "_Gumi, the cake?"_

"Gakupo, I'm so sorry… I'm sorry all of you, especially you, Luka… I didn't get the cake."

"What? I specifically asked you to get a cake and you agreed! Why didn't you get one, it would've only cost twenty or something, and you had four thousand dollars on your hands? You spent everything in one _friggin' _day?"

"Gaku," Luka sighed, "Calm down. It's okay."

"It is?" Gakupo spun around. His eyes glistened with hope.

"Yeah. You guys didn't need to throw me a birthday dinner. Thanks, guys. Especially you, Gakupo."

Gakupo flushed red. "It—it was nothing, Luka."

"I'm still so sorry, Luka. I shouldn't have been such an extravagant spender," muttered Gumi.

"Well… you shouldn't have been, but it's _fine_. I can just buy a cake and we can eat it tomorrow."

"No way!" Gumi exclaimed. "I'm getting that cake… with my own savings, too. I should've saved my money, like Meiko said."

Luka grinned at Gumi. "Very well. Let's eat, then?"

They all sat down together. Gakupo gave Luka a hat he had made himself, and she wore it on her head for the entire dinner. They laughed, talked, and playfully fought… just like they always did, in their own good, crazy way. Gumi felt the guilt ebb away, but she resolved to never go spending all her dough again.

Money made her crazy.

And it wasn't the good crazy, either.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: I'm sorry for the long wait. This chapter was going to be long initially, and it took longer because I had to perform calculations and research on prices.<strong>

**Kaito: You wasted all your time on that? And you didn't even stop to play zerg rush on google or anything?**

**Inksewn: Kaito, not everybody has your short attention span. Oh yeah, and guys, I'm having a 'Kiriban' at the 100****th**** review! Whoever snags my 100****th**** review gets a oneshot of any VOCALOID pairing from me! ****No anonymous reviewers (if the 100****th**** reviewer is anonymous, the oneshot goes to the 99****th**** reviewer instead), and you may only review once!**** Now please remember to review… thanks!**


	13. Valentine's Day

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: It's Chapter Thirteen! Only 86 chapters to go! I'd like to thank some close friends of mine for being there for me, so I'm going to write out some promotions. Trust me, you will like these stories.<strong>

_Dragon Scent: Marshmallow Ninja – a comedic, romantic tale that has received lots of reviews and love from many romance enthusiasts. This story is sure to make you burst out in giggles, whether comedic or fluffed up. [Fairy Tail] __Review Award._

_Ice Plus Rain Equals?: TheSilverWisp – with an obsessive girl who has a habit of talking in the third person, and a near clueless guy who has a habit of ripping off his shirt, this RomCom is going to make you laugh out loud. [Fairy Tail] Laughter Award.__  
><em>

_Those Days: LadySchwarzDestiny – a sweet, dramatic and intriguing fanfiction between two friends that are torn between big decisions, you will be sitting on the edge of your seat in anticipation. [VOCALOID] __Drama Award._

_That Should Never Be Him: Incomprehensible Me – dramatic and poetic, this fanfiction has much more emotional capacity than Cho Chang herself! Explore the wonders of Incomprehensible Me's wordsmithery. [Harry Potter] __Wordsmith Award._

**Inksewn: Thanks, you guys, so much. Also, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter: LadySchwarzDestiny, RPR, Astrid01, JonathanMDful, TheSilverWisp, DarkOppressor, Marshmallow Ninja, vocaotaku, LeebiLong! **

**Kaito: Darky… I know how to add two and two, you know.**

**Len: Really? What is it?**

**Kaito: It's 2! Duh! Wait… don't judge me… that was an accident...**

**Inksewn: Disclaimer?**

**Luka: It's already the thirteenth chapter! I think they already get the point.**

**Inksewn: Just get on with it, better safe than sorry.**

**Luka *sigh* Inksewn doesn't own VOCALOID. Crypton and Yamaha do.**

**Inksewn: I remember when you used to beat people up to do this job.**

* * *

><p>"And here's a sticker for you!" Rin peeled off a glossy, red heart sticker and stuck it onto Kaito's nose. He flicked it away in annoyance.<p>

"Rin, no one here celebrates Valentine's Day except for you," Kaito replied grumpily. Rin stopped prancing. "It's bad enough having to deal with all of these chain texts about love, you know." He was deleting the annoying messages, his phone chiming every time he received another one.

"Len-nii celebrates it with me!" Rin insisted, "And Gumi's celebrating it! See, she's writing love letters!"

"What? No," Gumi replied, shocked, "I'm writing a letter to my mom, not a love letter."

"Oh," Rin said, "But she's still writing to someone you love! See, Kaito?"

"Meh," he said, leaning back into his chair, "Whatever."

"I'll show you. Valentine's day is a wonderful thing!"

Rin was wearing a bunny outfit. Gumi knew that bunnies were usually an Easter symbol, but Rin had obviously taken a liking to them and wanted to dress like on that day. Besides, the suit made her look adorable. She hopped around, and then called her brother.

"Len-nii! Come out now!"

"No," Len replied stubbornly from behind the wall, "I'm not going out there."

"Come on, Lenny! For me?"

"… Fine."

Gumi had to cover her mouth to keep her from laughing. Len walked out from behind the wall… with white, plastic wings, golden sandals that seemed to be borrowed from Luka's wardrobe, and a pale pink toga. It seemed to be a toga… except that it was so long, it looked like a dress.

"It looks like you've taken a liking to dresses, Lenny." Kaito smirked.

"Shut up," Len growled at the blunette, who was stifling laughs.

"Len-nii is going to be your Cupid today!" Rin announced, much to Len's discomfort. "We're gonna give everyone chocolates—"

"Okay, give them now and then we can get on with our lives," Kaito replied. Rin's eye twitched a little, but then she grinned at Kaito.

"No, no. We're still making them. They're homemade! You guys should visit Len's room in an hour, we'll be ready by then," Rin addressed all of them.

"Okay," Meiko replied absent-mindedly, filing her nails, "Have fun."

Rin dragged Len into the elevator. Gumi swore she saw a sinister grin before the doors closed.

_Love, your daughter, Gumi_. Gumi folded up her letter and slotted it neatly into her envelope. She licked the waxy part of the flap and then closed the letter.

No one seemed as enthusiastic as her friends from home. Meiko was acting as if it were a particularly boring day. Kaito seemed to think of it as nothing out of the ordinary. Miku was busy playing Tap Tap with her iPhone. Luka was curled up reading a book about tuna recipes, rather than the romance set she had been reading for the past few days, and Gakupo was burying his face into a pillow.

"Gakupo… are you okay…?" Gumi asked as Gakupo started to bang his head onto the armrest of his chair.

"Oh," Gakupo sat up, "Yes… yes, I'm quite alright… Just… tired." He slammed his face onto his pillow again.

"I'm going to go to the post office. I'll be back," Gumi said.

"Mmhmm."

"Enjoy."

"Whatever."

Gumi exited the lobby and embraced the warm, outside air. A light breeze floated throughout the atmosphere as Gumi casually made her way towards the office. It seemed like such a great day, she didn't know why the others were so bummed out. Then again, this was probably the gloomiest holiday for all of them.

She returned soon after, humming happily.

"Gumi! Come here!" Rin grabbed Gumi's wrist and whisked her into the open elevator, which Len was holding open by pressing the button repeatedly. The elevator doors nearly closed in on Gumi's right foot, and then they elevated to the third level.

"Yuki-sensei, you're here too?" Gumi asked. Yuki had been hiding behind Len, who was taller than her by a quite a few inches.

"Yup." She giggled. "Rin invited me. I decided I needed a little fun. Dad—I mean, Kiyoteru-sensei does do, so Rin's invited him for _chocolates _later."

"What's with the emphasis on 'chocolates'?" Gumi asked. Rin laughed.

"Since you know the importance of today's holiday," Rin replied, "I'm going to let you in on my plan." She bore a mischievous grin. Gumi didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

"I'm going to lure everybody into Len's room. We're going to give them chocolates… eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Those who come to Len-nii's room will have to perform a task before they can leave." Rin laughed, and she and Yuki high-fived. Len tugged at his toga uncomfortably.

"So, you'll join us?"

"Seems fun. Sure!" Gumi and Rin shook hands before the elevator doors opened up. They all scrambled out of the lift and then into Len's room, Yuki attempting to be stealthy.

"Shh!" They ran into Len's room, where Rin had stacked several deep red boxes of chocolate. However, they had been blocked by two shelves, which were both stacked unevenly, but effectively, in front of Len's bed, where the boxes were.

"We'll be hiding there when Len calls the others," Rin said, "And then he'll be outside, blocking the door with another one of his shelves." Len nodded weakly, as if this was some kind of punishment.

"That'll be in… ten minutes," Yuki calculated, looking at her small, red watch. "So, we'll just wait here. Len, you wait outside."

"Yes, Yuki-sensei." Len sighed and exited his own room, mumbling things like 'togas' and 'humiliating'.

"Okay then… Rin?"

"Yes?" Rin's bunny ears bounced a little.

"You should label the chocolates. I _don't _think we should give Gakupo the liquor ones."

"Why?"

"He owns a sword."

"… Good call. I'll do that."

Rin grabbed a stack of sticky notes and a black marker, and then scribbled down the names of her friends hastily. Her handwriting was quite rounded, in contrast to Gumi's spiky lettering.

"And… done. I'm sure Kaito will like his chocolates, they have ice cream in them. Yum." Rin stacked the boxes again, and then waited patiently for Len to come back.

"They're coming upstairs!" Len exclaimed through the door.

"Okay, Len-nii," Rin replied, "Let them in first, then shove the shelf against the door!" She retreated back to her bed, and then moved the shelf back into its place. The others flooded in quickly, all looking around at the confusing set up of the male Kagamine's room.

"Rin? Len?" Gumi heard Meiko speak, "Where are you guys? What's going on?"

_Thud_. Len had pushed the shelf against the door. Luka stared around in panic.

"Rin? Len? Guys?"

"Hello." Rin spoke. She was obviously a very good ventriloquist; Gumi thought the voice was coming from the ceiling.

"Rin? Where the heck are you?" Kaito was the one yelling this time.

"That piece of information is not necessary to your knowledge. However, I will tell you this. The door is blocked, and you have no way out until you perform what is asked of you."

"Well? What is it?" Kaito asked impatiently.

"Everybody sit in a circle."

"What? Why—"

"_Sit_."

After a few shuffling noises and mutterings, the room was filled with silence.

"You are going to play a game of Truth or Dare for me." Gumi nearly groaned. Rin was behind; nobody played Truth or Dare anymore, especially since most of them were older than twenty. Somebody let out an audible groan, but Rin plowed on.

"Only once everybody has performed their 'truth' or 'dare', you may leave. Otherwise, you will be stuck here for quite a while."

"Fine. Fire away, Rin," Luka said.

"Very well. Luka, _you _will go first." Rin took a jar out from under her bed and opened the lid.

"I pi—"

"No," Rin said, still trying to keep her ventriloquism, "_I _am the one who shall pick." She grabbed a piece of paper at the bottom and brought it out, careful not to let the contents of the jar pour out. She opened it and then read it over before announcing it.

"Truth: Tell the person on your left three things you find attractive about them." Luka turned to her left to find Gakupo, who was staring at her.

"Can I get another truth?" Luka asked.

"No," Rin replied sternly, "Go." Luka sighed. She knew that she couldn't lie, because Rin wouldn't let her out if her words weren't authentic.

"Gakupo, I think that you're a… a… fun person to be with." Luka's volume plummeted a little. "And that… your hair… has a nice scent… And… you're a really sweet person." She blushed a little. Gakupo hugged her.

"Awww, thanks Luka."

"Don't push it."

"Very well," Rin said, grinning. She was obviously satisfied by Luka's confession. "Next is… Miku." Rin grabbed a piece of paper from the jar and unfolded it. "Dare: Kiss either the person on your left or the person on your right."

Miku looked to her right. Gakupo was staring, frightened, at her. Miku looked to her left. Kaito was staring into space absentmindedly.

Miku swooped towards Kaito and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Surprised, he looked at Miku, and then everyone around him. Gakupo clapped, but then stopped after Meiko gave him an angry glare.

"Good. Now, next is… Meiko." Rin handed the jar to Yuki, who quickly took it and extracted one of the bits of paper. Yuki unfolded it, and then handed it to Rin. "Truth: Compare the two people on either side of you."

Meiko turned to find that Kaito was on her right, and Kiyoteru was on her left. She couldn't have gotten something worse.

"Err… erm… Well… Kiyoteru-sensei is… very formal… and kind… and… handsome… but… Kaito… is… well he's… he's funny… and a great friend… even though he can be a baka."

"And so who's better?" Rin asked.

"What? You can't make me choose between them! They're just as hot—" Meiko clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. Kaito seemed to sit up a little.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you say—"

"Just drop it, Bakaito!"

"Okay," said Rin, smirking, "That was quite interesting, Meiko. Next is Kiyoteru-sensei." Yuki had a hard time fighting her giggles. Yuki was able to take another piece of paper, and she handed it to Rin.

"Truth: Tell something to the person on your left that you have never told anyone before." Kiyoteru turned to face Luka, who was staring impatiently at him.

"Hrm…" Kiyoteru thought and thought. And then, an idea popped into his head, but he seemed reluctant when he whispered it into Luka's ear. Luka smirked; apparently, this didn't concern her, but it was mighty interesting.

"Luka! Was that truth satisfactory?"

"Mmmhmm!" Luka replied happily.

"Okay. Next is Gakupo!" Rin handed the jar to Gumi, who fished out one of the last two papers from the jar. She handed it to Rin, who unraveled it.

"Dare: Dance with the person to your right."

Gakupo turned to Luka and held out his hand. Luka gazed up at him.

"May I have this dance?"

Rin held back a squee of delight.

"Well… certainly." Luka held Gakupo's hand, stood up, and then Rin took out a stereo. She pressed play, and immediately, a waltz melody filled the room. Gumi peered over the shelf, and luckily, nobody spotted her. Gakupo and Luka danced in sync, Luka's hand on Gakupo's hip and their fingers intertwined.

"I'm not very good at waltzing…"

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

Together, they danced throughout the small room, stepping past those still sitting down. Gumi grinned. Soon, the music faded into silence, and Gakupo and Luka sat down.

"… Oh… oh, okay," Rin smiled, wiping away tears, "That was very sweet. Okay, now, the last is for Kaito… let's see…" Rin took out the last piece of paper and read, "Dare: Spin and randomly point at someone—" Rin cut off her speech.

"What else?"

"Get on with it first."

"Fine." Kaito stood up, covered his eyes, and spun around. He stopped.

"Don't open your eyes!" Rin instructed, just before Kaito removed his hand. "_This person is your rival in love_." She read, and then said, "Open now."

"Kiyoteru-sensei?" Kaito exclaimed. Kiyoteru glanced up at him.

"Yes, Kaito?"

"Well, that was a rubbish dare, Rin. I'm not rivaled with Kiyoteru… hehe…"

However, Rin smiled. "Here are your chocolates." She piled the stack up onto the shelves, where the others grabbed their boxes. The sound of Len pulling back the shelf signaled them to scramble out, Rin laughing giddily. She grinned at Yuki and Gumi, who gave her high-fives in return.

"Well… that was interesting. I can complete my shipping chart now!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"What's a shipping chart?" Gumi asked. Rin usually made up a bunch of things, but this intrigued Gumi.

"Ooh," Rin replied, "It's the chart where I record who I pair together! I code it with pink for love, blue for friendship, green for dislike and orange for rivalry." She giggled.

"May I see?" Yuki said.

"I'm sorry Yuki-sensei, but my shipping chart is for my eyes only. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you guys." She winked, and then yelled, "Len-nii, come in now!"

Len opened the door, slouched, and walked in gloomily. "Yes?"

Rin pounced her brother and gave him a great bear hug, to which he blushed. "Thanks, Rin."

"No problem! You were great, Len-nii! I owe you one!"

"… Don't mention it. It was nothing." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Gakupo: Meiko, may I try those liquor chocolates…?<strong>

**Meiko: O_O NO.**

**Gakupo: D: But why?**

**Meiko: You're easily intoxicated!**

**Gakupo: So?**

**Meiko: You own a sword. ._.**

**Gakupo: … Good point. I'll just continue eating my own then.**

**Inksewn: Okay, guys, remember the prize for the 100****th**** reviewer! [I'm sure we'll hit it this chapter.] And if the 100****th**** reviewer is anonymous, the prize goes to the 99****th**** reviewer, or whichever not-anonymous reviewer! [This is to ensure that you won't cheat. ._.] Also, remember that you can't review more than once! Enjoy! **

_**P.S. I saved Rin's Shipping Chart in my laptop. ;)**_

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. CLICKITY CLICKITY CLICKITY CLICK.**


	14. Kaito, Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Hey, all! :D Thank you to those who reviewed: RPR, LadySchwarzDestiny, Katty Taco Kisses, STORM, LeebiLong, White Chocolate Power, Radio Lover, Bellinda ze Rabbitz, TheSilverWisp, vocaotaku, DarkOppressor, Marshmallow Ninja and poweredtoenail! You guys are great! Also, I would like to congratulate Bellinda ze Rabbitz for winning the Kiriban! [It was supposed to be my friend TheSilverWisp but she says she wants to give it to the 99<strong>**th****, so very well Snowdrop.] I will PM you so we can discuss oneshot details! That's about it—**

**Luka: But you **_**always **_**have a long author's note.**

**Inksewn: How sure are you?**

**Luka: I'm very observant.**

**Inksewn: Well, I'd like you to **_**observe **_**the disclaimer!**

**Luka: That doesn't even make any sense.**

**Inksewn: Whatever. Disclaim!**

**Luka: Inksewn doesn't own VOCALOID. Crypton and Yamaha do.**

* * *

><p>"And so they all lived happily ever after." Len closed the storybook and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Rin, aren't you a little old for fairytales?"<p>

"No way!" Rin exclaimed, "You're never too old for _anything_, Len-nii, haven't you learned that already?"

"Eh, okay," Len replied, "Sleep tight…"

"…Don't let the bed bugs bite. G'night, Lenny!" Len closed the door as he left Rin's room. She curled up, put her book on the bedside table, and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kaito!"<p>

Rin entered Kaito's room, holding a plate of pancakes with vanilla ice cream melting on top of them. She bore a wide grin. Len followed after her, holding a tray with orange juice, butter, and a bottle of maple syrup.

The blue-haired man was in a soundless sleep, which was quite unsual. Kaito usually tumbled around and snored during his slumber, but at that time he was serene, lying in perfect posture, faced up and quiet. His bare chest was heaving up and down, but only slightly.

"Rin, do you think there's something unusual about Kaito?" Len gazed at Kaito with a curious look on his face. However, his young twin shook her head.

"No, no," she replied, "This is just how he is because it's his birthday!" Rin pulled out the small supporters underneath the tray and placed it onto Kaito's bedside table.

"Kaito…" Rin started to poke the sleeping male. He didn't move, but continued to stay in his peaceful slumber.

"Rin, just leave him for a little while. We can leave the breakfast and card here, and then let him get his rest." Rin nodded and then left their handmade card beside the breakfast.

"C'mon, Len-nii, you have another song to finish! Mr. Crypton says Luka's going to do her version of Madness of Duke Venomania, and you have to dress up as me."

"… Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Maybe."

"Argh!"

Len closed the door. Their argument slowly faded as they left Kaito snoozing.

"Meiko!" Rin pounced her older friend as the elevator doors opened. "It's Kaito's birthday! I supposed you have something _special _for him?"

"What? Special?" Meiko asked as Rin started climb onto our shoulders, "I got him a tub of limited edition ice cream for a present."

"Anything _else_?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I don't like Bakaito. Give it a rest." Meiko tickled Rin, who burst into giggles, writhing around on Meiko's back.

"It's Kaito's birthday today?" Gumi asked. She didn't know. It was rather silly of her not to find out.

"Yep," Meiko replied.

"I bought him Mass Effect 3," Gakupo said, "I'm not really a gamer, but I heard that it's really good." Gakupo carefully checked his wrapped gift.

"I bought him a book." All heads turned to Luka. "It's about ice cream making!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"I made him a new muffler!" Miku held up her knitted scarf, embroidered with pink hearts, "It makes his eyes pop!"

"I doubt he'd wear anything with hearts on it, Miku—ow!" Gakupo rubbed his head after Miku whacked it.

"Whatever, Gakupo, I know Kaito will love my gift." Miku hugged it tightly and put it back into its leek-patterned box. Luka rolled her eyes.

"Would anyone like to go to Ice Cream Haven with me? I'll get Kaito a gift certificate."

"I'll go with you. I need to get another tub of the ice cream; I have a feeling that one won't be satisfactory." The two exited the lobby and turned left, towards their dessert destination.

"…Do you think Kaito likes Miku?" Meiko asked as they neared Ice Cream Haven.

"You already asked me that," replied Gumi indifferently, "And I told you, I think it's vice-versa."

"…Sorry," Meiko replied, staring at the pavement as they walked, "It's just… I don't know. He seemed happy with Miku… you know… kissed him."

"Meiko, don't worry. I'm sure he's not interested in her. He obviously likes you."

"What? No!" Meiko stopped in her tracks, "He doesn't, and I don't like him."

"Mmmhmmm. Whatever you say, Meiko." Gumi smirked as they entered the cold, frosty store. Meiko shivered.

"Eh… Kaito goes here at least thrice a week. I don't know how he can st-stand it."

"He wears a muffler everywhere he goes, doesn't he?"

"Good p-point…"

Flavors like Frozen Berry Blast and Nougat Nuttiness were stacked at the bottom of the shelves, whereas popular, common flavors like Vanilla and Strawberry were in the middle for all to see. Meiko strayed towards the ice cream flavors with marshmallows as Gumi approached a male at the counter, who was eating ice cream from a cup.

"Excuse me, may I purchase a gift certificate?" Gumi asked. The man looked up and smiled.

"Sure. We have cards for five dollars, ten dollars, twenty-five dollars and then there's the birthday certificate."

"What's the birthday certificate?"

"Well, if the person you're buying a birthday certificate for is a regular member here at Ice Cream Haven, you only need to spend two dollars for two twenty-five dollar certificates. They need to have spent at least one hundred dollars first—"

"That's great," Gumi said happily, "Has Kaito Shion spent enough?"

"Kaito Shion?" the man asked, his eyes widening, "Of course! He's given us enough money to buy more and more stock. Almost one thousand dollars… you're getting one for him? Here, have four certificates," he dropped a pile of twenty-five dollar certificates into Gumi's arms, "and tell him Tim wishes him happy birthday."

"Wow, thanks!" Gumi exclaimed, putting the certificates into a neat stack.

"It's for our top customer, no need to thank me!"

Gumi grinned and waited for Meiko to finish paying for the tub of ice cream.

"Thanks, this is for my friend Kaito Shion—"

"Here!" The man thrust the money back to Meiko, "It's free! Thanks! Bye! Don't tell my boss about this!"

He ushered them out of the house and Meiko sighed in relief. "Good thing, too, I was going to turn into an icicle…" They walked down the pavement, Meiko looking particularly pleased. Gumi was too; she didn't have as much money as she would've seeing as she had blown it all on a ginormous shopping spree.

Meiko opened the door and reentered the lobby. Just as she stepped in, the elevator doors opened, with Miku looking quite worried. Her eyes darted around the room. Gumi had a feeling that this wasn't something selfish that she was nervous about.

"Kaito." Miku gulped as everybody turned to her. "It's already twelve o'clock. He hasn't come out of his room." She shuddered. "What if he… what if he doesn't wake up? Kaito's never waken up this late, and he slept early today so he could enjoy his birthday more." She dug her fingers into her teal hair. "We have to see what's up with him."

"It's his birthday, relax," Gakupo said calmly, "Kaito wants a sleep in, he can have a sleep in. He's probably having a wonderful dream about a harem of Mikus and Meikos." Gakupo grinned at the two girls, whose jaws had fallen after Gakupo's conclusion.

"I say we check," Miku replied stubbornly, "No matter how much you think he's dreaming about… certain things." The diva crossed her arms. "Now who's coming with me?"

Nobody raised their hands. However, Meiko looked down at the floor and mumbled, "But Miku… we can't."

"What? Why?" Miku demanded indignantly.

"Well… Len said he sleeps in his underwear." Meiko's face flushed red.

"So?"

"So? We can't barge in on him in his underwear, that's rude!" Meiko exclaimed.

"This is a matter of life or death, and you're worried about being _rude_?"

"Girls, girls." Len stood up, putting himself between the two arguing ladies. "There's no need to fight. However, Meiko, I feel that Miku is in the right here. We should prioritize Kaito's well-being over his comfort." Miku gave a heartwarming smile to Len.

"Thank you, Len. Now, who else is going to come and help Kaito?" Miku demanded. Her eyes trailed across the group, piercing into each person's soul.

"Fine." Luka grudgingly raised her hand, followed by Gakupo, Rin and, finally, Gumi. Meiko still stared, red faced, at the tiled ground.

"B-But—" Meiko stuttered, "His privacy!" She glanced at Miku.

"I'm sure he'll forgive us when we save his life. C'mon!" Miku grabbed Meiko's wrist and dragged her into the elevator as she dropped the ice cream onto the floor. The rest followed. Gakupo made sure to make space between himself and the others so he wouldn't go through a nervous breakdown.

_Ding ding!_

The elevator doors slid open, Miku exiting the elevator first. She smiled and beckoned her friends, and then came face to face with door number two.

Instead of knocking on the blue door, she kicked it, her stilettos scratching the paint. The door swung open. Kaito still hadn't woken up, despite the loud blow to his door. He was still in the same position as before, his hands neatly folded upon his bare chest. Miku sighed.

"He's still not awake. See?" The others flooded in, Meiko last. She let out a small 'Eep!' before turning away from the sleeping male. Miku rubbed him on the shoulder gently.

"Kaito," she said soothingly, "Kaito, wake up." She slowly put the hand that was rubbing his shoulder onto his forehead, and then onto the back of his neck. "Kaito…"

Kaito didn't budge. He didn't even flinch, sniff, or shift. He stayed in the same silence. His chest heaved only slightly. Miku's hopeful face expression.

"Don't worry, Miku." Len put his hand onto her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll wake up. Soon. I think we should just observe." He smiled at her encouragingly, and she sat down onto the chair at the corner of the room.

"Okay, Len," she said, pushing away a tendril of green hair, "Quiet, everyone. We don't want to startle him."

The observation seemed to last for hours. Luka tried to suppress a yawn as Kaito continued to lie in the same way as before. He didn't seem disturbed or irritated; in fact, he seemed… serene. Calm. Almost… contented. Gumi continued to observe his expression curiously.

Eventually, Rin snapped. She gripped her blonde locks and started to tug on them in frustration. Her jaw stiff, she started angrily at the ceiling, to Len's surprise.

"I can't stand this! We can't—Kaito might _never _wake up!" Rin stormed out of the room.

"Rin, no!" Rin slammed the door shut. Silence filled the room again, but this was of confusion. There was a shoving noise, and soon, Rin kicked open the door. She appeared to be pushing a large speaker, along with a mic and guitar in her hand.

"Uhh… Rin… what are you doing with those?" Len asked worriedly.

"You'll see…" Rin finished shoving her speaker into the room. She kicked the door shut again and then hooked up her guitar and microphone. Len's eyes widened.

"Rin, no, _don't_—"

"Get ready for Rin!"

Rin performed a loud, hard-rock strum, which filled the room instantly. Gumi covered her ears, but she could still hear the rapid melody Rin was blasting through the speakers. It was quite impressive for Rin, but then again, Gumi had never heard her play electric guitar before. She put the microphone on top of the speakers and belted out something that she was sure Rin had made up on the spot.

"_Kaito-nii, Kaito-nii, come on, Kaito, wake up please?_" Rin screamed into the microphone as Miku tried her best to block out the sound. She had a feeling Miku wasn't a fan of this kind of music. "_Kaito-nii, Kaito-nii, what do you want from me? Kaito-nii! Please, please, please… Kaito-nii!" _Her music became much louder and slower, and Gumi saw that Rin's eyes were shiny with a liquid-like substance.

"_Kaito-nii… wake up please… _please…" Rin stopped playing her guitar, put it down, and then pulled out the cords that connected the speaker to her instruments. Pushing her microphone onto the carpeted floor, she sat on top of the speaker and sighed. Kaito hadn't been disturbed at all.

"It's okay, Rin." Len approached her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You had good intentions. That was… a very nice song."

"Thanks, Len-nii…" Rin said, "But Kaito hasn't woken." Rin slouched, and that liquid-like substance rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry. I think I can try something." Len approached Kaito, who was asleep, and put a palm onto his forehead. He then studied his neck, and then, finally, put a hand onto his chest, where his heart was. Len breathed in and out slowly. He had a much calmer approach than his twin, for sure, but Gumi wasn't sure that this would work.

"Len…"

"I know, it's not working," Len said, a tone of frustration in his voice, "Just be patient." They waited for about five more minutes until Len gave up. He stormed away from Kaito, his eyes narrowed and steely.

"Anyone else like to try?" Luka asked, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards a little. She seemed quite amused. "Okay? My turn." Luka walked up to Kaito and sat onto his chest. She leaned forward.

"Uh… Luka? What are you doing?" Gakupo asked.

She then raised the palm of her hand and slapped the bluenette to everyone's shock. However, Kaito didn't flinch or move at all.

"Don't want to wake up, huh?" Luka started to slap him repeatedly with equal force as the first. Gakupo watched in horror.

"Luka, I don't think you should be slapping Kaito like that. He might get hurt." Luka, however, ignored Gakupo, and merely said, "So? He's endured lots of slaps." She continued to slap him, until Miku surged forward and stopped Luka's hand.

"No," Miku said firmly, "This is wrong. It's not working, now stop that."

"Fine," Luka said, "It should've worked. I've used it to wake up Gakupo quite a few times."

"It still stings," Gakupo muttered, rubbing his cheek softly. Luka walked away from Kaito as Gakupo approached him. Gakupo took out his gift, ripped off the wrapping, and then waved it in front of Kaito's calm face.

"Look, Kaito. It's Mass Effect 3. If you wake up, you can play it." Kaito didn't budge. Gakupo pursed his lips. "See, Miku and Meiko are here. They in bikinis, waiting for you—"

"Gakupo, that's enough!" Meiko pounced Gakupo and pulled him back and away from Kaito, "You are _not _telling Kaito any lies, even if it helps him to wake up!"

"It won't be a lie if you _actually _dress into one for Kaito—"

"_No_."

Gakupo sat down and waited for the others to try to wake up his best friend. Gumi knew that Gakupo had good intentions, and he wasn't trying to get the girls to do anything. Besides, he had a huge crush on Luka, and even Meiko knew that.

"Can I try something?" Gumi asked. Miku gave a nod of approval, and Gumi approached the bed. She leaned over towards Kaito's ear and started to speak clearly, but not too loudly.

"Okay, Kaito, the fun is over. Please wake up now. Everybody wants to see you up and lively. It's your birthday." Kaito didn't move. "Just open your eyes. The dream might be nice, but you can't stay in a fairytale world forever—"

"That's it!" Rin bolted up and jumped off the speaker. "Fairytale!" Gumi turned and stared at Rin in confusion. However, Rin was already facing her twin brother. "Len! The fairytale you read me last night! Kaito must…" she gasped. "Kaito must be under a spell!"

"What, you mean Sleeping Beauty? I don't think so, Rin."

"But what if it _is _a spell? That means that to wake Kaito…" Rin stared at Meiko. Everybody did the same. Meiko turned a furious red, much redder than Kaito's slapped cheeks.

"What? No! I'm not kissing Bakaito."

"Please, Meiko?" Rin looked up pleadingly at Meiko. Meiko's expression softened, and then she gulped.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only for Rin!" she said angrily at Gakupo, who was looking at her as if she wanted to do it. Meiko strutted towards the bluenette. Slowly, she leaned forward, closing her eyes.

She planted her lips upon Kaito's.

She opened her eyes and watched as Kaito's fluttered open. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Meiko pulled back in surprise.

"Kaito?"

"Hey, guys. Happy birthday to me…" he chuckled. He glanced around the room; everybody was watching him in awe. His smile turned into a straight face.

"What happened? Why are you guys staring at me?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, Kaito. How was your slumber?" Meiko asked, grinning.

"I had the most amazing dream!" Kaito exclaimed, "I was a prince, and then there was this witch that looked like… Luka!" he pointed at the pinkette, who responded with a look of disgust. "She made me go into this dungeon, and then I was rescued, and then someone—" He flushed pink, and then Meiko pulled him into her embrace.

"Come on, baka. Let's go and have your birthday party. We only have a few hours."

"What?" Kaito glanced at his clock. "No way! C'mon guys, let's get this party started already."

* * *

><p>"Wow, thanks for the gift certificates, Gumi!" Kaito said, staring in awe at the four, blue cards. "How'd you get these?"<p>

"They're from Tim."

"Ohhh. I'll thank him later," he said, grinning. Now, even though Kaito had missed most of his birthday, it was probably the best birthday ever. Especially after that lovely kiss from a certain special maiden.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Now, I've made a new cover using the cover feature by the way. I hope you like it. Now, I shall get to Bellinda ze Rabbitz oneshot… *slides into the darkness*<strong>

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW TO WISH KAITO A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	15. Videogame Craze

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: I would like to thank all of you for being such dedicated reviewers! The kiriban oneshot for Bellinda ze Rabbits, 'Roses', is now up for you to read. :D <strong>

**Miku: ._. That story makes me look like a goody-two-shoes.**

**Inksewn: *whacks* Also, I have another story published! It's called 'The Runaway Prince'. It'll only be ten chapters, but I recommend you read it anyway!**

**Gakupo: I like that story. *w* I get to be a prince! And then there's the lovely female protagonist…**

**Luka: … Gakupo, stop staring like that.**

**Inksewn: Anyways, thank you to LadySchwarzDestiny, Marshmallow Ninja, White Chocolate Power, DarkOppressor, TheSilverWisp, vocaotaku, LeebiLong, Katty Taco Kisses, Bellinda ze Rabbitz and RPR! [P.S., RPR, I will try to get to that oneshot if I can. ;)] I would just like to remind all of you that I am trying my hardest to get these chapters to you as soon as possible. **

**Kaito: Thank you all for wishing me a happy baka-day—I mean, birthday. *facepalm***

**Meiko: It's international baka-day, people! *does the worm***

**Kaito: I didn't know you could dance.**

**Meiko: … baka.**

**Luka: *muttering* See, you just read that part, and then off you go—**

**Inksewn: Luka! Are you trying to con Gakupo into doing your job?**

**Gakupo: o/o Well… not **_**con**_**…**

**Luka: I said I'd buy him eggplants if he does it today!**

**Inksewn: Luka!**

**Luka: FINE. Inksewn doesn't own VOCALOID, thankfully! It belongs to Crypton and Yamaha, now can I please **_**leave**_**?**

**Inksewn: … You're fired.**

**Luka: Thank God.**

* * *

><p>Gumi woke up to the sound of shooting guns.<p>

_Yep, typical morning._

Kaito had been up all night playing the different videogames he had been given and the ones he had purchased. Gumi was able to get asleep by covering her head with pillows. He hadn't even lowered the volume once.

However, this didn't concern her. Kaito could spend his life playing that game and Gumi wouldn't try stopping him. Besides, once Kaito started playing, he wouldn't stop until he was done... or hungry.

The greenette stood up and threw the bed covers over. She opened the door to her bathroom. Once Gumi was finished freshening up, she felt as good as new. She was dressed in white, knee-length shorts and a green t-shirt. Kaito was _still _playing his videogames.

She exited her room and then went down to the second floor, where the others were already eating. They were having another discussion, as usual, though Kaito wasn't with them eating ice cream.

"—I mean, come on, Kaito has to leave his playstation _sometime_…" She wrapped a tendril of chocolate brown hair around her index finger. "Oh, hi, Gumi! Is Kaito still gaming?"

"Yeah." Meiko sighed.

"I've barely been able to talk to him," Meiko said, frowning. Gumi got her breakfast from the buffet, which consisted of buttered bread, a single pancake and some yogurt. Gumi wasn't feeling very hungry. She returned to the table, where Meiko was talking with Gakupo.

"Should we… you know… unplug Kaito's game? He's been at it for how many hours." Meiko sipped her coke.

"I agree with you, Meiko," Len said.

"Well, I don't know… he _was _asleep for half of his birthday, he just probably wants to make up for that," Gakupo reasoned.

"C'mon, Gakupo, I've heard of people who _die _playing videogames!" Meiko exclaimed. Some drops of soda splashed onto the floor as she raised her can. Concern was flickering across her face, and Gumi suddenly felt a surge of sympathy.

"But he has rootbeer and tins of ice cream stashed with him. I'm sure he's fine. Besides, it's _ice cream_. Kaito can't ignore that." Gakupo finished his grape juice and then stood up. "But, if you really think we need to check on him, I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Gakupo. Len, you stay here with your sister," Meiko instructed. Rin continued to suck on her gobstopper. She grinned.

"Fine." Len huffed. With that, Meiko stood up, brought her finished tray to the sink, and then waited for Gakupo by the elevator. The two then entered the elevator and went into the third floor.

"I hope Kaito's alright," Rin said. Len nodded in agreement, but his focus seemed to be out the window. Gumi waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Len? Len?"

"Wazza—Oh, sorry, Gumi. What is it?"

"You seemed distracted," Gumi said. Len paused for a while, and then continued to eat his banana pudding. Gumi tapped her fingers onto the table.

"Hm," Len grunted to no one in particular.

"Hm," Gumi grunted back.

"Where's Miku?" Len replied. He seemed to have been in deep thought about that statement as a lot of feeling and worry filled his voice.

"No idea," Gumi replied.

"Len-nii, why are you always looking for Miku?" Rin asked, folding her arms. Then her inquiring expression turned into a teasing grin. She poked her twin brother in the cheek.

"You like Miku!" Rin teased.

"Rin, I don't like Miku," Len replied simply. However, Rin was already prancing around the table.

"Len-nii likes Miku! Len-nii likes Miku! Len-nii likes Miku!" Rin continued to chant as Len went a deep red.

"Rin, stop that," Len snapped.

"_No_. Not until you admit it!" Rin squealed, tweaking Len's nose.

"Rin." Len had taken a more serious tone. With that, Rin stopped annoying her brother and sat down, staring at her empty plate.

"Sorry, Len-nii."

"It's fine—"

"OH-EM-GEE YES, YES, I KILLED HIM. YES. YES. KAITO! LOOK, LOOK I KILLED HIM!" Miku's screeches filled the building. Gumi raised a brow.

"… Let's go to Ice Cream Haven?"

"Mmmhmm." And she and the twins left.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY! C'MON, KAITO, LET'S GO TO THE NEXT ROUND—"<p>

"Miku!" Meiko and Gakupo barged in to Kaito's room. Kaito continued to play, unaware that the two had intruded on him. Miku, however, dropped her controller and left her character idle as Meiko glared at her.

"You're too loud! We heard you throughout the entire studios!" Meiko yelled. Miku shrugged.

"Okay then. Bye bye." Miku pushed Meiko away and continued to pick up from where she had left off. Her character was injured, much to Miku's annoyance.

"No. Kaito's been on his videogames long enough, and you're going to lose your voice _permanently _if you keep this up," Meiko said, gripping Miku's shoulders, "So I strongly suggest that you turn this off now before I smash it to bits."

"C'mon, Meiko, loosen up. Haven't you played videogames before?"

"Well… yeah…" Meiko muttered. Kaito's face lit up as he mashed some buttons, blowing an enemy to bits.

"What is it?" Kaito and Gakupo asked simultaneously. They both seemed surprised by her answer.

"I tried playing my cousin's Game and Watch…"

Kaito clapped a hand to his face. Apparently, this was not satisfactory. He paused the game, scratched his head, and then faced the brunette.

"Meiko," he addressed her casually, "You need to start experiencing the wonders of this generation's videogames. Catching food and putting out fires aren't exciting enough to fulfill the gaming needs of anyone in the 21st century. Haven't you even played Pokémon?"

"Nuh uh," Meiko replied, shaking her head, "Isn't that, like, Pikachu or something?"

"…Yeah," Kaito said, "You need to try this, Meiko. It'll change your life." Kaito said it with utter sincerity.

"I dunno…"

"C'mon, Meiko. You trust me, right?"

The brunette nodded. She sighed and then sat down between Miku and the blue-haired gamer. He grinned and then grabbed Meiko's hand. He placed it onto the controller, followed by the other hand. Meiko wasn't sure how to hold it, so Kaito put her fingers onto the analog sticks. He pushed a button which resumed the game; Miku attacked as Meiko sat there wondering what to press.

The enemy approaching Meiko was blown up. Meiko chuckled.

"Hehe. This is kinda fun! What button was that again?" Meiko's brown irises scanned the controller.

"The 'O' button," Kaito pointed at the circular button. Meiko pushed it and another opponent fell.

"Yes!" Meiko and Miku began teaming up to go on a killing spree. Kaito was smiling, but the purple-haired samurai at the door was unsatisfied.

"Kaito, you're supposed to be turning this off," Gakupo said.

"Gakupo, don't be such a killjoy. Here, take player three, I'll man the fourth controller." Kaito hooked up two more controllers and took the last. He waved his other controller at Gakupo.

"But—but—"

"You know you want to. Lighten up!" The blunette tossed the controller to his ponytailed best friend. He caught it. And, just like that, they ganged up to defeat their virtual opponents.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Rin asked as they entered the empty lobby, their arms full with ice cream tubs. Luka had finally emerged from the library and was reading downstairs on the couch.<p>

"Dunno," Len said, shrugging. The three sat down by Luka, who was engrossed in 'Kiss by the Seaside'.

"Hey, Luka," Gumi greeted.

"Hello." Luka turned a page. "Where's Kaito?"

"Still gaming," said Rin in annoyance, "He's been at the Playstation for eleven hours now."

"Wow. You guys should do something about that," Luka said. Len sighed.

"Meiko and Gakupo went up, but they're still there! I have a feeling they're playing." He scooped a spoon of 'Bananas n' Mangoes into his mouth.

"Hm." Luka bookmarked her page and shut her novel. "I'll check on them and try and get them to come downstairs." And, with that, Luka was inside the elevator and on her way to Kaito's room. Len was misty-eyed, and Rin seemed to notice that.

"Len-nii… if you don't like Miku…" Rin scratched her chin, "You like Luka! Len-nii, you like Luka, don't you?" Rin started to prance around again. Len groaned.

"No, Rin, I do not like Luka. Can you please stop trying to guess who my love interest is?" Len sighed, twiddling his thumbs, trying to calm himself down.

"But I wanna know! I'm your twin sister, Len-nii!" Rin insisted. The blonde boy sighed, but did not answer his sibling.

"Just give it a rest, Rin."

"Fine." Rin crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Len sighed and gave her a hug, and silence filled the lobby for quite some time. Once Gumi had finished her tub of 'Caramel Cheesecake', she broke the silence with a cough.

"Well… what do you want to do now?" she asked. She enjoyed the twin's antics, but right now she didn't think they were so excited.

"We'll just wait for Luka, I guess," Len replied, "We could go to the park."

"… Sure. But I warn you, that place is dangerous." The three left their ice cream on the table and then exited the lobby again.

* * *

><p>"Guys, Len, Rin and Gumi say you've been playing for quite some time now." Luka entered Kaito's room without knocking. Before her eyes sat Miku, Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito sending bullets towards the apparent boss enemy.<p>

"No, we haven't," Meiko said irritably, "It's only been… been…"

"Eleven hours for Kaito, three hours for you and Gakupo," Luka replied, "It's already twelve." However, Meiko pushed Luka away as she continued to shoot at the boss.

"Meiko, stop that." Meiko continued to push Luka. The pinkette fell over, and then grimaced in anger.

"Meiko!" Luka grabbed the plug of the videogame, but then Kaito's hand gripped her wrist and moved her away.

"Luka, Luka…" Kaito said after pausing their game, "There's no need for this. Time flies by because we are having fun. There's no need to stop it."

"You haven't slept, Kaito! Your eye bags have eye bags!" Luka insisted.

"Why don't you join us in our game, Luka? You'll see how fun it is," Kaito said.

"Play a game that involves shooting other enemies with no logical thought or strategy? I don't do such childish things, Kaito. You should know that." Luka glared at Kaito as if his invitation was an insult.

"No strategy? You're wrong, Luka," Kaito replied, "This game requires precision, quick thinking, and high intelligence."

"So what makes you think you can play it?" Luka asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, I'm the best," Kaito bragged, "Unless… you think you can do a better job?" He smirked. Luka grabbed his controller and then resumed the game.

"I'll show you… I have much more precision and quick thinking! And I am much more intelligent than you!" Luka mashed some buttons and the boss blew up. Luka turned around and grinned devilishly at Kaito. "Beat that."

"Hrm… I still don't think you're the best, Luka."

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Len-nii, are you sure your knee's okay?" Rin asked, dabbing Len's grazed knee with a tissue. He winced, but then nodded.<p>

"Uh-huh… Yeah…" He limped to the couch and then sat down. He sighed in relief.

"I told you guys that place was dangerous," Gumi replied, "You can never leave it without getting an injury."

"Luckily, I only got an ant bite." Rin grinned happily. She then stared at the melting ice cream inside the watery tubs and entered the elevator to go upstairs and put them into the fridge.

"Where's Luka and the others?" Gumi asked in concern. Len sighed.

"They're probably playing. Argh, they hypnotized Luka as well…" Len smashed his face onto the table.

"I'll go try and get them." Gumi stood up, ran three fingers through her hair, and then yawned. "I don't think they can get me to join them in their game." Instead of using the elevator, she used the stairs. Rin returned, the elevator chiming, and faced Len, who was staring dreamily into space.

"Len-nii, I have a question for you," Rin said. Len pulled out of his trance and gazed at his sister.

"Mmhmm? What is it, Rin?"

"Do you have a crush on Gumi?"

"_No_," Len replied in annoyance, "I don't."

"But then who _do _you like, Len-nii?" Rin inquired.

Len looked down at the floor and mumbled.

"I… I don't like anyone."

* * *

><p>"Hi guys." Gumi entered Kaito's room. All five people were playing the game… well, if you counted Gakupo and Kaito tag-teaming on one controller. Kaito was sucking soda through a lazy-drinking hat. Luka looked like she hadn't even blinked. Meiko had a fierce, determined look on her face, as if this battle was in real life. Miku continued to squeal uncontrollably. What had her friends become?<p>

"Gumi, come join us." Kaito beckoned her, but didn't pause the game. Gakupo covered for him as Kaito addressed the greenette.

"No, thank you," Gumi replied nervously, "I just think that we should… I don't know… go outside and do something in real life?"

"Don't you want to play this game? It's very exhilarating." Kaito said, gesturing towards the screen.

"No," Gumi said more firmly this time, "I don't want to. Come on, guys, it's a nice day." She pulled on Miku's arm. Miku whacked her away and whined.

_Miku's so engrossed into this game that she's stopped talking_… thought Gumi. This meant drastic measures. Gumi reached out for the playstation box, but then Kaito stopped her.

"Gumi, that's not a very _friendly _thing to do," he said, frowning.

"But… but… this is about your health!" Gumi explained worriedly.

"Just join us," Kaito said, knowing that he had hit a weak point, "It's what friends do. Here, you can share a controller with Luka."

Reluctantly, Gumi sat down and manned the analog sticks as Luka pressed the attack and defending buttons. As much as Gumi wanted to help them, she didn't want to ruin her friend's fun.

And besides, this game was pretty exciting.

* * *

><p>"I think I should check on Gumi," Rin said to Len as they packed up their deck of cards. She had a look of concern on her face. Even though she had won the game, she didn't feel very happy.<p>

"… I should go first," Len volunteered.

"No, brother, you stay here. I think it's better if I go." Rin pushed the cards into the deck case and then stood up. "You stay here, guard the cards; I'll be back soon and we can all play together." And, with that, she disappeared behind the elevator doors, and Len slouched back into the black couch.

"Just hurry," he whispered, and then sunk into the cushions, waiting for his beloved sister to return.

Rin pushed open the blue number two door.

"What—wait, you guys? You're all… you're all…" Rin didn't even finish her sentence. Instead, her eyes fell to the screen. Everyone, as a team, was shooting at their enemies. It was all so suspenseful. Rin couldn't help but close the door, sit down and watch.

"Guys, what's the name of this game?" Rin piped up.

"Mmmhmmm." Luka simply replied. Rin shrugged, and then continued to gaze into the bright and dark colors that danced upon the television screen.

No, Rin wouldn't play.

She would just observe. She'd go downstairs, with the others. And then they'd all play together.

Eventually.

* * *

><p>Rin had been upstairs for an hour already. Len was alone, his back sunk into the couch and pressing a tissue against the graze in his knee. His leg still throbbed in pain, but that wasn't why he felt down.<p>

_I'll be back soon and we can all play together._

"Lies," Len muttered. He couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal. Even though this was small- Rin was just upstairs—that fact that she didn't return made Len feel bitter.

And sad.

Ever since his parents had gone away, Len clung on to anything he held near and dear. Rin was his only family. And, although Mr. Crypton was very kind for adopting them, he wasn't blood family.

Len had always made sure Rin did the safe thing. When there were rides in theme parks, Len would always make sure that they were safe and that no one had ever died from them. When there was a crime scene, Len would steer clear from it for a month before returning, and keep Rin inside the studios at all times. Even at the park, Len had tripped over helping Rin so she wouldn't fall off the monkey bars.

Len cared about Rin more than anything in the world. He had let himself down by allowing her to go on her own. And, even though this was only about videogames, Len felt like he had made a dire mistake.

The blonde stood up, winced, and then slowly made his way to the elevator. There was no way that he was going to the stairs. It would be a definite waste of energy. He entered the elevator, leaned on the bar at the side, and then waited for the elevator to reach the third floor.

Once he was out and in the corridor, he paced slowly towards door number two and kicked it open with his good foot.

Luka sat there, snarling, her eyes wide open and glazed. Gumi was next to her, laughing falsely and moving the character around recklessly. Kaito and Gakupo sat together, Gakupo making small noises and Kaito merely watching the screen intently. Miku continued to scream at her enemies, smashing them into bits while getting a lot of damage herself. She continued to curse aloud as Meiko played as determinedly as possible. Next to her, teaming up with her, was Rin.

Her eyes were bloodshot. Her face was pale and rid of all her rosy color. Her thumbs were turning purple and her fingers seemed stiff.

They'd turned his sister into a zombie.

Without further ado, Len grabbed the playstation and yanked it so that the plug fell out of the outlet. He snatched Kaito's soda hat and his tins of ice cream, then galloped out of the room, his leg hurting more than ever.

"Hey!" The others chased him, including Rin, who was especially irritated. Len was hurt, seeing his sister mad at him, but he needed to get all of them outside. He ran downstairs (the elevator would take too long to close) and quickly sprinted down, dropping a tub of ice cream or two. He skipped a few steps, but didn't fall down at all. He abandoned his usually careful persona and took on a risk-taking heroic one.

Len passed by the second floor, where he tossed the remaining tins behind a counter. They wouldn't spot them there. He held the playstation tight, not wanting to break it. Eventually, he reached the lobby, but he kept on running, no matter how bad the pain was, shooting through his body.

Eventually, he reached outside, and then stopped running. Soon, the others were behind him, but they didn't snatch back their beloved game box.

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, mixing with the white clouds. The sun was not too bright, hiding partially behind a nimbus, and shone its rays delicately upon the crowd of Vocaloids. They all stopped, in awe, and stared at the wonderful scene.

"It's so nice out here today…" Kaito mumbled. He sat down on the pavement and gazed at Len, and then everyone else.

"I'm sorry, everyone, for bringing you into this. I'm sorry for taking so long… my eyes sting now." He rubbed them. "Let's just go to the park."

"Deal," Len said. They shook hands.

Len gave Rin a hug. She was mumbling and whimpering, upset with herself. "I'm so sorry, Len-nii. The game was so colorful and exciting! And… I got caught up in everything! Ow," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"No worries." Len patted her on the back. "Wanna try the monkey bars?"

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Sorry if that was short. I was really rushed, because I have school now. I'll keep trying to get you chapters each week!<strong>

**Miku: Hopefully. My hands still ache. **

**Inksewn: Don't forget to review!**


	16. Curing Colds

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Hey, guys! I hope you have all learned a lesson about videogames! [becauseihavent]<strong>

**Kaito: What?**

**Inksewn: Nothing.**

**Kaito: Tell me.**

**Inksewn: Tell me the answer to 2 plus 2 first!**

**Kaito: … Fine. Don't tell me.**

**Inksewn: Anyways, thanks to STORM, Marshmallow Ninja, RPR, LeebiLong, xSnowflakesx, DarkOppressor, Katty Taco Kisses, Wonderful Chocolain's Power, Bellinda de Rabbitz and JonathanMDful! I will no longer be answering questions. Sorry. Also, JonathanMDful, if you reread the story properly you'll know how Len hurt his leg. School has been tiring, but I've been able to write and jot down notes in my little notebook.**

**Luka: You're not concentrating in class? :O**

**Inksewn: No, no, I am… at certain times…**

**Luka: But you will never go to college!**

**Inksewn: Well, at least you don't need a degree to announce disclaimers. Now, Len?**

**Len: … I forgot my line! D:**

**Inksewn: **_**!**_

**Len: Huh?**

**Inksewn: *facepalm***

* * *

><p>The weather was having mood swings.<p>

As soon as the Vocaloids were in the middle of the park, it started to rain. Heavy. But they didn't leave. Luckily, Len had returned Kaito's PS3 into his apartment, but Kaito's soda can hat had drifted far, far away when they got back.

Kaito cursed, but he continued to pester Meiko about buying him one.

"I don't wanna waste my cash! That's for ice cream!" Kaito insisted.

"But I'm not gonna buy a lazy drinking hat for you!" Meiko yelled, "You should be using your _own _money, baka."

"But it's my birthday!"

"Not anymore."

"Guys, stop fighting… _achoo!_" Luka sneezed as they entered the lobby, much to everyone's surprise. Yes, they had been playing in the rain, and they hadn't been wearing coats, but Luka had an immune system that was as tough as nails.

"Luka, are you okay?" Gakupo put his hand on her shoulder but she whacked it away.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said stubbornly, glaring at her purple-haired friend, "Leave me alone. I can take care of myself. I'm sure that it's just a… _sniff… _ticklish nose or something." She scratched the outside of her nose and then approached the elevator. "I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"_I'm sure!_" Luka snapped as she pressed the _up _button. "Good night." She went up with the elevator as Gakupo sighed.

"What—is—wrong—with—me!" Gakupo yelled, pulling his hair, "I'm—such—an—idiot—"

"Gakupo! Chill!" Meiko said, yelling into his face, "Luka is just worried because she doesn't want to show a weak point. I'm sure she's not mad at you."

"Yes—she—is!" Gakupo cried, tugging his hair with every word, "I—was—being—tactless—"

"No, you weren't," Gumi said, "You were just being concerned. Just give Luka a day and she'll clear up." Gakupo sighed and buried his head into his hands, but everybody comforted him, patting him on the back. They all knew that Gakupo cared about Luka more than anyone else, and he didn't want to make her upset.

"Well, I think I'll hit the hay too," Meiko said, shrugging, "So, night guys, don't let the bed bugs bite." She took the stairs, seeing as Luka was probably still inside the alternative. The rest followed, Gakupo being the last to finally go upstairs.

* * *

><p>As soon as Luka woke up, she sneezed.<p>

And then, cursed.

The pinkette sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wore a light pink, cotton spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts, as she usually did when sleeping. She locked the door just in case someone perverted, like Kaito, would sneak inside and take a peek.

Once Luka gazed into the mirror affixed parallel to the bed, she noticed how bad she looked.

Dark bags hung under her eyes. Her face was pale and her cheeks were not as rosy as usual. Her nose was the only colored feature on her face, a bright red. She looked so sick that she could be mistaken for a ghost.

_It's nothing. I'm just… I'm fine._

Luka stepped out of bed and sneezed again. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, but it still felt stuffed. She sighed.

_Maybe a good, cold shower will make me feel better._

As Luka stepped into the shower and the cool liquid fell to her body, she didn't feel relief or satisfaction. Instead, the cold touch send shivers up her spine. She jumped back, nearly slipping onto the wet floor. Her teeth began to chatter and she sneezed again.

Even after thoroughly shampooing her long locks and washing her body, she still felt like death had warmed over.

Once she was done, she changed into her usual, long clothes and high boots.

The other Vocaloids were waiting for her downstairs. According to the kitchen clock, it was already nine. Luka had never woken up that late, and the others seemed quite concerned.

"Luka, are you okay?" Meiko asked. Luka grimaced. She still looked as bad as she felt.

"Yes, I'm fine—_achoo_!" She sneezed into her hand. Meiko looked scared.

"You have a cold, don't you, Luka?" she asked. Luka felt a pang of annoyance, but then he held back her anger. Her friends were just concerned, but she didn't want to admit that she had a weak feature, even if it was her immune system.

"You know what? I don't think I'm very hungry. I'm going to read about marine agriculture in my room. Don't disturb me." She swiveled around and marched back upstairs, ignoring the cries of refusal from her friends.

"Wow," Gumi said as Luka had surely exited the second floor, "She doesn't like being sick, does she?"

"Yeah," Meiko replied, "From what I heard, Luka hasn't been sick since she was five."

"Really? What did she catch?"

"Chicken pox. She had to be absent from school. It was a nightmare for her."

Gakupo sighed. "I just wish that there was some way to cure her without having to point out her illness. We can't give her medicine, she'd just get offended."

"What about we hide a pill inside her water?" Miku suggested. However, Len shook his head.

"No, she'd spot it. Luka has extrasensory skills. Any other ideas?"

"What about we tackle her and _force _her to take the medicine?" Rin exclaimed. Meiko stared at her for a while, but then shook off her confusion.

"I don't think so. She can beat up Gakupo—"

"Hey, that's private!"

"—so it wouldn't be a good idea to try taking her down," Meiko continued. Gakupo began to pout, his face red in embarrassment.

"I have an idea! No, wait, just listen!" he said as Meiko rolled her eyes, "How about—wait for it—we scare the colds out of Luka? She'll be so shocked her sickness will just… POOF! Disappear!" His eyes scanned the faces of his friends.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Meiko said plainly. Kaito frowned.

"Well, I think it's neat!" Rin said.

"…It's not such a bad idea, now that you think about it," Gumi said thoughtfully.

"We should at least try," said Miku.

"Mmmhmm," Len hummed.

Meiko clapped a hand to her forehead. "Seriously, guys? Gakupo, what do _you _think?" She glared at him. He winced.

"Well… err… I don't feel too good about scaring Luka…" he mumbled. Kaito put an arm over his friend's shoulder and grinned.

"C'mon, lover boy, it's for your bride-to-be's happiness!"

"…Fine."

"Oh, very well," Meiko said irritably, "We go individually, and try to shock Luka as much as you can. Luka will hear us if we're too loud. Kaito, go first, since it was your stupid idea."

"Pleasure." Kaito bowed, still bearing his teeth. "I'll have to change, though, so do you guys mind…?"

Everybody turned around. Kaito ran to the corner of the room, where he commenced unbuttoning and unzipping. After a while, Meiko felt something thrown at her head.

"Wah—" she opened her eyes to find Kaito's clothes on her lap. She turned around in shock.

"Kaito, why—MY GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Kaito was running towards the stairs in his underwear. He stopped, turned around, put a finger to his lips and then winked at Meiko. He continued to sprint to the third floor, leaving Meiko with his jeans and t-shirt that said IT'S VANILLAWESOME' on the front.

Someone giggled, and Meiko shot a nasty look at them.

Once Kaito was upstairs, he knocked thrice onto Luka's door and then began to lie in position. He faced the door and propped up his head with his arm, leaving the arm to be placed on his hip. In his mind, he looked rather sexy.

Kaito couldn't help but feel like a betrayer to his best friend, but this _was _for Luka's welfare, and it wouldn't hurt to show Luka most of his macho-papa body.

The door was thrown open, and then Kaito threw a sexy stare at Luka.

"Luka~"

"AAH! FREAK!" Luka slapped Kaito several times on the face. His body exploded in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK, LUKA!" he yelled, clutching his face like it would fall off. Luka slammed the door on him, and Kaito heard the faintest 'achoo' behind the door. Not only had he failed, he knew that he couldn't even smile without yowling in pain for a week.

He slowly trudged downstairs to find the others staring at him.

"Oww…" he groaned. Meiko threw his clothes at his stinging face.

"Bakaito! What the heck did you think you were doing?" Kaito sat down and moaned in pain. He didn't feel like putting his clothes back on.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for, dude," Gakupo said stiffly, "Were you trying to seduce my woman?"

"She's not even yours yet… oww… This body needs some loving, alright?" He patted his stomach.

"It won't get any _loving _for a couple of days," Meiko noted, looking at Kaito's reddened cheeks.

"C'mon, Len-nii, let's go try it!" Rin stood up and grabbed her brother's arm. "We can scare Luka!"

"What? No way! After what happened to Kaito?" Len stared up at his sister like she was talking about jumping into a barrel of toxic waste.

"All we need is the Dark Woods Circus costume! C'mon, Len-nii, you just need to wear a mask or something. Pleaaassseee?" She jumped up and down as she pleaded with her brother.

"Fine, but only so that Luka won't be so cranky today." Len stood up and followed her sister into the elevator. She was going to bring him to the fifth floor to retrieve their freaky costume. Kaito continued to moan.

"Kaito, what's wrong with you? You know that Gakupo likes Luka, you should give him a chance!" Meiko scolded the groaning, almost naked man.

"Umm… I'm right here…"

"But this body hasn't been loved for ages…" Kaito sighed, pouting.

"You are unbelievable," Meiko grumbled.

On the fifth floor, Rin and Len were having trouble getting into costume. They had grown quite a bit since they had played the roles of the connected twins, and they were afraid the costume would break.

"Almost… there…" There was a ripping noise, but Len was able to get into the clothing without it ripping in two.

"Yay! Now all we have to do is get to the elevator—"

"Oh, no…" Len sighed.

"It's just like a three-legged race, Lenny! Ready? Inside, outside, inside, outside…" The twins tripped five times before they reached Luka's pink door. Len knocked onto it, careful to keep balance.

Luka opened the door to find Rin putting on the scariest face possible, and Len pulling a reluctant one. Instead of screaming, she looked down at the floor.

"Guys, just leave me alone." She pushed Len, who toppled onto the ground, bringing his sister down with him. Luka hadn't even flinched! Their costume was probably unauthentic due to the large rip that showed their unconnected bodies.

He and Rin took off the costume before running downstairs. Rin seemed very disappointed.

"She didn't even _slap _us!" Rin complained. Kaito gave her an annoyed look.

"Good for you! Owww…"

"Oh, I think I know how we can surprise Luka!" Meiko looked at Miku, who had been frowning at her chapped nail paint. "Remember that giant, fake, one thousand dollar check that Mr. Crypton sent you as an April Fool's joke?"

"…Yeah," Miku replied, grimacing, "You want to give that to Luka?"

"Uhuh! We just need to get those mover guy suits and fake mustaches from Kaito's room—"

"No way are you guys using my costumes!" Kaito shouted at the two girls.

"Good luck stopping us. You can't even stand up."

"I can!" Kaito attempted to lift himself up, his knees wobbling, but he collapsed back to the ground. "Fine. Point taken. Just don't rip them!"

"What makes you think—oh, I am _so _going to deal with you once I get back…" Meiko sent a death glare to Kaito, who whimpered a little. He was already agonized.

Miku and Meiko slowly crept into the ice-cream lover's room, making sure not to alert Luka of their arrival. They slipped into Kaito's room after slowly opening the door, and then flung open his closet.

"Ew," Miku said in reaction to Kaito's organization.

Old tubs of ice cream and used tissues were scattered around his clothes, which were not hung onto the rack. Meiko carefully picked out two movers uniforms and then shut the door, breathing deeply.

"That idiot has issues," she muttered. She and Miku put on the uniforms and mustaches, which smelled like strawberries, but that was a matter that had no time to be dealt with. They slithered out of Kaito's room, not bothering to close the door, and then entered Miku's to retrieve the check.

Meiko knocked on the door thrice, holding the check in her left hand. Luka answered the door.

"WHO IS—Oh, a delivery."

"Congratulations!" Meiko exclaimed in her deepest voice, "You've won one thousand dollars from the… err… Fish… Lover's… Society! F.L.S.!"

Luka, however, did not squeal in happiness or freeze in shock. She scanned the check, instead.

"Why is it addressed to Miss. Miku Hatsune?" Luka asked. Miku froze.

"You aren't Miku Hatsune? Oh, sorry then. Bye!" Miku and Meiko ran away with the check, leaving Luka puzzled. She shut the door.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Miku asked Meiko, "You're supposed to be smart!"

"I'm sorry for making a mistake, like _you _don't!" They rushed downstairs, still wearing the movers uniforms. Kaito observed his uniform, making sure it was still intact.

"I'm gonna get my toy gun," Gumi said, running to the stairs. Meiko and Miku shrugged before sitting down and throwing their mustaches at Kaito, who was rolling on the floor. Once Gumi returned downstairs, she was wearing a black hoodie, a black mask, and holding what looked like a handgun.

"How do I look?" Gumi asked, her words muffled.

"Like a criminal," Miku said distastefully.

"Good." Gumi ran back upstairs and kicked Luka's door. She held her gun in position. Luka approached the door.

"Hello?" she asked impatiently. Then her eyes widened.

"Gimme your money!"

"AIEEEE!" Luka punched Gumi in the ribs. The greenette winced and fell to the ground, clutching her ribs and yowling. Her mask fell back, revealing her features.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Gumi!" Luka helped her friend up. Gumi wheezed.

"It's fine… I'm gonna go downstairs now…" She limped downstairs, clutching her ribs. "Okay, I don't think anyone should disturb Luka anymore. She still seemed sick."

"No, wait!" Gakupo exclaimed. Everybody stared at him. "I think I know what will shock Luka's cold out…"

* * *

><p>Luka heard three knocks on her door. She groaned. The others had been disturbing her, and she still hadn't been able to sleep off her cold. It just wouldn't go away.<p>

She trudged towards the door and responded to the knocker.

"What is it?" she snapped.

Gakupo was kneeling on the ground before her, wearing a tuxedo and presenting a ring to her. Her breath hitched. Suddenly, she felt all the warmth flood to her face and her nose clear up. Gakupo stood, and then hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay now, Luka." He muttered into her shoulder.

"… Thanks, Gakupo."

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: The ending was short, but I'm rushed. Anyway, review~<strong>


	17. The Forgotten Ones

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: I've noticed that I've been rushing the endings recently and I decided to do something about it.<strong>

**Luka: You've been ditching school?**

**Inksewn: NO. I wrote the chapter in a notebook beforehand so I could just type it up here instead. **

**Luka: Oh. …But I'm still watching you, missy.**

**Inksewn: Whatever. Okay, thank you to xSnowflakesx, Marshmallow Ninja, LadySchwarzDestiny, RPR, poweredtoenail, JonathanMDful, DarkOppressor, LeebiLong, Astrid01 and Gumillia for reviewing! Reviews mean a lot to a fanfictioner like me, so many thanks.**

**Kaito: I bet I could do so much better.**

**Inksewn: Kaito, you can't even set up your own account. DISCLAIMER!**

**Gakupo: …I don't know… I don't wanna upset Luka…**

**Inksewn: GAKUPO!**

**Gakupo: Inksewn does not own Vocaloid! Vocaloid is owned by Crypton and Yamaha!**

**Inksewn: Good, you got the job!**

**Gakupo: I don't want it!**

**Inksewn: … This, THIS is why you were unemployed for how many years.**

* * *

><p>The next week had been rather eventful for the group of Vocaloids.<p>

Kaito wasn't able to grin at all for three days without screeching in pain moments afterwards. Meiko had made sure to tickle him every hour and videotape his painful reactions. And, once his cheeks had recovered, she gave him a slap for his rude implication.

Luka had refused to talk about her cure with the others, no matter how much they teased her. Gakupo eventually threatened to stick a sword through Miku's pigtails, but she still muttered things like 'shipping' and 'yeeeeee'.

Rin had been going around wearing one of Kaito's mustaches and a movers uniform. She would only respond to 'Moverman Michael', whom Len would have to reluctantly tuck into bed for seven nights.

Gumi had chosen to burn her toy gun and watch it slowly melt into oblivion. Even after she had no more pain, she promised to never wear the black hoodie again.

After those random seven days, Luka had decided to show the gang an article on an endangered species of fish that had recently had a population breakthrough.

"And then in 1985…" Luks indicated a timeline mark on the laptop screen as she droned on. "They spotted it lurking in—"

"As much as this… interests me…" Kaito said, carefully placing his words so that he wouldn't experience immense pain again, "I wanna show you a video. They have a new smosh one." Kaito leaned over to google the video, but Luka smacked his hand away.

"No. We're reading the article." Everyone stared awkwardly at Luka, except for Gakupo, who was enjoying the heaven of her voice.

"But I want smosh!" Kaito whined like a little kid.

"It's _my _laptop!" Luka retorted.

_Ding!_

Luka's eyes suddenly averted to the screen. An email alert had popped up in the bottom left corner. She clicked it.

"It's from Kiyoteru-sensei," said Luka, "He's telling me to google… Diola Cov?" She pulled a confused face.

"Go google it," Meiko prompted. Luka began to type in the words.

"Diola's Cove… no… Dio La Covena… what? There, Diola Cov – The Truth about Vocaoid…"

"What's that?" Miku asked curiously, sitting up from one of the beanbags in Luka's room.

"I dunno…" The webpage slowly loaded, revealing a grey background and blog banner forming the words 'Diola Cov' in a fancy font. Soon, the words appeared, and Luka began to read aloud.

"'_Are you a Vocaloid fan? Well, Diola Cov is going to reveal to you the truth about this group of awarded singers and how they are not as heavenly as they seem._'" Everyone exchanged looks. This did not seem to be good at all.

"First is Meiko," Luka announced. "'_Meiko Sakine is the eldest of the gang, and the eldest of interest, too; she belongs in the museum of used-to-bes. But this attention seeker decided to date two men at once; brothers in fact. And when one of them found out, she accused _him _of cheating. What an attention whore._'" Luka gazed uneasily at Meiko. She was redder than her jacket, and she looked like she was about to explode.

"'_In fact, she was able to convince the other man that _she _was the victim. Here's a video of her kissing Kaito Shion full on the lips in his sleep!'"_

Luka clicked the play button and Kaito's awakening scene played out; except from a higher point of view.

"How could they get actual footage of this?" Meiko demanded, "And besides, these are lies! I never cheated on anyone! It was all a misunderstanding!"

"Meiko, chill. I'm sure this is just a joke," Gakupo said soothingly. Luka pushed on, her eyes hungrily devouring the words on the screen.

"'_Kaito Shion is the most useless person in the universe. He's fat, he's perverted and he does nothing for the common good! Not to mention that he played videogames for practically twenty-four hours straight. No wonder no on at Vocaloid seems to like him that much. Check out these pictures of Kaito being a worthless lump!_'" Below were three, low-quality and bird's eye view pictures. One depicted Kaito in the lobby showing off his ab-less stomach. Another showed Kaito a week before; lying stark naked in front of Luka's door on the third floor. The last was Kaito staring, eyes bloodshot, at the television screen, playing games.

"What the—what _the— _WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Kaito lunged at the laptop. Gakupo held him back. Kaito's veins were pulsing and his eyes were filled with fury.

"'_Rin Kagamine is a cute, enthusiastic, and, most of all, _annoying_. She must be on drugs because one day she's hopping around in a bunny suit and the next she's crossdressing as a delivery guy. Here's a video compilation of Rin the drug pusher's antics!"_

Luka didn't even click the video, because Rin was whimpering. Tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her lap. She began to sob into her brother's chest. Her twin had gone pale.

"Len-nii! I—I… who said these things, Len-nii?" she stammered, her cries muffled by Len's shirt.

"I don't know, Rin." Len stroked her head, hushing her with soothing noises. Rin sniffed.

"…'_Len Kagamine is a pushover. He lets anyone run over him; his boss, his co-workers, his younger-than-him teacher and his _sister_! The reason he listens to his twin is because he's secretly perving over her. In the 'Magnet' video, see how he gets all misty-eyed after kissing her. If you can't see it, we've set up a slow-motion clip of that moment._'"

Len's face had turned a mixture of red, blue and purple. He clenched his fists, but unraveled them as soon as he resumed stroking Rin's hair. Everyone was staring at him. He stayed silent.

"Lenny… what's perving?"

"… I don't know."

Luka paused before continuing.

"'_Luka Megurine'_—oh no—'_is a robot. She has no feelings whatsoever. She mindlessly slaps her co-workers and rarely shows interest in anything. There's not much to say about her, but we'll tell you this; she's a total tsundere. We have proof that Luka Megurine is a ruthless "tsun-tsun" so just scroll down to see another compilation video made of slaps and shouts."_

Luka looked like she wanted to break her own computer. Her hand was quivering. She began to start.

"I HAVE FEELINGS! HOW ABOUT WHEN MY FAMILY PRACTICALLY DISOWNED ME? I _CRIED_. HOW ABOUT WHEN MIKU NEARLY DIED? I _CARED_. AND WHEN… WHEN… I HAVE FEELINGS! WHO WROTE THIS? I'M GOING TO MURDER THEM!"

She stopped. The redness in her face faded away. She scrolled on, past the untouched video. She didn't want to see it. She spoke quicker, trying to get the article over with.

"'_Gakupo Kamui is probably the gayest man alive. He's a feminist. He tears up at the movie 'Mulan'. And did I mention that he owns a sequin suit?' _You own a sequin suit?" Luka stared at Gakupo. He cleared his throat.

"It was a gift. And besides, that was private. How did they know that?"

"'_Gakupo is in a paintball war and he surrenders to a girl. He drops down on one knee to a delighted young woman and ends up giving her a friendly hug. You'd have to be gay to not do something drastic, and we at Diola Cov know he is. Here's a clip of Gakupo Kamui singing 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jespen in the shower!'"_

The video showed Gakupo singing in Carly Rae Jespen's voice; or, at least, attempting to. Unlike the other pictures and videos, this clip seemed to be from through the window.

"This is offensive to gay people and HOW DID THEY GET A VIDEO OF ME IN THE SHOWER?" he yelled.

"Relax, Gakupo, you sound decent," Miku laughed.

"This is serious! Someone videoed me bathing! This is making me paranoid!"

"'_Miku Hatsune is the most selfish diva to walk the earth. She wastes her friend's time as she finds and outfit and uses her teacher's bookshelf to make herself another closet!'"_

"Pfft. That's it?" Miku laughed. "I swear, I could do much better."

"Wait. There's more. '_She's such a brat that her boyfriend ran away and got cancer just to get her out of his life! We don't need to show you a video. Have you ever heard of Leon?_'

That made Miku angry. She stood up and punched Luka's pink wall behind her, leaving a dent. Luka pursed her lips.

"And… that's it. Gumi doesn't have a portion." She stared at Gumi with a mix of envy and suspicion. "Did… did you write this?"

Gumi gaped. Luka was accusing her of writing something so mean, so insulting? Her _friends _were accusing her?"

"Of course not! I don't think any—"

"Yeah, Luka! If anyone wrote that stuff, it's you! Very clever, insulting yourself and leaving out Gumi," Miku pondered. She was still puffy-eyed from the last portion.

"What! No! If anyone wrote it, it's Len! It's obvious he _doesn't _perv over Rin and his insult was lame!" Luka insisted.

"Me? You're wrong! It's Miku! She hates everyone!" Len argued. Miku seemed appalled. Their bickering continued, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo and Rin staying silently angry.

"Guys! Stop this! I don't think any of us wrote this stuff. Some of those things we didn't even know until now, how would we have found them out? And how could have we videoed Gakupo?"

"Exactly!"

"…Fine. But who wrote it? We never aired most of this stuff anywhere," Luka pointed out.

"I dunno," Meiko shrugged, "I think we need to investigate.

"I'll get my detective gear!" Gumi exclaimed. Brows were raised. "What? I like NCIS. And Detective Conan."

"Okay then. We'll wait for you." Gumi exited the room in excitement, and a deathly silence fell upon the room.

This was quite disturbing. Their private moments had been recorded on tape and sent out on the worldwide web. It felt like someone was watching their every move.

Paranoia had washed over them.

The greenette returned, prancing with a black briefcase in hand. She wore a fedora covering her right eye, which made her look rather mysterious, until she tripped over a stack of books.

"Whoops! Sorry, Luka. Okay, so I have some dactylography stuff—" she held up some fingerprint investigatory items "—some evidence gathering things—" she showed them a plastic bag, some tweezers, and a professional magnifying glass "—and a law book, for some reason." She put a large, thick, green book onto Luka's bed.

"Wow." Kaito mumbled, "Is it a law book full of pictures?"

"See, there should be a law on privacy…" Gumi flicked through the pages. "Here. What it means is that… erm… if they video us without permission, it's illegal. Yeah."

"That's pretty straightforward then. Let's go to Gakupo's room… d'you mind if we go into your bathroom? So we can find the culprit." Gakupo shivered at the thought, but nodded to Meiko. With that note, Gumi closed her kit, leaving the law book upon the pink duvet, and they all left Luka's room.

As they entered through the purple door, Gakupo's eyes darted around, searching for spies and stalkers. Luka barged into his restroom to find pale pink tiles.

"Seriously, Gakupo?" Luka asked. Everyone began to giggle.

"Psychologists say that pink helps the creative juices flow!" cried Gakupo indignantly.

"'Creative juices' aren't the only things going to 'flow' around here. How can you do your business with all the feminism going around?" Kaito asked, disgusted that his best friend had a girlish bathroom.

"I think it's cu—I mean, silly. Pfft." Luka laughed, and Gakupo reddened even more.

"Okay, guys, here's the window." Len peered at it. "I can't see—"

"There it is! It's so tiny! And it's flashing red, see!" Rin pointed at a seemingly non-existent object, but, instead, was a miniscule camera. As soon as everyone spotted it, its light turned off.

"I can still see it," Gakupo said. "It seems to be turned off."

"Let's grab it!" Miku's boot was flung at the window. It shattered, but Miku caught her shoe just in time, along with the miniscule video camera.

"Nya… Miku!" Gakupo cried as the shattered glass fall to the streets. "I have to pay for that!"

"It's only, like, thirty dollars, what's the big deal?"

The purple-haired Vocaloid grimaced.

"Here ya' go." Miku tossed Gumi the camera. It landed into the open Ziploc bag.

"You know, Meito used to use these tiny things with his computer. He was really a techy geek." Meiko laughed.

"Really? Interesting." Gumi fished out her magnifying glass. Kaito grabbed it and the bag.

"O… L… I… E… W…" he read.

"It's upside-down," Miku pointed out.

"Oh… Meito! This _is _your brother's camera!"

"Meito was watching me in the SHOWER?" Gakupo screamed.

"So, Meito's the one behind this?" Rin asked.

"No… someone might've stolen his cameras. This always happens in Castle… what?" she responded to the weird stares.

"Well, I think we should check the other rooms for cameras." They all walked outside, Gakupo still whimpering about his ruined bathroom.

"The videoes were from the corner of the room… but it's just the security camera. None of Meito's cameras." Gumi stroked her chin in observance.

"But… what if… we have to check the security room!" Len grabbed Rin's hand and bolted towards the elevator, the others following him. With the ring of a bell, the fourteen-year-old sprinted to the secluded room. He ran around like a crazed kid, checking all the screens.

"Look! It's been… bugged… with a chip…" he dropped the chip into the plastic evidence bag.

"And it's Meito's as well," Luka said, "So does that prove it?"

"Well… no. I think he had an accomplice. Meito isn't exactly a good writer, and that article was, like, by a journalist," Meiko admitted.

"So… who do we know is a persuasive smooth talker around here?" Gumi asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I can name everyone I know… Len-nii, me, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Tim, Mr. Crypton, Yuki-sensei, Kiyoteru-sensei, Kiyoteru-sensei's cousin, Meito, Luki, Hachune, Akaito—"

"That's it! Akaito!" Kaito exclaimed, "If anyone can charm someone, it's him. Playboy… I envy him…"

"Kaito!"

"Sorry."

"It sounded a lot like him. He probably planted the chip and the cameras here too in January!" Gumi exclaimed. "That's why he was standing outside! So he could plant the cameras and climb in to the security room through the window!"

"Yeah! The jerk. Gumi, can we go pummel them now?" Meiko pleaded.

"We have the evidence, so let's go!"

"Guys, one problem," said Len, "We don't know where they've gone to. We can't find them."

Kaito slouched in disappointment.

"Wait. Gumi, give me the evidence." Miku grabbed the plastic bag, opened it, and gave the objects a good sniff. "Herbal Essences… Gakupo. Orange candy… Rin. Garbage… either they're hiding in the trash or that's Kaito…"

"Hey!"

"It's a little more… varied… than your room, so it must be somewhere with garbage."

"Well, the cameras can't detect sound, and we didn't find any microphones, so they must be nearby… oh, heck no." Gumi closed the bag and her eyes widened. "They must be staying by the garbage disposal."

"Oh my gosh! Ew." Miku stuck out her tongue. "For how many months? That's disgusting!"

"They're jobless. At least when Miku throws away decent food they can have a feast." Meiko laughed at the thought.

"Well, let's go!" Rin marched outside, leading her friends into battle. Gumi put everything into her briefcase, including her fedora. Once they'd reached the alleyway behind the building, they saw the Diola Cov dwelling place. It was a small hut made of badly-assembled materials of all sorts; cardboard, tweed, metal scraps, hard plastic, glass and twigs. The gang could hear their conversation from outside.

"I've lost complete connection, Akaito!" Meito's voice echoed from the hut.

"Do something then!" Zatsune whined.

"There must be a reason for the sudden disconnection…"

"It's him," muttered Kaito, gritting his teeth. He hated his brother with a burning passion. "GET OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, AKAITO."

No noise was made from the hut and, soon, Akaito exited the opening.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my ex, my brother, the pushover, the robot, the femi-man, the brat and the drug pusher."

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH!" Len shouted at the redhead, protectively hugging his twin. "LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE!"

"What did I do for you to make such an accusation?" Akaito asked, a smirk playing up his face.

"We know what you did and we have proof," Gumi threatened, "You're dead. Give up."

"'_Wey knoh wha you did and wey have prohf_,'" Zatsune tried to imitate Gumi's voice as she exited the hand-made hut. "Your voice is the second most annoying thing in the world."

"What's the first, honey?" Akaito asked his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek.

"The existence of _her_." She cast a dark look at Meiko, who turned bright red.

"YOU SAY THAT TO MY FIST!" Meiko pounced Zatsune, but Gakupo and Luka held her back.

"Just leave us alone. What did we ever do to you?" Gumi stepped forward to face the redhead. He chuckled.

"Gumi, Gumi, Gumi…" he breathed, "Do you know why I didn't include you in my little article?"

"…Why?" Gumi asked cautiously.

"Because I believe that you understand us." He gazed into Gumi's eyes. She cast them to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever been left behind? By, I don't know… a dog… a friend… a… _father_?" An evil glint shone in Akaito's crimson eyes. The greenette's widened.

"H-How—"

"You were just a simple girl. Until your father, Gumillo Megupo, your namesake, left to travel the world. He didn't even say goodbye. He never replied to your letters."

Gumi was speechless. She merely stared at the sly man, his face pale and sinister.

"That is how I, no, that is how _we _felt when your 'friends' left us behind. They never thought twice. And even now that we have stepped out from their shadow, they still ignore us. We are still forgotten.

"But you weren't only left behind, were you, Gumi? You left someone else behind when you joined Vocaloid, and he pleaded for you to stay."

"B-but—How did you—"

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"… Who told you?" Gumi demanded.

Akaito continued, ignoring Gumi. "Even though you loved him, you left him. Do you regret it?"

Even in the silence, Gumi was silently responding.

"You can make up for it, Gumi. Join us, and your dad will regret neglecting you, and _he _will forgive you. Join us." Akaito held his hand out to Gumi. As soon as they touched, Gumi knew that she would be with them.

The forgotten ones.

Gumi extended a hand to the redhead. Several gasps came from the people, her friends, behind her, and she withdrew her hand immediately. Something flickered across Akaito's face; shock.

"You're a monster," Gumi said, stepping back, "You're a monster and you've hurt my friends. I'm calling the cops."

"And that, my friend, is where you are wrong." Akaito dug his hand into his pocket and held up two smoke pellets. "Meito, get your things. We're going." Within a second, smoke had obscured everyone's sighed. A cackle was the last thing they had heard from the trio. Once the smoke had cleared up, they were gone.

"That's it. We don't know where they've gone." Meiko kicked the messy hut. "Let's just…"

"Go home?" Rin suggested.

"Yeah. Go home."

It felt like a mile's walk to the studio's entrance, especially for Gumi. She hated how, for a fleeting moment, Akaito could've convinced her to join him.

And leave everyone behind.

"Guys… I'm sorry… I just broke." Gumi apologized.

"It's fine. That man is a snake." Luka hissed to emphasize her statement.

"Gumi… what Akaito said about someone you left behind… was it true?" Len asked.

"Yeah." Gumi kicked a can on the street. "My mom wasn't the only one I wrote to on Valentine's day.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Ooh! Sinister ending. Remember to review~<strong>


	18. Last Minute Studying

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Hi guys! Thank you to ALL of you for reviewing! I thank TheSilverWisp, Marshmallow Ninja, FluttershyParty, melovefanfics, DarkOppressor, RPR, xSnowflakesx, Guest, another Guest [I'm sad that fanfiction changed all anonymous reviews to guest, now I don't know what to call my anons!], Astrid01, LeebiLong, Bananarrot, Fuuko96, yet another Guest, NerdoftheWorld and SisterofScarletDevil! That's a lot of new reviewers! Welcome~<strong>

**Inksewn: OH! And concerning the debut video problem, I was actually planning to make them redo the video with Gumi in it. As for Meiko, she had her 'debut video' after Kaito, Rin and Len came. :) It wasn't really her debut song, but her first 'video', at least in this fanfiction.**

**Kaito: …This is a fanfiction?**

**Inksewn: Sadly… which reminds me, disclaimer!**

**Gumi: Er… Inksewn doesn't own Vocaloid, Crypton and Yamaha do.**

**Inksewn: Good job!**

**Gumi: Thanks! But I'm kinda busy, I don't think I can commit.**

**Inksewn: AW. D:**

**Inksewn: By the way, I'm sorry for the late update. Last week I was struck with fever from a tiresome week of school.**

* * *

><p>"And they disappeared after throwing the smoke pellets?"<p>

"Yes," Len confirmed.

"Mmhmm. 'POOF'!" Rin said.

"Uhhuhh… thank you. I suggest that you two go downstairs and join the others. We'll try to find all the cameras and track down Akaito Shion and his gang." The man nodded as his allies searched Gakupo's room.

"Thank _you_, nice sir!" Rin beamed and skipped downstairs to the lobby, Len walking slowly behind her. They eventually reached the lobby to find the gang, Teto, Neru and Haku sitting at the couches engaged in conversation.

"We should've seen this coming guys. But Akaito is _twisted_, doing things like that," Teto said, munching on some bread.

"That isn't the only time he's done something demented," Meiko said, grimacing at the table. Kiyoteru patted her on the back.

"There, there, Meiko, the police will find him and then he'll be behind bars."

Kaito patted her as well, trying to shove his teacher's hand off her back, but he gave up and noticed the twins.

"Hi, guys! What did he ask you?" he asked, distracting himself from Meiko and Kiyoteru's playful fighting.

"Yeah. Was it the same boring stuff?" Neru said while simultaneously texting.

"He just asked us what happened," Len said, shrugging, "Nothing much."

"I think they already have all the cameras. I just want those guys to get out of my room," huffed Rin impatiently.

"I-if we are patient, I'm sure they will l-leave," Haku mumbled.

"Patience shmatience! I want to go and play videogames with you guys," Neru grumbled, pouting.

"Now, now, they'll leave in a few minutes. Len and Rin were the last to be question," Yuki reasoned, "So we can explore the building soon."

Kiyoteru smiled. "Yuki is quite right."

"Oh, alright—shoot. Boss texted. We have to be back at the studios." Neru frowned.

"Bye, guys! It was nice visiting! And good luck on finding Akaito!" Teto grinned at them, then waved goodbye, Haku following quickly after. Neru winked at Kiyoteru and made the 'call me' sign before they disappeared around the corner.

"Was that a…?" Kiyoteru asked in confusion.

"Yes, yes it was," Kaito confirmed.

"What's her name again?"

"Neru Akita," prompted Miku.

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"That's disturbing…"

"Anyway, dad and I have to go and make preparations for tomorrow," Yuki announced, standing up.

"Wait, preparations for what?" asked Luka, confused. She raised a brow.

"Periodicals tomorrow, of course!" Kiyoteru cried joyously, "You lot have been studying, I presume?"

"What? Periodicals? TOMORROW?" Kaito screamed at his teacher's face. "Please wake up, please wake up…" he pinched himself hard and yowled in pain.

"You should be ready. The test starts at eight o'clock tomorrow." He winked. "Good luck." And so he and his daughter ascended to the fourth floor, leaving their students in utter shock. They'd forgotten altogether about the test.

Kaito's eye twitched. He grabbed Meiko's wrist. "Meiko! Tutor me!" However, Meiko shook her head.

"I'm in a study group with Luka, Kaito," Meiko said, "And I don't think you would be able to… keep up…" she gazed at the ground and stifled a laugh. Kaito went bright red.

"You don't think I can keep up?" Kaito cried indignantly, "Fine. Gakupo! Let's be study partners!" He cast a dagger stare at his best friend, in a sense that he was going to betray him as well. Gakupo responded with a look of surprise.

"Actually, Kaito, I was going to join Luka," Gakupo said guiltily. Kaito gave him a withering look.

"What happened to bros before ho—"

"Don't you say that about Luka!"

"Fine then. I can do this on my own!" Kaito stormed off and up the stairs.

"I say he'll crack in one hour tops," said Meiko, smirking. She, Luka and Gakupo entered the elevator, leaving Len, Miku, Rin and Gumi in the lobby.

"Well, does anyone wanna play Mario Kart?" Rin asked. Miku stared at her.

"We have one day until periodicals and you want to play Mario Kart?" she asked, eyes widened. Rin nodded. She skipped away, up the steps, before Len could grab her arm. He sighed.

"You're just going to let her do that?" demanded Miku. Len shrugged.

"Well, Rin actually doesn't need to study. She gets good grades even though she doesn't study." Len looked at the stairs with a mixture of pride and envy. "Well, I guess we should all study together, then?"

"Heck yes! I want to be the smartest Vocaloid… I have to beat Luka. I need to get a grade of at least 93." Miku started to pace the floor, twiddling her thumbs sinisterly. "Yes… yes…"

"Err, Miku?" Gumi poked her, "We should get going then. Wanna go to my room?"

"Sure. You highlighted everything… I was too busy doodling."

"What were you doodling?"

"…Bunnies."

"Mmmhmm…"

"Okay, let's just go. I _can't _fail this test." Len shuddered as they walked up the stairs, ignoring Miku's complaints. Gumi raised a brow.

"Hey, you aced all the tests. Why're you so worried?" Gumi asked.

"I made a bet with Kiyoteru-sensei," explained Len, "That I would get perfect. If I do, he has to do a dare, and if I don't, I have to do a dare."

Miku nearly fell backwards off the stairs. "What? You made a bet with Kiyoteru-sensei?" She grabbed Len by the shoulders and shook him. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Hey, he was encouraging," mumbled Len, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Why is it so bad anyway?"

"If you lose, he's going to make you do something really embarrassing. The last person he betted with was Kaito. Kaito lost, and he had to go to the roof and dance in his underwear, calling the people at the bottom of the road with a megaphone to look at him."

"Shoot." Len scratched his head. "I'm screwed."

"No! We're going to make sure that Kiyoteru-sensei loses that bet!" Miku exclaimed, "Your dignity depends on it!" She grabbed Gumi's and Len's hands and ran up the stairs. Gumi tried hard to keep up with her sprinting. When they reached Gumi's orange door, Len was panting, his hands on his knees.

"Okay, let's do this!" Miku raised her leg to kick the door open, but Gumi simply turned the doorknob.

"There's no need for that," Gumi said nervously. Miku nodded and entered the room, Len and Gumi following after. The greenette's finger brushed across the shelf of aligned books and pulled out three of them.

"Here. 'Advanced Algebra'…" she tossed the thick book to Len, who caught it with an 'umph'. "'An In-depth Guide to Rights and Duties'…" Miku dodged Gumi's textbook and watched as it landed with a 'thud' onto the floor. "And…'All Things Science 3'." Gumi kept the book in her arms and grabbed a pile of index cards from on top of the bookshelf. They were compiled, color-coded notes of their lessons.

"So, do you want to test each other or—"

"No! I have to study!" Miku grabbed 'All Things Science 3' and thumbed the pages. Once she reached page '23' she began to scan the pages hungrily. "We have to be the first ones to master everything! I swear, if Luka gets top marks three years in a row…"

"Shush…" Len said soothingly, "Just keep calm and—"

"I _am _keeping calm!" Miku snapped. "Darnit, Yuki-sensei… she said she'd tell us when the periodicals were!"

"Maybe she forgot?" Gumi guessed.

"No… Yuki-sensei never forgets." Miku stroked her chin. "She must be up to something.

* * *

><p>Kaito lay down on his bed as he held 'Scientific Breakthroughs' up to his face. Even though he scanned the words, he didn't understand what they meant.<p>

Was he really so stupid that he couldn't keep up with the others? That even Len and Rin, the youngest of the group, looked down on him? Anger, hatred and depression filled his mind.

_The black substance inside pencils is not called 'lead', but graphite. People still call it lead to this day._

Was he really such a failure that everyone thought he was dead weight instead of a contribution?

'_Graphite' was taken from the Greek word _graphō, _meaning to draw or write._

Was he, the second eldest of the Vocaloids, as dumb as a newborn in comparison to his friends?

_Graphite is actually an electrical conductor, even though it is nonmetallic._

Kaito shut his book and buried his head into his pillow. He couldn't concentrate.

Maybe he _was _stupid.

Making muffled grunts and shutting his eyes tight, he tried to get some sleep. At least he wouldn't be late for the test. Maybe if he was early he wouldn't get zero over one hundred fifty.

But how could he sleep with that annoying tapping noise?

He trudged over to the door and yanked it open. To his annoyance, Rin was using her drumsticks on his wall.

"Rin! Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Kaito snapped.

"Aren't _you _supposed to be studying?" Rin retorted. Kaito paused. "That's what I thought you'd say." Rin continued her tapping as Kaito's ear began to steam.

"Argh… just go back to your room." Kaito slammed the door on the blonde and returned to bury his head into the mattress.

Maybe he wouldn't be the only one failing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Next question!" Luka commanded. Meiko and Gakupo turned the pages, but they had already asked Luka everything. They had checked every single highlighted item, and almost everything was neon green.<p>

"That's it, Luka. You're done." Meiko shut 'Scientific Breakthroughs' and put it onto the beanbag beside her.

"No! This is a one hundred fifty item test!" Luka insisted, "I want another question!"

"Fine then." Meiko glanced at the book cover. "Who wrote 'Scientific Breakthroughs'?"

"Timothy Gardner," Luka recited. Gakupo leaned back into his chair.

"Okay, pass me the test." Luka gave Gakupo her questionnaire as he got out his red ballpen.

"Correct, correct, correct… Meiko, help me and check the back side." Meiko scrambled forward with her own red ballpen and checked the other side of Luka's paper. "Correct, correct, correct…"

The word 'correct' had been repeated one hundred and forty-nine times before they could stop checking. Gakupo's wrist hurt badly.

"You got perfect, Luka," he said, returning her quiz, "Let's take a break and—"

"Next quiz! Let's have an English one." Meiko groaned. This had gone on for two hours straight. Meiko and Gakupo had been forced to recite questions until their throats ran dry.

"I want to have a break." Meiko slouched into her beanbag. "Can we please just relax for twenty minutes, Luka?"

"But—but but—but—" Luka stammered, "Ugh… fine." She laid down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Do any of you guys feel bad?" Meiko asked. Gakupo and Luka stared at her, confused.

"Feel bad about what?" Luka asked.

Luka had noticed how Meiko seemed a little down. When she talked, she droned and slurred as if it were bothersome. Her eyes were always downcast. She knew that something was up, but she was so concentrated on studying that she didn't ask.

"I think Kaito was hurt by what I said." She blew on a brown strand of hair. "I told him he wasn't as smart as we were and that he couldn't keep up."

"Well, you were being honest," Luka admitted. Meiko shot a look at her.

"Kaito is actually pretty smart, just not in our way. He's smart in his own way. I wasn't being honest, I was being mean." Meiko buried her face into her knees and curled up into a ball. Gakupo patted her on the back.

"I'm sure Kaito isn't mad at you. In fact, I think he kind of likes you."

"R—really?" Meiko sniffed. Luka crawled over to her and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah. He won't stay mad at you for long. All you have to do is apologize." Meiko looked up and smiled at her friends.

"Thanks, guys." She yawned and laid her head onto the beanbag beside her. "I think I'll take a nap." She looked at Luka, whom she expected to burst out in violent protest.

"Sure." Luka stretched and walked back to the bed. "I will too. Gakupo, I'm sorry, but I think you should—"

"Yeah, I'll leave. I'm not that type of guy." He stood up, pulled open the door, and walked out.

* * *

><p><em>Tringalingalingalingaling!<em>

The door opened to Yuki-sensei's classroom as her four students flooded in. Miku was trying hard not to bite her nails in angst. She had gotten a manicure three days before and she didn't want to ruin it. Gumi was staring at all corners of the classroom as if they were going to close in on her. Len was trying hard not to picture himself on the roof in his underwear and holding a megaphone. Only Rin seemed contented, skipping happily into the room.

"Welcome, students. Please put your pencil cases on the table at the back. I only want to see a pencil and an eraser on your desks. I have a sharpener here." She patted the small machine next to her. "I shall wait until everybody is seated before I shall hand out the test." The four did as told and took their seats. They were quite far away from each other.

"Very good. Here is the questionnaire—" she handed out the pieces of paper to each of them "—please write your name legibly. You may begin."

Gumi decided to read all the questions before beginning.

_1. Why should you always prepare yourself for the worst? (75 pts.)_

_2. Why is it not good to study last minute? (70 pts.)_

_3. Will you study when the _real _periodicals are sent out? Encircle your answer. YES/NO (5 pts.)_

Bewildered, she stared at Yuki and raised her hand.

"Err… Yuki-sensei? I think you've given me the wrong questionnaire," Gumi said, still confused.

"I think you should answer it, Gumi. Do not question your teacher." Gumi could've sworn that Yuki had smirked at that moment. Gumi quickly scribbled her answers down and then read them over.

_1. You should always be prepared because you never know what will happen. Sometimes, things come out of nowhere, and without preparation you could send your life on the wrong track._

_2. If you study last minute, you will not be able to learn anything. The purpose of education is to gain more knowledge. Studying last minute is cramming, and cramming will get you nowhere._

_3. YES._

"Yuki-sensei, I'm done with my test." Gumi handed over her questionnaire. She was the last to finish it.

"Now, my students, have you learned your lesson?" she smirked. Miku looked like she was going to throw herself at her, but she couldn't risk getting low grades.

"Yes, Yuki-sensei," mumbled Len.

"For two weeks, you guys didn't study at all. I only saw Luka reading her textbooks. The actual periodicals are next week." She smiled.

"Sorry, Yuki-sensei," said Rin, "I'll try next time. But I'm not a study person, you know."

"As long as you try, that's all right with me. I just don't enjoy watching you guys cram. Well, class dismissed." Miku and Gumi exchanged confused looks, to which Yuki responded with, "It _is _periodicals, you know."

* * *

><p>"I swear, I am going to <em>strangle <em>Kiyoteru-sensei." Kaito mimicked clutching his teacher's throat. "Of all the sick things…"

"Don't worry, Kaito." Meiko gave him a hug. "At least we're friends again."

Kaito blushed. "Yeah."

"Well, Yuki-sensei said the test was graded and we all got perfect." Gumi grinned. "So that's a plus, even though they tricked us."

"Wait, did you say we all got perfect?" Len asked.

"Yeah," Gumi confirmed. Then a mischievous grin crept up her face.

"I need to talk to Kiyoteru-sensei," Len said, standing up, "I have a concern about our little bet."

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Kiyoteru-sensei, you are screwed.<strong>

**Kiyoteru: … Gumi, I need to borrow your law book. Does betting count as gambling?**

**Gumi: Actually, it doesn't, sir.**

**Kiyoteru: Shoot. **

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK KIYOTERU SHOULD DO AFTER LOSING THE BET**


	19. The Nightmare

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: Hey, guys! Thanks for all your suggestions! My favorite was LeebiLong's '-dress up as a maid and serve every vocaloid for a week (while calling them 'master')', so I've decided to use that as a reference [but I'll change it a little].<strong>

**Kiyoteru: NOOOO! WHYYYYY *runs away screaming***

**Inksewn: … Anyway, thank you to DarkOppressor, STORM, lilarinofanficgoddess, RPR, SisterOfScarletDevil, , xSnowflakesx, Lys De La Sagesse, LeebiLong, JonathanMDful, Marshmallow Ninja, TheSilverWisp and Toy Box. :D Reviews make me happy~ **

**Gakupo: … Ahem?**

**Inksewn: OH YEAH! It's July 31 here, meaning Gakupo's birthday! But not in this fanfiction. But still, Gakupo's birthday! Gakupo is my favorite Vocaloid. :) Okay, now, DISCLAIMER!**

**Meiko: Vocaloid isn't owned by… wait, no… Inksewn doesn't own… no… **

**Inksewn: *sigh* Vocaloid is owned by Yamaha and all other companies affliated with it. Not by Inksewn.**

**Meiko: Thanks :D**

* * *

><p>"Here!"<p>

The male Kagamine had been searching his closet for Kiyoteru-sensei's dare. Once he had found the costume, he'd thrust it to Kiyoteru, nearly pushing him over.

It was a short-skirted maid's outfit, complete with white ruffles and ribbons. Accompanying it was an extravagant bonnet, silky, white gloves, knee-length socks and black doll shoes. Kiyoteru cringed in disgust.

"I'm not wearing that," he mumbled in protest.

"Actually, you are," Len said, an evil grin spreading across his face, "You lost the bet. You're wearing this for three days, starting tomorrow, and you're not allowed to take these off or put anything over them. The only exceptions are taking showers and sleeping."

Kiyoteru opened his mouth in protest, but then he closed it.

"_And_," Len added, "You have to serve us for those three days. You can only address us as Master or Mistress."

The brunette groaned. "Argh… fine." He glared at Len and then walked out of the room. Len cackled evilly and then smiled.

"Len-nii, are you okay?" Rin patted him on the shoulder. He nodded, still proud of his own cleverness. Rin sighed. "Okay then… I'm going downstairs to get more oranges." She followed Kiyoteru out the room.

"Hey, where's Miku?" Kaito asked, his interest dropping after the subject had left.

"She said she went to watch Fairy Tail," Len prompted. Kaito's eyebrows rose.

"Hmm… maybe I should go watch with her. There's this guy called Jellal that people keep comparing me to…" he frowned; Kaito obviously didn't like being compared to another person. "Bye, Len."

Meiko and Len were the only people left in the room. "Hey, do you wanna play Chess?" Len asked, pointing to a stack of board games in the corner of the room. However, Meiko shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Len… it's late and I have a headache. I think I'm going to bed. 'Night."

She dragged her feet as she slouched, closing the yellow door to Len's room. Her door, which was nearby, was swung open with a gentle pull. Meiko collapsed onto the bed and stared at the dark ceiling, the duvet rippling after her touch.

Her head continued to throb as patterns and spirals stained her vision. Her eyelids began to flutter shut, and she drifted into her slumber.

Linebreak

"I've seen what you do with him. You're cheating on me." His deep red eyes were filled with hatred and suspicion. Meiko, back against the wall, sank down even further, turning away from the cruelty that lurked within his crimson irises.

"No… I love you… Kaito… is just a friend…" Meiko replied, stammering. Akaito was always dominant. Akaito was becoming scary.

"Stop talking to him. I don't want to see you near him ever again." He glared daggers at her, staring her down. He had to ensure that she knew her place in their relationship. No one ever cheated on Akaito Shion.

"…"

Meiko stared at him. He was just a man; an abusive, cruel man trying to rule her life. She had rights, and not even her boyfriend would take them away from her.

"No," she said, raising her voice and gaining confidence. She slowly stood up and began to stare the redhead down. Suddenly, something flickered in his expression, but Meiko couldn't tell what it was. "I do what I want. You can't keep me away from Kaito. He's a great friend and he makes me happy whenever you get me down. You're cheating with me on Zatsune and you accuse me of cheating with you?"

Akaito looked up into her deep brown eyes.

That expression on his face was fear.

His dark lips began to form words, and those words made Meiko's confidence crack like glass.

"We're done."

Suddenly, the ground began to swallow her up… she felt herself fall into the eternal void, the ground melting before her eyes… The last thing she saw was Akaito, looking down at her with that same, sly face she had first seen him with.

And she was enveloped into the darkness.

"Aah!"

Meiko awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright and staring straight into the opposite wall of the room. This was the room where Akaito had confronted her, her own bedroom. For some reason, remembering his image made her shudder and tense up rather than angry.

She scratched her head in both confusion and irritation as someone knocked on the door. She pushed back the thick duvet, crawled out of bed and answered the visitor.

"Hnng… oh, it's you… what do you want?" She stared at Gumi uninterestedly. Gumi gave her a weak smile.

"Well, Kaito needs some glue because he broke his outfit he was going to use for When I Get Home From—"

"Meiko!"

Someone had pounced at the door. Someone with short, spiky hair and a scarf… Meiko immediately lunged forward and socked the person in the cheek.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, "I hate you, Akaito! Get out of my life!"

Gumi, shocked, helped Kaito up and stared at Meiko. "It's Kaito… and what's up with you?" Several hairs had fallen from Meiko's usually neat hair and onto her face as her breaths grew sharp and choppy. Meiko had felt quite angsty since the Diola Cov incident, but now it was like she was letting all of her rage out.

Meiko rubbed her eyes and blinked; it was just Kaito, her friend.

She picked him up and gave him a hug. "Oh, my gosh… I'm so sorry, Kaito… I don't know what came over me."

"Are you sure you're alright, Mei-chan?" He caressed her hair soothingly. Meiko sighed, taking a pause before replying.

"…Yeah," she lied. She didn't want to have to lie to Kaito, but he was going to be shooting in a few minutes and Mr. Crypton would kill him if he was late. "The glue's on the desk. Feel free to get it."

"Thanks, Meiko." Kaito quickly ran to his friend's desk and searched for the glue… but what caught his eye was a framed picture. It was a picture of Meiko, but it had obviously been ripped apart, leaving a huge hole in the photo. She had probably torn Akaito out of the picture, but she'd kept it because she liked how she looked there.

She looked happy, but her smile was subtle and beautiful. Kaito liked how she looked there, but not how she'd looked because _he _was with her—

Because Akaito was a bad person. Yeah, that was it.

Kaito snatched the glue off the table and ran out of the room, Gumi following after. Meiko sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, like she had been doing the previous night.

What had she just done? What was going on with her? Was it because of the dream she had just had?

She had never mistaken Kaito for Akaito.

Something was definitely wrong with her. Was it her time of the month?

No, she wasn't having bodily pains. It was all because of the nightmare. Maybe some breakfast would take her mind off of it.

She slowly trudged to the elevator, lazily pressed the button and waited for the doors to open for her. Rin quickly skipped out drinking orange juice as Meiko entered the small box.

"Hello there, Meiko."

Meiko sprang up and swiveled around. She swore she heard Akaito's voice.

No. It was just her imagination. Something crazy was going on that day…

"Hi, Meiko," Len and Gakupo said in chorus. Meiko absent-mindedly waved, her mind elsewhere.

"Hi… I'm gonna go get some food…"

She made her way towards the cereal aisle, which was near the vegetable aisle. Something caught her eye, and she immediately spilled her Cheerios all over the floor.

Chilis. _He _loved chilis.

She whacked the tray of red vegetables all over the floor and ran, screaming, down the steps, Len and Gakupo looked thoroughly bemused. Meiko continued to run, his voice echoing in her mind.

"Where are you running, Meiko?"

"Are you okay?"

"I love you."

"Leave me alone!" she screeched, flailing and running around, confusing Luka, who was reading a book on the lobby couch and ordering Kiyoteru to get her some coffee. She ran for the door, but her vision began to blur…

With a smack, she hit the wall, and everything went black as she fell into the void.

Linebreak

"Meiko? Meiko?"

The brunette felt something touch her hand. It was quite smooth and soft… and she was lying down on soft bedsheets. Strange. She didn't remember getting to bed.

Another something strange floated above her face. It was a tuft of brown hair.

But it wasn't hers.

Weird.

"Meiko, are you awake?"

Once Meiko's vision focused, she saw Kiyoteru-sensei, helping her up. His touch was warm. She sighed, and suddenly something in her head began to ache.

"Ow," she said stupidly.

"You hit your head on the wall. Yuki was able to treat it, but you'd already fallen unconscious. Don't touch it," he said before Meiko was able to apply pressure to the bump.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Why was she saying thank you to him? Yuki had done the work, hadn't she?

"You're welcome… I guess."

Meiko suddenly noticed that Kiyoteru was wearing his maid's outfit. She didn't know whether to sigh in frustration or giggle in amusement.

"Is there anything bothering you?" he asked sincerely, obviously not noticing her turning red, "Kaito told me that you'd been acting a little strange this morning."

"Err…" she paused. Did she really want to tell Kiyoteru how had been feeling since the Diola Cov incident? She made a decision, and then spoke again. "Yeah. But put on this jacket first, I can't take you properly.

Kiyoteru grabbed a red jacket from the doorknob, gained Meiko's approval to use it, and then put it on over the costume. He cared about Meiko's comfort more than Len's silly dare. "Go on."

"Well… when I saw what it said in the blog post—" Kiyoteru immediately knew what Meiko was talking about "—I felt kind of upset because it reminded me of what happened. What happened with… you know… Akaito." She muttered the last word, going redder by the second. She turned away, but Kiyoteru pulled her around to face him.

"Go on. Don't be afraid. Let it all out."

"And then… when I saw him… I sort of crumbled. Zatsune, Miku's sister, was there. She made me feel angry, especially when she was next to Akaito.

"I hate Akaito. So much. He's a horrible, cruel person and he hurt all of my friends and he abandoned UTAUloid and left them with near-bankruptcy. He's mean to Kaito just because he's a better singer than he is and that he has more fans."

Kiyoteru took a while for everything to sink in. Eventually, he spoke. "So, you're traumatized by him? Scared of him?"

Meiko shook her head. "No, I don't think so…" She paused and stared at the floor. "I actually think I still have a little crush on him. I had a dream last night of when he broke up with me, and it was a big nightmare. I was sort of swallowed up by the ground. I'm really confused on how I feel about him.

"I… I punched Kaito. I thought he was Akaito and I don't know why, Kaito's sweet and kind and wonderful… but before, I thought Akaito was too, and they're brothers and I thought that maybe Kaito would turn the same way…"

Silence filled the room. Meiko was worried whether Kiyoteru would leave because he thought she was mentally ill…

Kiyoteru pulled Meiko into a hug. Warm tears flowed down her face into his chest, staining the ruffled maid's outfit, but to Kiyoteru, it didn't matter. They stayed in their embrace for what seemed like an eternity.

Meiko pulled back, wiped away her tears and then looked up at her teacher.

"Is there anything else you need to say, Meiko?"

What was she going to tell him? That she was confused on who she liked between him and Kaito and that her life was this big ball of confusion and angst and sorrow?

"No, nothing. Thank you, Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Meiko… this man, Akaito, he's not a good person. But that doesn't mean you should hate or love him for that. Detach yourself from him. Whenever you hear his name, just think 'a regular person' and everything will soon follow after. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Good luck. You should get some sleep so that bump will heal." He paused, and then swiftly gave her a kiss on the forehead. He put the jacket back on the doorknob and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Meiko laid her head down on the pillow, thoughts swirling through her mind.

_Akaito… just a regular person._

Maybe… maybe she'd be normal tomorrow.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: D: I know, that wasn't a decent ending or anything. This is mainly just a filler-chapter to make up for the lack of angst in the previous chapter. Also, to confirm all the confusion about Meiko's feelings.<strong>

**Meiko: Now people are going to think I'm emo! –pouts-**

**Inksewn: *sigh* At least now you have depth.**

**Kaito: Heehee… 'depth'…**

**Meiko: *slaps Kaito* baka.**

**Inksewn: I promise that next chapter will be more… promising. Hehe. Sorry again. ):**


	20. Of Red and Blue and Other Hues

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: I have decided to cut off hiatus early. And I'm not rewriting this either! ALSO you guys should check out my ask blog on tumblr (ask-kamuigakupo) because it's fun getting asks and answering them… yeah. [[SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION shot]] Yep! It's chapter twenty now! :D**

**Miku: Woo! Woo! Twentieth chapter people! Party! Raise the roof!**

**Len: … Why are you getting so excited over a chapter?**

**Miku: Len, that is very insulting! Go sit in the corner!**

**Rin: No way! Stop telling Len-nii what to do!**

**Miku: I do what I want, Kah-gah-mee-nay!**

**Len: There's no need to fight, ladies…**

**Miku: Shut up, Kah-gah-mee-nay!**

**Inksewn: Anyway… thank you to Marshmallow Ninja, hanza9915, Dark Oppressor, Guest[1], melovefanfics, RPR, Toy Box, momone pudding, Guest[2], Astrid01 and Shaman Shinobi! We still have 2 more chapters [including this one] of maid!Kiyoteru. :D**

**Kiyoteru: Oh, the horror…**

**Luka: Hey… I'm gonna disclaim now.**

**Inksewn: THANK GOODNESS :D**

**Luka: Inksewn does not own Vocaloid or any of its affliated companies!**

* * *

><p>"That was very nice… can you go and get another one?" Miku gave Kiyoteru the plate of what once held a slice fat-free cake which had been bought with Kiyoteru's money.<p>

Kiyoteru groaned. "Yes, mistress." He dragged his feet as he went back to Miku's refridgerator. Suddenly, his cellphone began to vibrate. He quickly brought it up to look at the screen. The text was from Kaito.

_meet me at da lobby asap. got sum sweet ice cream 4 u to carry to mi room._

Upset by both the chat speak and the order, he quickly gave Miku her cake and rushed downstairs, still sweaty from all the work he had to do. Once he reached the ground floor, he spotted Meiko gazing at the wall and listening to her iPod Classic. It was playing Two-Faced Lovers by Miku. She seemed quite depressed. Kiyoteru knew not to disturb her.

After five minutes of waiting, Kaito entered with seven tubs of ice cream in his arms. The dressed up brunette inwardly groaned. "Carry this up to my room, good sir—I mean, _maiden_." He dropped the tubs into Kiyoteru's arms and then grinned.

"Hey, Kaito…?" Meiko had stood up and pulled the earphones out of her ears and put them around her neck.

"Yeah?" he asked as Kiyoteru made his way towards the elevator, "No, no," Kaito said, pointing at his teacher, "You're taking the stairs."

"… Yes, master," Kiyoteru grumbled, immediately taking a detour towards the steps.

"Where'd you get that… that tin can?"

"It's a lucky charm!"

"A lucky _what_?!"

"Wait, lemme explain."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier…<em>**

"Thanks, Tim!" Kaito said as he exited the store, "Good luck with your boss!"

"You're welcome and thank you!" Tim exclaimed, his voice wavering slightly.

The ice-cream lover made his way down the street as the sun beat down upon his head. He could sure use something to cool off…

Then again, he was holding eight whole tubs of ice cream, but he still needed to get them to his refrigerator in the apartment. He dealt with the heat that was constantly irritating him as he trudged towards the studios.

If he was certain of anything, he was certain that he wouldn't be carrying that heap of dairy delights all the way to his room.

He put the tubs down in a pyramid and then pulled out his phone. He couldn't bear to leave his sweet desserts on the pavement, so he made the text quick and simple.

_meet me at da lobby asap. got sum sweet ice cream 4 u to carry to mi room._

Kiyoteru was a grammar freak, but Kaito didn't really care. He picked up his ice cream again and marched towards his destination again, his goal being only around the corner.

"Hi, Bertha," he said to the old lady that lived on the corner of the street. He met her every time he went to Ice Cream Haven and it wasn't a Monday, because on Mondays Bertha had business to partake in.

"Hello, Kay-toh." Bertha always mispronounced his name, but Kaito didn't mind. Old ladies were forgetful. And old. "How are you today?"

"Quite fine… um, what's that around your neck?" Kaito pointed at the mangled tin can which was strung around Bertha's wrinkly neck, which was quite peculiar even for her.

"Oh, this?" She patted the can fondly with her palm, "This is my lucky pendant." Kaito raised a brow; this was most obviously not a pendant. "Don't give me that look, boy," Bertha continued, "It's lucky. See, watch this."

She picked up a crumpled, balled up piece of lined paper and held it in throwing position. "I'm going to throw this across the street and it's going to bounce back unscathed."

"Oh really?" Kaito challenged.

"Do you want to bet, Kay-toh?"

"… Fine."

"If it doesn't work, I'll give you…" She counted the money in her pocket, "Fifty-four cents. And if it works, you give me one tub of ice cream. Caramel please."

Kaito paused. "Okay then." Bertha raised her arm and then tossed the paper into the busy street. Kaito was sure that it would be run over several times, but the cars simply… missed. But he was sure the paper wouldn't rebound—

"And you owe me one of those tubs." Kaito reluctantly handed over 'Rocky Road' and then stared at the paper in Bertha's hand in awe.

"Do you want this?" Bertha pointed at the can. "I have no use for it. I don't have enough money to buy a lottery ticket," she chortled.

"Would I!" Kaito readily accepted the 'necklace' and made his way towards the studios, slowly and steadily, balancing the tower of ice cream tubs.

* * *

><p>"So…" Meiko raised a brow at Kaito, "A hobo old lady gave you a tin can on a string and told you it was lucky, and you believed her because she threw a piece of paper across the street."<p>

Kaito blinked. "Er… yes."

"You're insane."

"I'll show you in the afternoon. Now, I'll be upstairs eating ice cream… say, do you have any scratch cards?"

"I'm not giving you my scratch cards."

"Fine, I'll have Miss Hiyama get some." Kaito turned around as Meiko seized up a little, but then relaxed and began listening to music again.

Kaito put a finger to his bottom lip as he entered the elevator. He pondered on Meiko's comment about his pendant for a while, but snapped out of his trance as he arrived on the third floor. Kiyoteru looked pooped out.

"Hey, get me some scratch cards will you? And don't think about spending anything. I want exact change." Kiyoteru scowled as he tottered towards the elevator.

"Stairs!"

"Urgh, fine!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Master Shion."

Kaito entered his room and jumped onto the bed, sighing happily. He looked at the tin can, which was lying on his chest, and grabbed it, enclosing it in his hand. Did it really work, or was it just some whacky turn of events?

As he took a peek out the window, he saw two teal pigtails around the corner. He grabbed an old bit of paper from his desk and scribbled on it, his handwriting almost illegible.

_Miku, please bring this up to me once you get it._

He folded it into a crude paper airplane. Before he sent it on its flight, he licked his finger all around and stuck it out the window. The wind was going the opposite direction than Miku was moving, so there was a very slim chance that it would reach her.

A grin crept across Kaito's face. Those were perfect odds.

He flew the airplane out of his window, and watched as the wind began to subside, and then send a light breeze in the opposite direction that it originally blew in. The airplane, which was not supposed to fly properly, ended up soaring down towards Miku's handbag.

It landed, and Miku checked it immediately, unfolding it. Kaito gave a whoop of triumph and fell back onto his bed, patting the tin can in content. Meiko was wrong, and Bertha was right, and best of all, Kaito had one of the most powerful items in the world!

Well, not really. But still, this tin can was amazing!

He had finished the tub by the time Miku had come upstairs.

Miku held the paper airplane in one hand, and had the other behind her back. She batted her eyelashes at Kaito, who sat up and waved.

"Hey, Miku. You got the airplane, right?" he asked.

Miku nodded, giving a smile as her cheeks became rosy. "Yeah. Did you send that just for me?" She cooed happily. Kaito couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

"Uhh… no, not really," he said as Miku's face fell. "You see, this old lady across the street gave me this lucky charm, and—"

"Oh," said Miku disappointedly, "Well, would you like to talk?"

"Sorry, Miku, I've got to experiment with Lucky some more," Kaito said, grabbing something from his desk and nearing the door.

"'Lucky'? That tin can?"

"Yep. You don't mind, do you, Miku?"

He slammed the door as he walked out of his room, approaching the elevator. Clutched in his hand was that rusty, old tin can.

"Actually," she whispered, "I do."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Kiyomi!" Kaito said as he snatched the scratch cards from his maid's hand.<p>

"Please don't call me that," mumbled Kiyoteru, blushing beet red in his maid's costume. Several strangers had hit on him when he'd gone to the store, and he wasn't feeling very comfortable with Kaito genderbending his name.

"What was that, Kiyomi?"

"Ugh… nothing, Master Shion."

"_Good_. Now I need to ask you for a favor."

A long, tired sigh escaped Kiyoteru's lips. "Hey, don't worry. It's nothing, I swear."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I need you to play a game of UNO with me." Kaito held up his own, roughed up pack of cards. Kiyoteru had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh.

"Really? I beat you at that game every time," said Kiyoteru, "Do you really want to get beaten again?"

"No, I have a good feeling about this game." Kaito beckoned Kiyoteru towards the table by the entrance as he approached it. "Now, hurry up, before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>About five minutes into the game, Gakupo had gone downstairs to find Kiyoteru and Kaito, and was spectating it with utter concentration. Luka had followed, as she was looking for Gakupo ("N-not that I was missing you, baka! I just wanted to borrow something), and ended up watching the game as well. Rin, who wanted to ask Luka several questions about the health benefits of oreos, had followed soon after, only to begin cheering for both opponents with things completely irrelevant ("Dribble it! Pass it! Score!"). Len had tailed his sister only to make sure that she was safe, and wasn't really interested in the game at all. He did, however, mutter some strategies under his breath as he surveyed both players' cards.<p>

Kaito was on a roll. He had gotten and used all four 'Wild Draw Four' cards, and he had also gotten four of the 'Draw Two' cards. Kiyoteru's cards now amounted to at least more than thirty, whereas Kaito was on his final three. He put down a card, and before Kiyoteru could speak, he yelled "Uno!" leaving Kiyoteru to grumble instead.

Kaito had won, and kissed the particularly grimy side of Lucky. He began to explain the wonder of this so-called lucky charm as Kiyoteru packed up the cards as Kaito had ordered. Once he had ended his story (with the supporting proof being the paper airplane and his first game of Uno won, Gakupo said he mildly believed in it, whereas Luka and Len had said it was silly. Rin, however, yelled, "KAITO HAS THE POWER! NO!" at the top of her voice and ran up the stairs with her arms waving about, Len, running after to watch over his twin.

As Gakupo and Luka debated over the likeliness of Kaito's tin can being a luck magnet ("It's a tin can!" "Hey, gifts don't always come in golden wrapping and ribbons, you know.") Kaito shook a resentful Kiyoteru's hand. Miku exited the elevator as it 'dinged' behind her, and, when she spotted Kaito, beamed.

"Hi, Kaito… there's been something I've been meaning to—"

"Sorry, Miku, I've got to hurry, I've got another experiment in mind!"

"But—"

"We can talk later!"

He fast walked past Miku up the stairs and then met Meiko on the way.

"Hi, Meiko, I—"

Meiko's eyes grew wide. She blinked, rubbed them, sighed in relief, and then walked down the stairs past Kaito, ignoring his greeting completely.

"Nice meeting you too," Kaito grumbled before he set off to his room again, slamming the door shut and grumbling.

If his luck seemed to work with everything else, why didn't it work with Meiko? Was it that the universe couldn't bend another person's will, or was she just that stubborn that she could outlast the power of his tin can? Maybe it just didn't work because Meiko was still scared of him…

Did he really act like Akaito nowadays? He resembled his brother a lot, apart from the fact that his hair was a vivid red rather than a vivid blue, but Akaito was a jerk, and Kaito was a friendly sort of jerk; one of those jerks that was only jerky to those who deserved it. But Meiko saw otherwise, and she'd gotten into a nightmare ever since their reunion with the former UTAUloids.

This train of thought was cut short when Kaito's door creaked open. Miku's head poked through.

"K-Kaito? Can I speak to you yet?"

Kaito had also been feeling guilty about denying his conversation with Miku all the time. He turned around from the window and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come in." Miku walked up to him so that the two were a few feet away.

"Listen," Kaito said, rubbing the hairs on the back of his neck, "Sorry for, you know, being such a jerk and not talking to you. I guess Lucky here got in the way, but…" his mind drifted to Meiko for a second "… he's not such a great lucky charm."

"It's not a problem. And… there's something that's been going on around my mind for quite some time now." Miku cast her eyes down upon the floor and tapped one of her toes repeatedly.

"Yeah? What is it? Is it some kind of problem?" Kaito asked, concerned for his friend.

"Well, yeah. I mean—no, not a problem! Just… something that's been bugging me for a while, y' know?"

"Sorry, go on."

"It's just that… well… I really don't know if what I'm saying or what I'm feeling at all is true, but… Kaito, you're a great person. And I enjoy being around you. In fact, I feel like—like I'm flying, or I'm finally free when I'm with you! And I think… I think… I think I like you in _that _way. Because you're sweet and funny and a really nice guy… and… and… whenever I see you, I just want to…"

She leaned forward and planted her lips on his, and everything else seemed to melt away. He kissed back as more than a thousand thoughts ran throughout his mind, and his head pounded. He kept thinking about how soft her lips were, or how he really couldn't be doing this because he somehow felt like a traitor, or how he didn't know why he was doing this, or how…

How he felt like the luckiest guy in the entire world.

* * *

><p>Meiko had been walking around the building for quite a few hours. She'd had her 'favorite VOCALOID songs' playlist on shuffle and loop for about three hours, and her ears were quite accustomed to her iPod ear buds. She'd run into Kaito several times during her stroll, but she'd avoid him.<p>

It wasn't that he was the problem. She was the problem, because whenever his face came into her sight, she saw red instead of blue and felt the urge to scream. She didn't want to do anything reckless and hurt the guy.

She'd stopped by the cafeteria to grab some toast and butter, and was now sitting by the window, munching on her snack as Gumi and Luka discussed, or rather, debated, about the difference between global warming and the greenhouse effect. She'd finished her snack soon, because she wanted to avoid as many people as she could until her problem was fixed.

Meiko walked up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. Luckily, no one was in the corridor once she'd arrived there, if you didn't count Gakupo exiting the floor soon after.

She decided to take a few circular walks around the area before going to the rooftop, where she'd gaze upon the city and fight the urge not to throw herself off the building.

However, the blue number two door was slightly open, and Meiko caught sight of what was inside.

Two people, one pigtailed and one wearing a muffler, were kissing for several seconds, one of the girl's hands on the guy's cheek. They were passionate about it, and Meiko swore that the girl was looking at her with a look of sinister victory.

However, when she'd seen them, she didn't see blue and green.

No, she didn't. She saw red and black.

_Meiko, you're hallucinating_, she said, _Don't freak out. This is just you and your mental illness. Just keep a level head and move away. None of this is real. None of this is real._

She decided not to go to the rooftop, but, instead, go downstairs, back to the lobby, where she wouldn't have the temptation to hurt herself. But, when she reached there, the scene kept flickering in her mind, switching between blue and green and red and black and brown and green and blue and black and—

These colors made her head hurt so bad… and listening to Miku's gibberish in The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku didn't help at all. Her head pounded. Her eyes hurt. She squinted them shut and held her head in frustration, when Kaito galloped down the stairs.

"Hey, Mei, I've gotten enough proof about Lucky," Kaito said as he approached Meiko. Miku followed after, her smile sinister as she sent her gaze Meiko's way. For a split second, Meiko thought she saw… damn, wouldn't these colors just leave her alone?

"Hm?" Meiko asked as she removed her ear buds. She tried hard to block out the fuzzy noise in her mind.

"You know, the tin can on a string that Bertha gave me." He indicated the pendant of his necklace, and Meiko raced a brow.

"Oh, the one that doesn't work?"

"No," Kaito insisted, "It does! See, I tested it out." He held up Lucky carefully, treating the rusty old object as if it were something sacred.

"Really?" Meiko asked as she scoffed.

"Yeah! See, I had this airplane—a paper one—that landed in Miku's handbag from the third floor! And there was this wind that went away when I starting flying it and it was really badly made and… yeah…

"And you know how Kiyomi—I'm sorry, I mean Kiyoteru-sensei… is a really good UNO player? Well, I beat him! Me, who sucks at UNO. I got, like, four wild draw four cards and he was, like, thirty cards up when I won!"

Kaito began to twiddle his thumbs as he blushed beet red. "And… I… sorta… kinda…"

"I kissed him," said Miku proudly, still eyeing Meiko as a smirk played up her face, "Isn't he _lucky_?"

Suddenly, all the colors, feelings and emotions stopped changing and turned into one thing that set Meiko's mind ablaze with rage; red, hot anger. And it showed as she stood up, glaring at Kaito with such clear contempt.

"So, if this thing is so _lucky_," she said, pushing Kaito in the chest, "Why do you keep it to yourself? Isn't your life easy enough?"

Kaito's eyes widened. "But—but you never believed—"

"My life is just terrible right now, and you know it. I'm seeing these visions of my ex-boyfriend everywhere, and I'm isolating myself from everyone so they don't get hurt. You know how much I'd give for such an easy life like what you have? For the universe to bend the laws of nature for me? For a first victory? For a kiss from the guy I like?"

"I—"

"No, this isn't about _you_!" she screamed, "You're a lucky bastard to have lived a normal life without people cheating on you or breaking your heart here and there!

"So give me that!" She tried to pull the tin can off of Kaito's neck, but he stepped back.

"Give it!" she screamed yet again. She saw Gumi, close to tears, and Kiyoteru, clinging onto his maid costume for dear life, and Miku, wide-eyed behind Kaito, but she didn't care. Why should she care? No one cared, they just saw her as this mad, insane psychopath seeing things and having hallucinations…

"No," Kaito repeated firmly. Meiko grabbed and clawed at the lucky charm, full of rage and hatred. She wanted the tin can and she would have it, because she deserved it, and she needed it. Kaito didn't understand; he'd never understand, that's why he kissed Miku—

A something… a _hard _something… hit her across the cheek and made her head face the window to her left. When she turned her head back to face front, she didn't see blue. She never saw that sweet, beautiful, blue anymore.

All she ever saw was red.

"Monster," was what she said before running out the doors and into the twilit streets. Kaito had realized what he'd done, and he looked at his own hand in disbelief. He'd turned into his brother, he was just as bad, he'd hurt Meiko, and this was all his fault…

"Meiko, wait!" Gumi jumped down the staircase and raced to the doors, but Meiko was long gone. She turned to Kaito. He grabbed the tin can, ripped it off, and stepped on it once it fell to the ground.

"Kaito, y-you… you aren't a…"

"No," he said, turning his back on her, "I am."

The last thing Gumi saw before she blacked out was Miku's tear-stained face.

* * *

><p><strong>Inksewn: …Trust me, this story isn't going to be that dramatic the whole time. But this is the angsty aftermath of Akaito's appearance! (Annoying alliteration.) Also, don't hate Miku for what she did, she's just a confused girl with mixed up priorities.<strong>

**Miku: Uh, ahem, still here?**

**Inksewn: So, read and review, people! The next chapter will be flying your way! :D**


End file.
